Twists and Turns
by Mystic Cereal
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha. What happens when a loony shaman impregnates Kagome with Sesshomaru's child? Who's the new guy? What Naraku doing? How is loony shaman connected to Kagome? Please give it a chance. WARNING: LEMONS!
1. Problems

**Disclaimer: Wish I own Inuyasha… sadly I don't. :(**

**Please review. First fanfiction and I want to know how I do….**

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Though she should have saw this coming. Inuyasha never loved her the way she loved him. Now it came down to this. Her hiding in the bushes watching them whisper sweet nothings into each others ears and sharing an occasional kiss. Kagome strained to hear their conversation. She was behind a thick bush on her hands and knees with her ear facing their direction.

After a fiery kiss Inuyasha caressed Kikyo's cheek, "Kikyo… I love you. And I want you to love me too. Just… tell me what to do. I'll do it." Inuyasha gave her another peck on the lips. The wind blew, their hair intermingled. Kagome felt like she was going to gag at the scene. Yet she quieted her raging emotions of betrayal and sadness to hear Kikyo's answer.

"Oh… Inuyasha… I want my soul back. My copy has it. I want it. Will… you get it for me? I mean… she's weak and useless. Shows too much emotion." Kikyo was hesitant.

_Inuyasha don't agree! She's been trying to drag you to hell for the longest! _Kagome inwardly screamed. Her eyes widen with tears. Would Inuyasha kill her to gain love from Kikyo? Is he that cruel to her? Did he have no feeling whatsoever for her?

Inuyasha paused. Sure, he didn't care for Kagome the way she cared for him. Yet, they were still friends at the very least. He would agree for now and stall this off. Maybe they could find another way to revive Kikyo in that time, "She's my shard detector, Kikyo. Sure she's weak and emotional. She's still the only one that and she can purify the jewel. When she does I'll turn human for you," Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's cold hands, "Then I will kill her so you can be with me, Kikyo. I love you." Inuyasha gave her a loving, lasting kiss.

Kagome was too disgusted to stay any more. Kagome spent a total three years in this era. Was it only to be murdered by her first love? Kagome scooted back before turning and jumping up. She ran as far as she could towards camp. She stumbled slightly in her haste to get back.

When she arrived she saw a knocked out Miroku and an angry Sango. Shippo was cuddled to Kirara as he drew on his papers. Her eyes scanned the premises. She spotted her yellow bag and ran over and grabbed it.

Sango looked at her wearily, "Kagome… what's wrong?" Sango shifted her giant Hiraikotsu in which she had recently pounded Miroku with, "How was your walk?" Sango spoke again. Kagome swirled around a froze. Trying to think of a plausible lie.

"Nothing's wrong, Sango." Kagome looked through her bag, "Nothing at all. I was just checking our supplies and I thought we'd need some more. I want to visit my mom as well. Since we are near the well." Kagome hated lying to Sango. However, if Kagome told Sango she was running away in fear of her life Sango would stop her.

Sango quirked a brow, "Alright. Be quick or Inuyasha will throw a tantrum. I'll knock him out so you'll have some time." Sango assured her best friend who was like her sister. Kagome nodded with a small smile. In the background a befuddled Shippo sat. He could smell Kagome's deceit and anxiousness. Before he could question Kagome she was gone.

Shippo was worried for his surrogate mother, "Sango… I… uh… have to go pee!" With that being said Shippo scurried off. Sango was confused with her friends recent behaviors.

Shippo snuck behind Kagome. He could smell the saltiness in the air. _It must be something Inubaka did. _Shippo thought and secretly pounced up on her backpack. He squeezed into the flap. It was pretty empty but some clothes and books served as cover.

He heard Kagome's sob as she walked slowly down a worn path to the well. Kagome didn't know what do anymore. How dare Inuyasha? Yet she couldn't find it in her heart to hate the hanyou. No matter how much of a baka he was. She couldn't hate Kikyo either. Kagome was just too pure and forgiving. She knew she shouldn't have tried to come between two loves. She did it anyway. Look where it got her.

Kagome heard a rip and looked down. Her skirt had ripped on a twig. The green cloth dangled lazily. The wind blew and it slipped to the ground. Kagome knew she needed different clothes. Men gawked at her constantly. So much even she felt indecent.

Kagome continued and shifted he backpack. It was heavier than she could remember. She shrugged it off and came towards the well. She entered the clearing where the well was situated. Kagome nicknamed the well her time machine. In a way it was.

"Just to think… I'll never go back." Kagome whispered but Shippo caught it. He didn't know whether to jump out and stop her before he get stuck in her time or go with her so that it could persuade her to go back. He opted to stay put. Kagome huffed as she jumped over the well.

A bright light surrounded her as well as magic. Shippo felt a tingle run through his body. He was passing through the well!

The light receded and Kagome found herself at the bottom of a well. Kagome smiled and climbed up the well. She lifted a leg over the edge and then the other. She took a deep breath. She was inside the shrine. She went up the steps and was greeted by the purr of her cat Buyo. Kagome opened the shrine door and inhaled. This era's air was poisoned. Not as crisp and clean as the feudal era.

Kagome shrugged and walked to her home. She opened the door, "Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled out waiting for a response. She heard rustling and her mother came from upstairs. She quickly walked over and hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome did the same. She couldn't remember the last time she was in her mother's arms. She missed the comfort that came along with being wrapped up by her mother. "Hi, mom." Kagome muttered and pulled away.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed the change in her daughter, "Kagome, dear, what's the matter?" She led her only daughter to the table and sat her down. Kagome stayed silent as her mother pulled a chair over to sit closer to her daughter. She pulled Kagome's hand into her own. Kagome's book bag was on the floor next to her. Slyly, Shippo slipped out and waited under the table to hear the situation from his surrogate mother.

"Mom… Inuyasha wants to give my soul to his love, Kikyo." Kagome sighed and looked down. She refused to cry, "He called me weak and emotional. So I decided to leave. Stay here. I'm going to seal the well… forever." Kagome looked at her mother. For a moment shock ran over her face and then seriousness.

Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, Kagome," She opened her eyes, "No. You have a destiny on that side of the well. You can't run from it." When Kagome tried to look away her mother grasped her chin and forced her to look her in the eye, "You are strong, Kagome. You are my daughter. Don't let your childhood crush stop you from doing what you were sent there to do." Mrs. Higurashi stood. "You may stay for dinner. If you don't go back and fulfill your destiny then by the Kami Kagome, I will throw you down the well myself." Mrs. Higurashi left no room for argument. "You will go back."

Kagome forced to keep her mouth from dropping. Her mother usually agreed and guided her through her decision. Never did she tell Kagome what to do. Kagome smiled, at least her mother knocked some sense into her.

Yes, she would prove Inuyasha and Kikyo wrong. She will be strong. "Alright mom, Let me go gather some supplies. I'm going to use a different bag as well." Kagome felt confident now. She picked up her bag. Strange. It was lighter again. Kagome trotted upstairs and towards her bedroom. She reached for the doorknob when she heard a ruckus from within.

Kagome opened the door, half expecting to see a human-eating demon. Kagome gasped at the sight of Shippo on her bed waiting patiently. Shippo jumped up.

"You can't leave us! I never told you… but… you're like my momma… I don't want to loose you." Shippo sniffled back tears. Kagome was still in the shocked stage, Shippo continued, "I'll get stronger if that's what it takes! I'll be brave! I'll to bed on time! I'll clean after myself!" Shippo's tears were visible in his eyes, "I don't want you to go, momma!" Shippo looked at her with pleading eyes.

Kagome put a hand over her chest as she held back her own tears. She lowered her head, "Shippo… I… can't go back to Inuyasha." Kagome's chest began to shake unsteadily as silent cries racked through her.

Shippo's eyes widen and he jumped off the bed. He ran over to Kagome and climbed up until he was perched on her chest. With both hands on her cheeks he lifted her face up to meet his, "Then you can travel without Inubaka. Just take me with you." Shippo begged and tightened his hold her cheeks. Kagome flashed him a sadden smile before hugging to kitsune.

Kagome found comfort in the little kit, "Of course, Shippo. You're right. We can travel. I can be your momma and you can be my son." Kagome sobbed into the demon boy. Shippo petted her head to offer comfort to his adoptive mom. Shippo, over the years, grew a tad stronger. Not strong enough to take down a demon but to aid in battle. Kagome hadn't been maturing her powers since she was always behind Inuyasha and he protected her. Not no more. They had to get by without the hanyou, demon slayer, and monk.

After the cries were through Kagome went to her bag. She dumped everything out on her bed. She threw her school uniform in the trash can. She wouldn't go the last few days of school. She turned and picked up a silky, black button up blouse. It had short sleeves as well and the buttons were a white color. It molded around her skin as well as a form fitting pair of jeans and black strap up sandals that'll make travel and fighting easier. She put in her hand made soap and shampoo. She really didn't like worrying her mother about shampoo all the time.

Kagome had a yellow duffle bag. It strapped across her torso tightly. She put in a nice sized first aid kit. Then she went downstairs, while Shippo tried to get enough candy from the candy jar, and outside. She walked over to the shed and opened it. Her grandpa wasn't in the shed. She wandered where the old geezer was as well as Souta. Kagome pulled out a Coleman Trispace tent in a box. The box would take up some room in her duffle bag but oh well. Kagome took it and strapped a sleeping bag to the side of the duffel bag. Kagome brought canned food instead of Inuyasha's favorite… ramen.

Shippo just sat back and watched her pack the necessities. It was then her mother called them down for dinner.

Shippo bounded down alongside Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi, surprised, fixed another plate. "Who's this, Kagome?" She asked and smiled warmly at Shippo.

"Oh! Shippo is a child fox demon. He's my adoptive son." Kagome explained and sat down to eat. Mrs. Higurashi still smiled at Shippo as she placed a plate in front of the nervous demon boy.

"Well… you can call me Grandma, little one." She pinched his cheek and sat to eat as well. "Souta and father went bowling because Souta got good grades this year. They plan to go eat afterwards." Mrs. Higurashi mentioned and Kagome looked up.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you. And…" Kagome stared into her mother's eyes, "Thanks mom. For pushing me in the right direction." Kagome smiled and her mother smiled back.

Her mother was proud of her daughter, "No problem. Just never give up again, Kagome." Her mother continued to eat. Shippo and Kagome ate their fill as well.

Once they were done and cleaned up Kagome bid her mother farewell, "I might not be back for a while… but I'll be back, promise." Kagome turned and looked at Shippo who was on her shoulder. He hated the outdoors. It reeked of things he couldn't describe. Kagome giggled at his expression. Before long they were in the shrine and hopping down the well.

Shippo let out a laugh of enjoyment as they descended until the light vanished. Kagome had a harder time climbing up with her new duffle bag but eventually made it up. Not to mention Shippo has gotten a tad bit heavier over the years. Kagome made it to the top of the well panting for breath. She sat on the wells edge for a while.

With a glance at Shippo, Kagome looked in the direction opposite of Edo. She took a deep breath, "Here we go Shippo." Kagome stood and walked away from her old life, away from Inuyasha.

Meanwhile a silver haired taiyoukai was heading toward a certain somebody to resolve his problem. If anyone, this particular person could help him out. He swiftly made through the corridors to a dark, mysterious door. He rapped on it until he heard a raspy 'come in'. He went inside and saw all the potions and objects scattered around. He ducked below some shingles holding glowing vials of goop. He went towards the middle where there was an old man in a meditative stance, lotus style.

"Ah… Lord Sesshomaru. What is it you seek?" His raspy voice fit his appearance. He had a long beard that covered his mouth and was bald. His clothes were too loose and he had a staff with a spinning golden ball on the handle.

Sesshomaru stiffened and looked icily at the man. Despite his appearance the elder was powerful and his aura demanded respect. "The other lords are becoming disturbing. Demanding a heir from This Sesshomaru. I do not wish to take a mate." Sesshomaru tone demanded what he wanted done be done. He swore he saw a whisk of the man's mouth turn upright through the white beard.

He bobbed his head slowly, "Tell the lords they shall have a heir. But first, give Fuddah some of your blood." He grabbed a wooden bowl and held it out. Sesshomaru blinked and slit his palm with a claw and allowed blood to pour into the blood. Enough so the small circle at the bottom of the bowl was covered. He then pulled his hand away and licked his wound, sealing it with his healing saliva. The man reached over, his eyes shut, and grabbed some herbs. He sprinkled them in and began to mix them together.

They mixed and turned a white color with a milky texture to it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What do you plan?" He asked to be sure he'd go along with it.

"Fuddah has turned your blood into your semen. Don't you worry, Lord Sesshomaru. Fuddah shall find a suitable woman. Fuddah cast a spell." He waved his hand over the semen and it glowed red momentarily, "She shall not rid herself of the child." Fuddah explained and picked up a medallion with a wooden circle on it and what looked like twigs snaking around the chain. "I shall use my magic to find your… birth mother… young one." Fuddah said to the semen he was pouring into a vile.

Sesshomaru watched for a short while before turning and leaving. Sesshomaru actually trusted Fuddah to do what needs to be done.

**Please Review! I will put up two chapters and then I won't continue until I at least get one review. **


	2. Searching

**Disclaimer: Will own Inuyasha someday… *Evil eyes***

**Please review. First fanfiction and I want to know how I do….**

Kagome and Shippo were miles away from the well. The sun was falling, ready to meet the horizon. When Kagome deemed herself far enough she stopped in a small clearing. Shippo leapt off her shoulder and into the bed of flowers close by. Kagome took off the bag and rubbed her aching back. She looked around and suddenly realized something. _I have forgotten my bow and arrows. _Kagome stomped her foot causing Shippo to look at her awkwardly.

"I forgotten my arrows." Kagome told Shippo. Shippo jumped in the tree and sniffed the air.

He then looked at Kagome, "Don't worry, momma. A village is close by." Shippo then jumped down and tried to help put up the tent.

Kagome saw his vain struggles and giggled, "Shippo, why don't you go collect some firewood for me, hm?" Kagome eyes glistened and Shippo nodded.

Shippo puffed his chest out, "Of course, momma. That's what the man of the pack does!" Shippo ran off feeling manly. Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled. She set up the tent and laid stuff out inside. It was roomy inside her tent and she began to lay out the food and sleeping bag.

Shippo scurried about on all fours looking for something for a fire. He hummed a tune Kagome had taught him as he dug around. His tongue was poked out in concentration. Out the corner of his eye was a stick. He picked it up and tried to bend it but it was strong. He nodded his head and ran on twos to find more.

Minutes later he had a nice size stack in his hands. He had to set them down because it kept falling. Looking around the forest he noticed a willow tree. He ran over and took two vines. He fisted the end and ran it down, stripping it of leaves. He did the same with the other.

Shippo ran back to the pile and tied it with the shorter vine around the bundle. He tied to other vine to the vine holding the bundle of wood. Feeling proud of himself, Shippo began to drag it back. He realized he had traveled for from the campsite. He trembled before continuing on his way cautiously. It was getting darker by the minute.

Shippo heard movement behind him and spun around. His eyes were wide and the vine in his hand was squeezed. Nothing out of the ordinary was there. Again Shippo traveled on. Movement behind him made him turn again. There was nothing. Shippo let out a moan of fear before trying to hum that happy tune. He walked a few more feet when he heard a silent whimper.

This time Shippo did not turn. He climbed atop a root and began to walk across it. He heard scratches and this time turned as quick as he could. A grey wolf pup looked at him shocked. Eyes widen he tried to push away but its injured paw caused it to yelp and fall back. Leaves splashed upwards and a little dust.

Guilty, Shippo went to check if the critter was alright. The grey wolf pup looked like it didn't know what just happened. Its confused, sad eyes searched around. Shippo mouth opened slightly as he leaned forward.

"Hello." Shippo spoke. The wolf pup's eyes widen more. "My name's Shippo. Why don't you come with me?" Shippo offered. He reached down but, out of nowhere, grey wings sprouted from his back and he flew a little in the air. It was obvious the tumbling wolf pup wasn't use to flying as it fell quickly. "No, no! I won't hurt you. I'll take you back to my momma and she'll make you all better. Follow me." Shippo turned and pulled the bundle along, jumping off the root.

Curiosity won the pup over. It squeezed under the root and limped back with Shippo. Kagome saw her son and wondered what took him so long. Then she saw an injured wolf pup with wings trailing behind him wearily. The pup looked at Kagome with a cocked head and one ear flat down. It looked so kawaii to Kagome.

Shippo looked from the pup to his mother, "I found him, here's the wood, momma." Shippo untied the bundle. Kagome cast him a smile before holding out her hand to the pup. Slowly it moved over like a chameleon. His eyes scanned everything before he sped up a little. He limped over and sniffed Kagome's paw. Satisfied, he licked it.

Kagome giggled and turned to her first aid, "This will sting a little," Kagome pulled out the spray. The pup looked from the spray to Kagome to his own paw. Kagome sprayed the cut and the pup winced. Kagome patted his head, "Good boy.' Kagome praised and wrapped the minor wound up. Kagome put a finger on her chin thoughtfully, "I'll name you… Mist." Kagome watched the pup bark happily at the name like a trained dog.

Mist looked behind Kagome and into the tent. He jumped when Kagome got up to start the fire with a flint and steel. Dried grass and sticks set on fire. A small pile of sticks were put aside. Kagome had a can of beef soup. It had a lot of meat in it as well. Kagome had a small pot hooked to the duffel bag. She set it upon the fire and poured in the beef soup. Shippo and Mist watched with their heads tilted side. Minutes later they had their tongue's stuck out at the aroma it gave.

Fuddah walked in the night. His eyes closed as he wobbled through. He seemed like perfect prey. So a snake demon thought before he was vaporized by a clear powder. Fuddah let the medallion swing back in forth in front of him as he walked. Like a magnet it pulled him to the soon to be baby's birth mother. Fuddah chanted words of no language. It sounded Indian though.

His head went from side to side. He went in the direction of the pull. The vile of semen was clutched to the side. He could tell by the medallions shaking and stronger pull that the woman was nearby. He continued on. Fuddah supported himself on a crooked staff as he chanted seriously. His face strict with concentration. He got closer, and closer.

Kagome finished the soup and fixed three bowls. She didn't know why she had the third bowl but was glad she did. They all ate and beamed at its deliciousness.

"Momma, you should have made this when we were with Inubaka! This is yummy!" Shippo squealed and buried his face in. Mist just barked in agreement before eating more. Kagome laughed and continued to eat.

Afterwards Kagome and them settled inside the tent for sleep. All of them cuddled in ones sleeping bag. Soon their soft snores were heard.

Back at the castle Sesshomaru wrote back saying he will produce a heir but not a mate. He wondered who Fuddah would have birth said heir. A strong female demoness. Sesshomaru then thought of the consequences of this. He'd have to bring said pregnant demoness to the castle. Sesshomaru groaned inwardly.

**Maybe it is time to meet mate. **Sesshomaru's beast suggested.

'_Hn. We have no need or want for a mate. We have plenty of concubines.' _Sesshomaru shot back and tried to finish some more paperwork.

**We want mate. Mate sates us everyday. Not different female everyday. Me want mate. **Sesshomaru's beast demanded fiercely. Sesshomaru tried to ignore him but it disallowed him to, **We mate whoever has our pup.** Sesshomaru's beast was getting tiresome.

'_No. This demoness is only for the heir. This Sesshomaru will find a mate in due time. We are still young.' _Sesshomaru closed his beast out. He heard his beast rattle in its confinements inside Sesshomaru's head but he could care less. Sesshomaru had no intention of finding a mate within the next two hundred years. Possibly three hundred but even then his mate would only be there to sate his needs and for show. Other than that there was nothing she was there for.

Sesshomaru pondered which demoness Fuddah might tell him has his pup in the womb. Sesshomaru thought of many powerful demonesses. Though, they were all stuck up and not for him they were strong to bare him a powerful full blooded pup.

**R&R please! One review or I won't continue! **


	3. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't really see the point in repeating this but… I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Please review. I want to know my progress. Welcoming criticism.**

Kagome woke earlier than she would have liked. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and it was chilly outside. She poked her head outside the tent with a sleepy decided to go to a stream beyond the trees. It flowed freely and the way the sun bounced off of it made it look beautiful. Kagome let out a drowsy smile before falling to her knees. She cupped her hands and dipped them in carefully. Pulling the water up she splashed it unto her face before rubbing it in.

She pulled back, allowing her ebony locks to swish back and land at the lumbar of her back. Kagome got up and stretched. She was as flexible as a feline is she said so herself. A yawn had her mouth wide open. She shook her head of morning dizziness and sighed.

A swish and foot fall was heard. Kagome quirked and brow and turned. Minutes later they grew louder. A chant became clearer. Jewelry clanked together. Kagome was confused and backed away from where the sound came from. It stopped suddenly. Kagome gulped and turned around only to yelp. An older man who had his eyes clothes and loose fitting clothes held a medallion out to her. The medallion stuck to her like a magnet.

"You are the one." He barely made out loud enough for Kagome to here. She furrowed her brows, confused.

"The one? The one of what?" Kagome backed away but he just stepped closer. He pulled out a vial and Kagome starred at it. Unsure of what the vial was and who was the holder of vial, Kagome turned to leave.

He appeared in front of her yet again. _Okay… creepy old guy. _Kagome looked behind her. Before she could try and escape again he slammed his staff into the ground. It dug into the ground. He touched Kagome's shoulder and pushed her down to her butt. He too sat lotus style. Kagome quirked a brow as he pulled a wooden bowl from somewhere and poured the creamy substance into it.

"Hello! Mind explaining?" Kagome asked loudly, thinking he had a lost for hearing.

He waved her off, "Hush now, Fuddah is not deaf." His spit nailed Kagome as his bottom teeth protruded on that last world. Kagome scrunched up her face and wiped the saliva off. When she looked again she saw he had the creamy substance in a syringe and a yellow liquid in another syringe. When did he do all of this? Before Kagome could bounce back he stabbed her with the syringe with the yellow substance.

Almost instantly Kagome's body went numb. She couldn't even move her mouth, her tongue, she could not speak or feel. Fear welled up inside her as she watched the old man hold up the creamy substance. He put it behind his back.

"Now that you are still, Fuddah shall explain." He whipped out the needle, "This, is semen. I shall impregnate you." Fuddah started and watched Kagome's face twist with horror, at least she could do that. "No, no, chile. Not _Fuddah's _semen. A lord's semen. He does not wish for a mate but needs a heir." Fuddah clarified but the horror expression only got worse. "His name is Lord Sesshomaru." Fuddah watched Kagome struggle to scream and chuckled. "You must know Ol' Ice." Fuddah laughed loudly, "Anyhow…" He became instantly serious, "You cannot rid yourself of it. Five minutes after the semen implants itself Sesshomaru will know. He shall come find you. Whether he kills you are not is not Fuddah's problem." Fuddah heard her trying her best to fight the effects to say something.

He caught the muffled version of what she tried to say, "Bastard!" Kagome spat menacingly.

Fuddah laughed again, "Now, back to the explaining. All you have to do is be a good lassie and do not kill yourself. That's the only way to undo this tantrum. IF… you are resurrected it will continue to grow." He chortled, "Fuddah's a crazy buffoon." Fuddah then darted down and stabbed her right in the womb and let it sink in. He grinned, several teeth missing.

Fuddah then took the syringe back and jumped backwards. He smiled, "Bye bye. Tell Lord Sesshomaru Fuddah will see him in two hundred years when he cools off, would ya!" Fuddah grabbed his staff and began to spin fast. He disappeared into dust that floated away in the air.

Right after he disappeared Kagome got feeling back. She lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach. She sent her miko powers and saw the semen implanting itself. She sent her miko powers to destroy it but a power zapped her back and stung Kagome. Kagome winced and rubbed her tummy. Just then Shippo and Mist came running out of the foliage.

"Oh there you are momma." Shippo sighed in relief. He noticed his mother was frozen. He waved his hand in her face but did not get a reaction. "Momma?" Shippo was getting worried by his mom's lack of reflex.

Kagome snapped out of it, "Shippo… some old guy name Fuddah has impregnated me with Sesshomaru's baby." Kagome whispered hoarsely. Shippo's eyes widen to saucers.

"This is… new." Was all Shippo could say.

At the castle Sesshomaru felt a draw towards something. **It is our pup calling us. **His beast announced. Sesshomaru stood and left without a word. He knew Jaken would care for Rin in his unnoticed absence. Sesshomaru sped through the forest and realized his pup's mother was close by.

Sesshomaru wandered what powerful demoness would be this far into his land. Sesshomaru didn't feel the presence of a powerful demoness. _'Is she so powerful she can conceal herself from This Sesshomaru?' _Sesshomaru questioned himself. It was nearly impossible to conceal one's presence from him. Sesshomaru was now curious to see who is this particular demoness Fuddah has implanted his pup in. He hoped she wouldn't be difficult or he'd lop her head off, pup or not.

As he approached he picked up a vanilla and strawberry scent. It was that scent he recognized as Inuyasha's wench. What could she be doing here? He'd come back to it. For now he just went in the direction of his pup.

Sesshomaru burst through the tree lining and by a stream sat Inuyasha's wench. She looked at him fearfully and he could smell Fuddah had been here. Worse than that was Sesshomaru could smell his pup inside Kagome's stomach. _Where is that idiotic shaman? _Sesshomaru glanced around. He realized Fuddah's scent had disappeared within the air. _So he's a wise shaman._ He then locked gazes with Inuyasha's wench.

"You… are so… dead." Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Why? Because of that stupid hanyou?" Sesshomaru realized Inuyasha's scent was faint on Kagome. She had separated from him. Obviously, the kit was glaring at him from behind her.

He didn't expect for her to lunge for him trying to latch on to his throat, "Why did you do this to me?" Kagome yelled and Sesshomaru grabbed her neck and slammed her to the ground. "You lowlife bastard!" Kagome squirmed under his grip and tried to peal his hand away from her throat. Her face was turning red with anger.

"It is not I who has done so to you, miko. It is my shaman's fault." Sesshomaru coldly stated and glared at her stubbornness to seize a useless struggle. His grip tightened and she reached up to grab his hair but Sesshomaru flipped it back.

"That's right! It was **your **shaman's fault!" Kagome hissed like an angered cat. Sesshomaru felt a sting and saw the little fox kit was biting the hand that was choking the miko. He had no other arm so he couldn't throw the fox kit off without releasing the raging miko.

Sesshomaru grip tightened, "Seize your struggles." Sesshomaru ordered. Kagome narrowed her eyes but stopped to Sesshomaru's relief. Sesshomaru let go and the fox did as well. Shippo squirmed to comfort his mother who was slowly sitting up. "Come to my castle." Sesshomaru held his hand out for her to take. He planned on flying back.

Kagome frowned with disapproval, "Why should I? Just because I'm now pregnant doesn't mean I don't have a few months before my belly gets bigger. I'm fine until then." Kagome turned but was jerked back around with Sesshomaru's strong hand on her shoulder.

"Shall any demon find you are with my pup they will find a new vigor to kill you. Shikon shards or not." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_Oh great. I leave Inuyasha to find strength and I wind up pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup. Just fucking great. _Kagome seethed in the deep depth of her mind. "Fine. Shippo, give Mist a ride." Kagome went back and packed their things and threw it on Shippo before she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and he formed a cloud beneath them. Shippo was that big balloon thing and Mist was on him wagging his tail excitedly. Shippo floated up and up. As they ascended Shippo began to worry for his mother's safety with Sesshomaru. He flew close just in case Sesshomaru decided to drop her.

In truth Sesshomaru had no intention of doing so. He wandered why Fuddah's necklace thing chose Kagome out of all beings. Now his heir would be half breed. _'Disgusting. A filthy, disgusting human as my pup's mother.' _

**Miko not filthy. Clean smell. We like her smell. She's not disgusting. She bathes unlike regular humans. **Sesshomaru's beast thought it was high time to put in his input. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes mentally at his own beast.

'_She's human. We will have a lowly half breed as a pup.' _Sesshomaru didn't think he could be around his pup if they were born from Inuyasha's wench.

**Will love pup. Strong human. Bare us strong pup. Not like half brother. **Sesshomaru's beast roared at the thought of Sesshomaru not loving his own pups. **Our pup. Half breed or not. We do not care.** Sesshomaru's beast growled.

'_This Sesshomaru will have no use for this wench or the pup. Both disgust me.' _Sesshomaru stopped his bicker with his beast. He saw Kagome had leaned on him and fallen asleep. It was still early in the morning. His beast was right for once. The vanilla and strawberries that tickled his senses was intoxicating. He also knew the miko had an indescribable need to stay clean and bath at least everyday if not twice. Humans he knew would go without baths for weeks if not a month.

She was a powerful miko. He could tell. She just had not unleashed her full potential. He also noticed she had half of the Shikon Jewel. Had she stayed out a day or two she'd be dead because not only did she carry the jewel but his pup as well. Demons would jump at the chance to sink their fangs into Kagome's belly to rid her of his pup. Hell. Sesshomaru wanted to do it himself. He had no desire to have a pup with the miko. To him it felt like she had just dirtied his name by having his pup in her belly.

What she didn't know was demon pregnancies were half of a human pregnancy. She'd only be pregnant for four and a half months. It would be a long four and a half months.

While in his thoughts he did not know that his already beginning to form pup was changing Kagome. His pup was starting to manipulate her power without her or his prior notice.

**One more review and thou shall be happy! Please! Me promise longer chappies if you give at least two… Tell me if Sesshy is OOC. **


	4. Figuring it out

**Disclaimer: *Yawn*… for the fourth time… I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Though I do own Mist and Fuddah.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Here is a longer chapter because me couldn't stop. Thanks for your suggestion snowbirdyoukai.**

Sesshomaru could already see his castle in the distance. It was until now he noticed the tingle in his stubbed arm. Sesshomaru looked down and noticed Kagome's pink aura surrounded her and was laced with dark blue and silver, yellow, and green. He could tell it was his pup's aura. It seemed that aura was pushing Kagome's aura out to him and it was… regenerating his arm. Sesshomaru's eyes widen fractionally. The pup must be strong for them to be already using Kagome's power of its will. Though Sesshomaru wandered why the pup's aura had so many colors. He didn't know much about miko-demon pregnancy. He was sure none exist so that could be the reason why the aura had plenty colors.

He landed at the gate and so did Shippo. The wolf pup jumped off and was capable of dragging the duffle bag despite its healing paw. Shippo transformed back and pushed the duffle bag. The two began to wander how Kagome lugged the thing around. Mist rolled his eyes at Shippo who aided none and pulling the heavy bag.

Sesshomaru, feeling unusually pitiful, picked up the yellow duffle bag. To him it was as light as his swords. He walked towards the gate and was allowed access. Many were awed by Sesshomaru's new appendage.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" A laughter rang out.

He heard a squawk, "Come back here you foolish little girl!" He knew it was Rin and Jaken. Rin immediately halted from clashing with her father figure when she spotted not only his arm but Kagome, her secret mother figure.

"Lady Kagome…" Rin whispered under her breath.

Jaken ran forward swinging his staff and paused when he spotted the human in Lord Sesshomaru's arms… wait _arms? _Jaken rose his staff to his the human, "Filthy human!" Jaken swung down but found a set of jaws on one end. It anchored the staff down and then out of Jaken's toad hands. Jaken eyes got even bigger if at all possible. He stared at what seemed to be a smirking grey canine. The canine darted off and Jaken chased after barking commands left and right.

Sesshomaru stared at a smiling Rin, "Go ahead, Rin." Sesshomaru watched Rin laugh and ran at the wolf only to grab the staff and run from Jaken. When Jaken caught up Rin threw the staff. Shippo caught it and held it above his head before running. When Jaken jumped to grab him Shippo turned and used the staff like a bat and whacked Jaken out of eyesight. It created a stir of amusement to the guards.

Sesshomaru, glad Rin was even happier, walked away to find quarters for the kit and the miko. When he went in he saw a servant. She seemed to hate Kagome on spot seeing her in her Lord's arms.

"How may I help you, milord?" She batted her eyelashes seductively.

Sesshomaru did not react to such meaningless flirt, "Fuddah has impregnated this one with my seed. Get the room ready next to mine. The one next to the Rin's shall belong to her son." Sesshomaru ordered. The servant went stiff and hate radiated off her. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer instinctively. This servant seemed too jealous of Kagome. It could cause harm to his pup.

'_Why should I care?' _Sesshomaru asked himself and his beast readily answered.

**We are pup's father. Instinct make us protect ours. **His beast informed him. Not even arguing with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shook it off and watched her leave. He sat Kagome down on a nearby couch and shook her. She woke instantly and reached around.

"Where's Shippo?" She mumbled tiredly. She jolted fully awake when the doors slammed open and laughter rang through the air. She looked and saw Rin and Shippo screaming happily as Jaken chased with a large stick in his hand. Mist had his staff within his jaws.

Mist slipped and the staff slipped out of his mouth and towards Kagome. Mist bumped into Rin and Shippo sending them sailing into Kagome's arms. Jaken stopped in front of Kagome and got ready to hit them all. Kagome frowned and took the staff and hit Jaken over the head before dropping it. The ugly green toad fell out. Kagome then squeezed the two.

"Hey, there, how are you two doing? Having fun?" Kagome smiled down at the two grinning faces, well three if you count Mist. Who poked his head in between the two.

They all nodded their heads but Rin spoke first, "Shippo hit Jaken and Jaken can fly!" Rin looked down at the spirally eyed toad. Shippo laughed and his cheeks redden.

"Jaken chased us like…" Shippo made his hand go in squiggly patterns, "ZROOM!" Shippo fell back and laughed. He almost fell off his mother but Kagome caught him. Mist just barked a few times, also thrilled.

Kagome giggled a little, "I'm glad you had fun. Why don't you leave the old toad alone now. He's probably going to have a heart attack." Kagome watched their faces droop.

"AWW…" Rin and Shippo gave her puppy-eyed look. Even the puppy wolf gave her the puppy-eyed look and whimpered.

Kagome couldn't stand their faces so she decided to fix it. "I'll tell you what…" Kagome went in her bag and grabbed a game she had gotten just in case her and Shippo got bored. It was connect four. It was a strategic game in Kagome's mind, they all looked at it strangely, even Sesshomaru, "Listen carefully. Here, you be the black chips, Rin, and Shippo will be the red chips." Kagome set the thing up. "Now, you put in your chips, one at a time, and whoever gets four in a row wins. It can be diagonal," Kagome ran her finger form the left to the right, "Horizontal," Kagome moved four spaces in line, "Or Vertical. Take turns." Kagome went up and down.

They nodded and began to play with Mist watching intensely. Kagome and Sesshomaru leaned their head to the side as they watched them play, "Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said as they met each other chip for chip.

Kagome quirked a brow, "I don't get it. I suck at this game." Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru looked at her. In his mind he could actually say she'd make a great mother. She was caring and devoted. She was by far the only guest who said give Jaken a break. The others would kick the poor toad around with disgust while she had picked up the toad and sat him by her side in a comfortable position.

That and the weird game was logical nonetheless. Both seemed to be having a fun sitting with their legs cross on the floor. Even the wolf was intensely put in the game. The wolf suddenly whined and Shippo as if saying 'don't put the chip there!' he did it for both kids.

Kagome glared at him, "Mist that's cheating." Kagome scolded him and he whimpered before lying his head down and waiting anxiously All they heard was clicks for the next ten minutes before Rin popped up with a big grin.

"I WIN!" Rin bounced up and down with joy clapping he hands.

Shippo crossed his arms, "No fair!" Shippo then had to laugh at Rin's antics. "Rematch!" Shippo demanded and Kagome dumped the chips in the box top below before setting the slide and the clicks restarted. Mist was basically jumping out of his fur with every mood.

Kagome smiled and sat back. It was only then did she notice Sesshomaru's new arm. She blushed because one of his fingers were atop hers. "When did you get your arm back?"

Sesshomaru glanced briefly at her then back at the game, "My pup made you give it to me in you sleep." Sesshomaru answered so coldly it made Kagome shiver.

"Huh?" She responded smartly.

"My pup used your powers to heal me while you were unconscious." Sesshomaru spoke again in a more irritated tone. Kagome nodded slowly. She was about to ask 'it can do that' but that was obvious because it _did_. She didn't want to make herself sound more stupider. Kagome wandered if he'd kill her after this. Most likely. Dread and fear reared their ugly heads. Sesshomaru sensed her distress, "What ails you now miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"First of all, it's Kagome. Say it with me Ka-go-me." Kagome then crossed her arms and looked down, "You're going to kill me after this, huh?" Kagome whispered so the children not hear. Mist's ears perked up and he looked seriously at Sesshomaru. As if he'd bite if Sesshomaru says yes.

Sesshomaru thought, _'It is true she did not want this as much as I despise this odd situation.'_ Sesshomaru pondered over it inwardly for a while, "No, Kagome." Sesshomaru watched her blush at the way her name rolled off his tongue. He resisted the urge to smirk at her.

Kagome then thought of something else and now only dread filled her, "But…I'll never get to see my baby… I mean pup… again." Kagome said quietly. Kagome was frightened of that day. When she'd be cast out and ripped from her own child. It caused her stomach to churn.

Sesshomaru watched her sadden, he quickly went in to set things straight, "I did not say you could not see my pup once you birth it. You'll be allowed to see it." Sesshomaru don't know why he had to drive to wipe away her sadness. He kept his indifferent mask on lest he show his confusion.

Kagome looked at him with a small smile, "That's really considerate of you Sesshomaru. Thank you…" Kagome thought momentarily, "So what do you know of demon pregnancy? I may not be a demon but the pup inside of me is." Kagome looked down at her belly.

Sesshomaru had to keep himself from touching her flat belly, "For one, you're only pregnant four and a half months." He saw Kagome's eyes brighten. She couldn't wait to meet the bundle of what would be a future Sesshomaru. She just hoped her personality to rub off on the fellow and not Sesshomaru's coldness.

Sesshomaru was going to say something else when Shippo popped up, "I win!" Shippo began to do a happy dance and Kagome and Rin giggled. Mist seemed to bark happily and get up on his hind legs and bounce on his hind legs. Kagome swore that canine acted more dog than wolf.

Rin pouted but couldn't help but smile. She got up and copied Shippo's movements to do the happy dance. Kagome's eyes sparkled at the scene. They seemed so happy and carefree. Kagome noticed it was almost dinner time. Sesshomaru stood, also noticing such detail.

"Rin. Help the miko and kit prepare for dinner." Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Rin grasped Kagome's hand and sent her a big smile.

They walked down the halls until a servant agreed to find a fitting kimono for Kagome and appropriate clothes for Shippo. Orders were sent to prepare food for Mist as well. Mist wagged his tail as he got groomed and ready.

Kagome looked at herself. She was stunning in the light blue silk kimono with a white obi. Crescent moons danced along the trims. Her hair was pulled back into buns and she didn't need makeup to cover her natural beauty. Kagome blushed and was led to the dining room.

Kagome didn't like kimonos she figured quickly. She could hardly walk in all these layers of clothes. Kagome noticed the servant leading her was also mean and rude. Kagome felt uneasy under her glares. Was it because she was human? Or was it something else? Her mind went elsewhere when Rin and Shippo ran her direction with Mist following behind. The tile floors called Mist to slip pass them with a yelp.

Rin and Shippo giggled and soon heard a squawking Jaken. At least the green toad looked better. Kagome decided to look around. It was so elegant and fancy. She felt out of place to be truthful. Kagome sighed and couldn't help but admire and portrait of Sesshomaru's mother. At least she looked to be his mother. She stopped and looked at her sleekness. Something Kagome thought she lacked. She wandered of Sesshomaru's mother. She never heard if she was alive or dead.

The servant growled at her, "Come you foolish human. You shall not waste Lord Sesshomaru's time with you constant stops!" The servant spat angrily. Kagome gave her a confused look.

"So you don't like me because I'm human?" Kagome was ready to snap. The servant had been nothing but rude. Unconsciously he miko powers flared up thanks to the steadily developing demon pup in her womb. The female servant sent her strong youkai to dominate Kagome's. Kagome's only grew and overpowered hers.

The servant growled, "I do not fear you! You are but a human! A disgrace! Why would Fuddah give the baby to you and not to me?" The servant stepped forward dangerously. Unconsciously a barrier formed around her flat belly. "I am perfect for Lord Sesshomaru! Just because you are to have his pup does not mean you are his mate. **I**, Trisha,shall be his mate!" The servant identified as Trisha screamed before stomping away. Kagome was pissed but brought her powers back with much effort. She felt Rin and Shippo grab her hand. Mist nuzzled her as well.

Kagome calmed and followed Trisha. It took all her will power not to snatch that long, curly blonde hair out of her head. They arrived early since their pace had been so speedy. Not that Kagome minded to get away from the poison green eyed demoness. She walked in with Shippo and Rin at her side. Mist trialed behind. Mist growled at Trisha before fully entering.

The food looked delicious. Some of it looked Japanese and some foreign. Mist waited patiently as Rin showed Shippo and Kagome their seats. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and Shippo next to her. Rin sat on the other side of Sesshomaru. Mist bowl of food was a little off to the side.

Sesshomaru took the first bite and then the others began to eat. He watched carefully how Kagome gently chastised Shippo or Rin when they began to eat sloppily. Kagome didn't want to seem like a pig so she used her manners in such a royal place. Rin was smiling and seemingly idolizing Kagome. Shippo seemed to be watching him and tried to copy himself.

Mist just ate the way he wanted to. It was quite at first until Sesshomaru spoke. "Miko-"

"Kagome." Kagome reprimanded without looking at him.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Kagome, This Sesshomaru noticed you have books. Are you educated?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome stopped eating. She chewed her food and swallowed before speaking.

"Yes, where I come from everyone gets educated from an early age. I planned on starting Shippo on his lessons." Kagome glanced down at Shippo who's posture matched Sesshomaru's. It was hard to hold back the amusement but her eyes showed it off well enough.

Sesshomaru was about to speak again but Rin beat him to it, "Can I, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked and looked at Shippo. Shippo tugged Kagome's kimono sleeve and gave her the puppy eyed look.

"Of course, Rin. If it is okay with Lord Sesshomaru that is." Kagome replied. They all looked at the Lord expectantly.

"Indeed." Rin immediately squealed with joy. Shippo gave a goofy grin, no longer feeling so uneasy under Sesshomaru's presence.

Kagome noticed it was Sesshomaru's goal to please his ward. She found it endearing. Kagome looked down at her belly. _Will he treat his heir the same? _Kagome let out a small smile before looking at the giddy children. Kagome couldn't find it in herself to despise Sesshomaru. After all, it was the work of some crazy shaman who had a screw loose in his head. Though she wasn't exactly pleased with the situation. She wanted to become stronger, not pregnant.

Sesshomaru watched discreetly as she looked down on her womb. He knew she'll get bigger quicker than she'd expect. He wandered how he'd put up with her mood swings without killing her. That and he needed to search out Fuddah. He had no idea where the shaman goes. He disappears off the face of the Earth just like the miko does. Which reminded him…

"Kagome, where is it that you go when you jump into the well?" Sesshomaru waited for an answer. He noted how she froze from putting some food in her mouth.

Kagome thought of a decent lie but realized Sesshomaru would be able to tell if she lied. So she decided to tell him the truth, "A bizarre place that you wouldn't find interesting, milord." Kagome's tone said 'drop it' but Sesshomaru refused.

"Tell me about this… bizarre place. Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru reveled in the fact that she blushed at the way he said her name. Sesshomaru shook it off, she is but a human and nothing more.

"It's… dirty. Vile." Kagome thought of the pollution, "Not as dangerous. Lot of educated humans." Kagome nodded her head in agreement to her own description. Sesshomaru sat back in his large, comfy chair. He absently noticed the kit seemed to freeze as well. The kit knew of this place yet Lord Sesshomaru did not? Outrageous.

Shippo cleared his throat, "Momma can you come play with us in the gardens?" Shippo asked and Kagome smiled at him. Sesshomaru knew the kit was trying to weasel his mother out of the predicament.

"She will be out shortly after she offer and explanation. Run along Rin, kit." Sesshomaru waved his hand and both walked off along with Mist. Jaken was waiting for them in the door with his staff leaning to the side.

When the two adults were alone they engaged in a staring contest, "His name is Shippo." Kagome stated, shattering the silence. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get off topic, miko. Tell me exactly where you come from. Now." Sesshomaru's deep monotone voice returned. Fear was wiggling its way into Kagome's heart. His eyes were narrowed and he looked like he did when he attempted to kill her at his father's grave.

Kagome twiddled her fingers, "Um… well… ya see…" Kagome took a deep breath, "I'm from five hundred years in the future where there are no demons to my knowledge…" Kagome paused, "That's about it." Sesshomaru took while to let it sink in. He did not catch a whiff of deceit from the miko before him.

He flicked his wrist, "Very well. You are dismissed." Sesshomaru watched as she quickly rose and ran out of the room. He could hear her ask for directions from a much nicer servant. Sesshomaru pondered over the enigmatic woman that served as Kagome. The mother of his hanyou pup.

**Yes. Accept it. She is unique. Make her ours.** Sesshomaru's beast chimed. Sesshomaru growled with annoyance.

'_This Sesshomaru will do no such thing. We will find out more of this future.' _Sesshomaru wandered how the insufferable race of humans outlived demons. That was impossible. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Jaken's loud squawk. He could hear the flop of his feet as Jaken ran towards him. Sesshomaru honestly wandered why he kept him around. _'To watch Rin.' _Sesshomaru wished Jaken wasn't so… him.

Jaken burst in a bowed before him, "Milord! That filthy wench purified me! Allow me to burn her to a crisp!" Jaken rose and held up his staff. He hit the flooring with it once.

Sesshomaru found a little amusement in the burnt spot on Jaken's behind, "That filthy wench of which you speak carries This Sesshomaru's heir." Sesshomaru told his almost too loyal servant. Jaken's eyes nearly popped out at his words. Jaken looked as if he was about to shrivel up and die in a lonely, dark corner.

"Kami have mercy on my soul." With that the old green toad fainted.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I love your suggestions and plan on using them! Just keep bringing them in! Oh and also… I won't be able to update again until tomorrow afternoon maybe. We have a choice for the next chapter. Please vote.**

**1) Fuddah appears **

**2) Kagome and Naraku encounter**

**3) Kagome and Trisha brawl**

**Or**

**4) Reveal a new enemy in the story.**

**Vote please and don't forget to comment on how to story is so far! Like I said, I won't update until tomorrow afternoon!**


	5. Annoyance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Trisha, Mist, and Fuddah.**

**I shall give thou what you have voted for. I actually used a suggestion a reviewer gave me a while back.**

The first day in Sesshomaru's castle wasn't bad. Though Kagome didn't get much rest. She had a terrible pain in her womb that refused to go away. So Kagome woke drowsier than ever. Kagome huffed as she sat up. She had been tossing and turning all night long. She stood in her white nightie that showed most of her legs and walked over to the window. She grasped the curtains and yanked the back. Rays of sun engulfed her. Kagome let out a true, peaceful smile. One you couldn't give often when demons constantly chased you with intent to make you breakfast.

Kagome's hands dropped to her side as she looked out over towards the gates and the forest beyond. It had showered a little last night. So the grass was sleek with morning dew. Kagome eyes looked around and saw the rainbow in the distance.

Kagome twitched when she heard giggles. Kagome smiled even more and waited. Rin and Shippo burst into the room and hugged Kagome. They giggled and threw Kagome to the ground. Shippo curled up atop Kagome's head and Rin buried her face in Kagome's chest in a breathtaking hug. It was then they heard panting. In came Mist who was testing out her wings. He flew a few feet off the ground in front of the trio. He almost fell but only flapped harder. Rin and Shippo laughed. Shippo jumped up on the growing wolf pup. His wings beat faster to support the two in the air. Rin just leaned back and watched Mist fly around. Now use to his wings and Shippo. He faltered a few times but was getting good at flying.

Kagome settled her hand on Rin's head, "Alright, up we go. Get out and get dressed. I'll meet you at breakfast." Kagome yawned and went to the dresser as they ran out. She picked out a beautiful golden kimono trimmed with sakura petals and branches on the sleeves. The obi was a light pink and she put her hair in a tight bun with a pink floral comb.

Kagome gave herself a once over in the mirror before turning to leave. She had to keep from rolling her eyes when she saw Trisha at her door. "Come, you little slut." Trisha hissed and Kagome's eyes flared with fury. _Oh no she didn't! I was going to be nice but she is pushing it! _Kagome made no effort to hide the stinging effect of her miko powers. _I did not ask to be pregnant! This name calling is unnecessary. _Kagome fumed in her mind. She stomped over to the retreating demoness and snatched her shoulder. Kagome spun her around and punched her in the jaw without the added use of her powers.

She watched the demoness writhe on the floor. "I will find my way by myself, thank you." Kagome bit out before pivoting on her heel and leaving the shrill demoness behind. Trisha held her sore jaw. _You're not walking away from me bitch! _Trisha screamed inwardly and jumped up and ran over. Fortunately, Kagome heard her coming and turned around and punched her again. Trisha stumbled back before slapping Kagome. Four long slash marks and a fifth shorter one bled on Kagome's right cheek.

Oh… it was on. Kagome let out a cry of anger as she grabbed Trisha's long blonde hair in intent of pulling it out of her scalp. Trisha squealed and grabbed Kagome's kimono and tore at it. Kagome slapped her back and forth before rising her knee and kicking her. Trisha flew back and hit an end table. She flipped over it and the vase fell with a crash.

Kagome pounced on Trisha and began whamming at her. She trailed her miko energy to her fist and slammed down. Trisha moved her head out the way and Kagome's fist cracked the tile floor. Trisha punched Kagome. Kagome hit the wall and Trisha crawled over and rose her hand to punch Kagome.

Kagome lifted her foot and kicked several times before landing a good one in Trisha's stomach. Kagome took the opportunity to leap again. She punched Trisha repeatedly. Trisha grabbed the side of Kagome's face and head butted her. Kagome fell back upon impact. She scooted back and both got to their feet. Trisha's claws now dripped with poison. Kagome's hands were glowing with miko energy.

Trisha cracked her knuckles, "I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp." Trisha hissed and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Bitch, if I'm bloody then that means your dead!" Kagome jumped, punching and slapping at Trisha at the same time dodging those deadly claws. Trisha slashed for Kagome's stomach only to be repelled back by a powerful barrier.

Trisha let out a scream as she sailed backwards and through a wall. Kagome was breathing heavily and trying to keep the tattered remains of her kimono on her body. Kagome was hunched over with a busted lip and claw marks on her face. When Trisha sat up she had multiple bruises but her tough clothes and endured Kagome's pulling.

Kagome needed something to drink. She was tired and not happy about it. Kagome looked down at her belly and her eyes widen. It was protruding a little, a clearly visible lump in her belly. She was only impregnated not long ago. This baby grew fast! Kagome noticed its powers had used her powers to make the powerful shield to protect itself.

Kagome wandered why its aura was so many colors. She couldn't complete concentrate her miko powers as well. The baby seemed to be using it of his own will. That miko charged fist punch was hard to do. Maybe it was a very strong pup? Kagome glanced at a bruised Trisha one more time before turning. She bumped into what she thought was a brick wall. Kagome stumbled back, pulling her kimono together. It was Sesshomaru.

"You saw me turn around and you stood right there just waiting for me to run into you!" Kagome accused and pointed a finger at Sesshomaru. He quirked a brow and looked at the scene instead of paying attention to Kagome's ranting of how he purposely let her bump into his person. Trisha weakly stood up and ran over and collapsed on him. He held himself back from throwing her somewhere that wasn't on himself. He pried to weeping, mangled servant off.

She sniffled pathetically, "She… hurt… me Lord Sesshomaru. She should be punished." Trisha pushed her face in her hand to hide her tears.

Sesshomaru stiffened, "She shall birth this Sesshomaru's heir and shall not be punished. Kagome, you may skip breakfast and fix yourself up. Meet me in my study afterwards." Sesshomaru turned and exited. Kagome took a deep breath. She was tired and she barely did anything to the wench! Whew.

Breath Kagome. Ugh. She hoped her entire pregnancy didn't be like this. If so she'd be one grumpy miko. Kagome walked back into the room and found a kimono already in there. _Who slipped this in here?_ Kagome quirked and brow and looked around the room. No one. _Huh._ Kagome dressed herself after several failures to slip on what seemed like a hundred layers of cloth. Kagome brushed her hair and then looked in the mirror.

She tilted her head to the side to observe the scratch marks. "I can… try to heal this. Yeah. I can perfect my healing if I can't fight during this pregnancy." Kagome rose her hand and tried to concentrate her miko powers to her hand. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows. It was exceptionally hard with the baby inside of her throwing her off tremendously but soon got a pinkish glow. Kagome rose it to her hand to her cheek and tried to push her miko energy in and heal herself.

Kagome was pleased to find out it worked and without a single scratch. Kagome felt giddy, like she'd clap her hands to her accomplishment. Kagome smiled and stood stiffly in the smoke grey kimono with a silver obi with a teal shade of blue on the trims. It was very simple but had much too many layers for Kagome's liking.

So she walked down the hall, seeing how her belly had grown overnight, literally. She wandered what else would she be in store for. She was still quite baffled about her situation to say the least. She had a feeling that crazy shaman Fuddah had been up to something. Sure that magnetic necklace thing didn't have to choose only her.

Fuddah. She nearly growled at the name. That crazy old… jerk. Kagome couldn't even think of a proper insult. She sighed to let out some of that negative energy. Once she had a clear mind she continued on to Sesshomaru's study. Her stomach growled. She sure wished she held off of partially kicking Trisha's ass and actually ate something. Kagome had forgotten she was eating for to now.

It was that very instant she came upon Sesshomaru's large mahogany door that led inside his study. _How did I find this place? _Kagome questioned herself before rapping on the door. She heard a brief 'come in'. Kagome turned the knob and went inside. She saw Sesshomaru's god like, sexy form sitting at the large oak desk. Papers scattered everywhere on it. _Kagome, hold yourself together. Repeat after me. Thou shall not think such thoughts. I mean, seriously. This is Sesshomaru. The Killing Perfect. I repeat, the __**Killing **__Perfection. _Kagome chastised herself and then quickly remembered to bow.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Kagome rose and he motioned for her to seat in one of the two seats across from him.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate you attacking his servants." Sesshomaru rose a mocking brow at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widen in disbelief, "But… she…"

Sesshomaru held up a finger to silence her, "I understand Trisha's vulgar behavior. She shall be replaced." Sesshomaru added and Kagome sighed in relief.

She then looked up with innocent brown eyes, "So I'm not in trouble?" She looked like Rin when she did something naughty and knew she did it. To Sesshomaru it was cute. _'No, not cute. It's pathetic.' _Sesshomaru shook his head clear mentally.

"No." Sesshomaru replied and watched a guilty smile spread across her face and transform into a much bigger, brighter one. It was not a fearful smile like most gave Sesshomaru when in his presence. Many shrunk back and sucked up to him so much it was pitifully funny. Humans would probably be shaking and having panic attacks at the mere sight of him.

Yet here this pregnant maiden sat. A smile on her face and no trace of fear in her aura. She sure wasn't scared of him. In an odd way it pleased Sesshomaru. He has found who would willing defy him. A dominate character who could be submissive at the right moments.

"Well… um…" Kagome grew uncomfortable though a small smile remained on her face, "Hey, look at my stomach!" Kagome stood and turned to the side to show Sesshomaru her protruding belly, "I didn't think I'd get any bigger… over night. I was awake most of the night too… my belly hurt. Is that normal?" Kagome asked and rubbed the round tummy lump.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow, _'Miko seems happy of this pregnancy for now' _Sesshomaru observed as she rubbed her slightly protruding belly.

**It is in miko's nature. Miko loves pups. Like the kit and Rin. **Sesshomaru's beast popped up. **Miko will love pup dearly. We as well. **Sesshomaru's beast tried to force Sesshomaru to reach out his hand. Sesshomaru inwardly growled at his beast. His beast only fought more. Sesshomaru's beast wanted to be close to his pup.

"Is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome continued to caress her stomach.

Sesshomaru blinked and his hand stilled, "Pardon?" He asked and looked at Kagome. He admired her motherhood skills. Most demoness would complain of how their figure would be all out of shape after a pregnancy.

"For my belly to hurt at night. It's like a stinging sensation. Should I go see a healer? Or is it normal?" Kagome questioned again and stopped rubbing her belly to listen for his answer.

Sesshomaru did not know, "Yes. We shall go see one now." Sesshomaru stood and Kagome blushed but nodded. Sesshomaru escorted her personally to the infirmary to see what was wrong with Kagome at night. Sesshomaru knew a little tidbit about pregnancy. Though he knew nothing of a miko demon pregnancy so there might have to be evaluations on Kagome to find the problem and if so a cure. Sesshomaru found himself determined to find a cure.

'_It is because This Sesshomaru is growing attachment to the pup' _Sesshomaru concluded. Refusing to believe any other way.

His beast thought differently, **The miko perhaps as well?** His beast was getting happy. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and walked faster. The miko kept up fine. He shook his head and ran his clawed hand through his tresses.

After hours of evaluation and healer came in with a solution. Sesshomaru was berating himself for staying by Kagome's side through the whole thing. He should have went to his own study and awaited a report to tell him what had been wrong with the pup.

But he didn't.

The healer stood with a knowing look, "Sir, the problem is one you always find in demoness pregnancy." The healer looked at Sesshomaru warily, wandering how he'd take the news, "She's lacking the touch of the father of her pup. This pain could eventually terminate the pup." The healer saw Sesshomaru tense. Now he had to be around her to keep the pup. This was too much.

Kagome yawned sleepily, "Is there a way around it?" Kagome was blushing cherry red by now. She refused, not because she didn't like Sesshomaru, to sleep in the same bed.

The healer shook his head solemnly, "Afraid not. But… there is something else… that is not necessarily wrong but… strange," His face turned into a form of puzzlement, "The evaluation took three times as long because the pup refused to allow us to check on it. It's like there is a barrier. At first we thought the pup was dying because we only heard a faint heartbeat. In truth, it has a barrier up. We will continue our study to see if we can break down this barrier." The healer bowed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru watched him leave hurriedly. He looked at Kagome. She was tired from all the testing and had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru's beast forced his hand on her womb. His youkai spread into her womb. Something was strange about this barrier. It was strong enough to conceal the pup all the way but has not. Something was strange and Sesshomaru wanted something done about it.

He rubbed that forming lump on her belly. To think. The Ice Berg's pup was growing within Kagome's womb. Sesshomaru started to feel a warm feeling. His pup was using his mother's powers to form a barrier whereas other pups would only learn fifty years after birth.

Sesshomaru was proud.

"And proud you are!" A voice startled Sesshomaru. A feat not all could claim. In fact, only one has been able to do so. Sesshomaru growled lowly and his claws seemed to sharpen as he removed his hand from Kagome's belly. He turned and meet eye to eye with, guess who…

Fuddah.

"This Sesshomaru-"

"Oh hush. Fuddah knew what he was doing. She is a time traveler. Like Fuddah! Only Fuddah can see beyond what she sees!" Fuddah began to dance around and waving his staff while shaking his rump. He laughed joyfully and spun around and pointed a finger at Sesshomaru's nose, "AND YOU!" Fuddah removed his finger and came nose to nose with Sesshomaru, "Shall have very powerful offspring. Fuddah knows. Fuddah sees. Do not worry about barrier." Fuddah jumped back with a sly grin.

Sesshomaru growled, "You knew This Sesshomaru despises humans." Sesshomaru stood ready to rip him apart. Though Fuddah was too powerful and tricky. He was a fox demon shaman after all. Sesshomaru could say his silly antics could defeat anyone. Probably himself as well.

Fuddah laughed and was on the floor rolling on his back. Before Sesshomaru could blink Fuddah was by his side with a hand over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Fuddah knows. Fuddah knows well. That's why Fuddah did it!" Fuddah laughed and again had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sesshomaru twirled around and saw him beside Kagome running his hand over her stomach. "Fuddah has much faith." Fuddah said as if he was wise and very serious.

Then he appeared in front of Sesshomaru's face with goofy eyes, "Hn." Sesshomaru grunted.

"Why do you not have faith like Fuddah has faith?" Fuddah stepped back when he realized Sesshomaru's eyes had tinged red with anger. Fuddah smiled and took his staff and hit the ground once and disappeared into dust once more. Where the hell do that shaman go?

"_I shall be in my quarters." _Fuddah's voice sung in a funny tone before Sesshomaru saw dust go under the door. Sesshomaru walked towards the door and opened it. He almost stepped out when he heard a pained moan from Kagome as she shifted. Sesshomaru sighed and stepped away from the door and closed it. He turned and put his hand on Kagome's stomach.

Fuddah was an absolute annoyance.

**Thank you for voting. I decided to mix 1 and 3 in here together. Please review. Oh! And this is not through. Trisha and Kagome are not through as well as the shaman Fuddah. More is to come.**


	6. Mystery

**Disclaimer: Why can I not own Inuyasha? Bad luck I guess…**

**Alright. Thank you for you fabulous reviews. My number one supporter *sniffles* DONTmessWITHme. Also, I'd like you all to take a look at her story called Reiki Youkai. It is blooming into a wonderful story. I'd also liked to say to keep up the good work. Luvs my reviews! **

**BTW, Sesshy's mate2012, Shippo went **_**with **_**Kagome. It clearly states that he slips in her bag. He uses the pee as an excuse to follow Kagome.**

**Also I noticed that I mentioned no Inuyasha whatsoever! Well… that has to change.**

**Here's you story… Ta dah…**

It was night once again. Kagome was staring at Sesshomaru's bed and Sesshomaru as well. Kagome had a faint blush on her cheeks and had to clear her throat. Rin and Shippo were already tucked in and Jaken was somewhere in the hall knocked out. Sesshomaru stared at her next. '_She's wearing a ridiculously short garment to sleep in' _Sesshomaru mused, not that he minded at all. He had a nice view of her creamy long legs.

**Tantalizing, huh? We just want her to wrap those legs around our waist as we…** Sesshomaru blocked his beast out before the picture that had already been formed begin to make him grow down below. Sesshomaru's beast was one horny thing that was for sure.

Kagome cleared her throat and pulled the sheets back and slipped in. Sesshomaru had on a silk hakama (Something like night pants) that were red and he was bare-chested. Kagome stared at his chiseled muscles and watched them ripple as he got in bed as well. They did not touch but were close to each other. It took a full hour to get over the nervousness and being uncomfortable before they finally went to sleep together.

Sesshomaru woke first. He noticed a few things. One, there was a warm body next to his. Two, they were hugging each other. Three, his head was buried in ebony locks and all he could smell was strawberries and vanilla. Sesshomaru didn't even want to move. He was thoroughly enjoying the heat she provided and from what he could tell that lump on her belly grew a little bit more. And was flushed against his only belly. It's been two days since she had gotten pregnant. It was growing a little too quickly.

Sesshomaru reached his hand down and rubbed her belly. He couldn't help it. It was an instinct. To have his hand where his seed was growing. Yes. His. Sesshomaru was proud of it as well. In Kagome's womb was his possible son or daughter was inside. Sesshomaru heard her moan and snuggle deeper into him. Her dainty hands touching his bare chest.

'_I need to get up. I am much too comfortable with this' _Sesshomaru thought and moved himself. He slipped from under her slender arms. He did not hold back from letting a slight upturn of his lips as he gazed at her hugging a pillow instead. He sent out his youkai to comfort the pup before walking to his study to get busy with paper work.

**~With Inuyasha~**

Sango was so pissed at Inuyasha right now. She was on the verge of bashing Kikyo back into the ground where she **belongs. **She looked at the ground. Miroku was just as worried as she was over Kagome. She had been gone for a few days and it was getting dull in the group.

Inuyasha, like an idiot, said Kikyo would join the group. How Sango wished she could use that 'sit' command. Currently they had put a halt to the search because Kikyo and him had to do some 'important' things. Sango was ready to rip Inuyasha's head off when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo mated.

Miroku leaned against her, for once he wasn't touching her ass. Sango had Hiraikotsu planted in the ground with Kirara cuddled into her lap. Kikyo and Inuyasha went off to have 'fun' again. Sango's brow twitched as she thought of using Hiraikotsu to chop off Inuyasha's penis.

With an evil grin Sango reached for Hiraikotsu but Miroku grabbed her wrist. "It isn't worth it." Miroku mumbled tiredly.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kikyo were in a cave. A bug-eyed woman sat across from them. She was fairly plump and short with that evil scheming look in her eye. She was brewing something over a pot. Throwing in Kami knows what and smiling as it died with an agonizing cry. Inuyasha was freaked out but this was for Kikyo. His love. His only lover and mate. He had finally found a cure for her.

The old woman was smart and was with dark magic and wizardry. She glanced at them and dipped a cup in the foul, green concoction. "This will allow you to live… for five years…" Each spiny finger poked up in front of their eyes, "When it wears out, you will be in pain for six days and then you shall meet your demise." She closed her eyes and gave it to Kikyo. Kikyo grasped the cup.

"Will I be able to take more? To keep myself living?" Kikyo asked and the lady eyes opened.

"Yes." She nodded, "But it is not immortality, my dear. It will allow you to progress in age like a normal human. Once you get too old you shall die… naturally. Now drink and get out of my cave." She sprinkled dust and everything disappeared. All the paper, shelves, and potions. A spell made it all invisible.

Kikyo drunk up and gasped as her heart beat increased. She fell over and Inuyasha swooped in and caught her. The hanyou picked Kikyo up bridal style and left the cave.

There was a cackle from the cave, "Fuddah… beat that." She hissed. Of course the old shaman just happened to be checking on his nemesis and happened to catch the words of challenge.

"Fuddah sees. Fuddah does what Fuddah must to beat Magara." Fuddah disappeared with a booming laughter that made Magara jump with fright. She looked around for Fuddah by saw nothing that assumed he had been near.

Magara snapped her fingers, "Darn fox." She purred and licked her hand and her long, bushy black tail before returning to her cave to conjure up potions in silence.

Inuyasha was glad to see Kikyo's original scent and skin color was coming back. He wandered how she was living but without a soul. Was Kagome dead? No… Magara said something about a soul inside the potion. Or something of that brutal nature. How would this effect Kagome?

He still had to find the tramp. She had his shards. They had been in the well and her mother just said she was choosing her own path and whacked him out the house with a broom and throwing pot and pans left and right.

It was obvious the bitch and made off with his jewels. Kikyo even tricked Kouga into tracking. The reason they stopped was Koga stopped ahead. If anyone could find Kagome it would be Kouga the flea bitten wolf. Then he could kill her. He couldn't have Kagome alive and ruining everything. Kikyo said she was best dead and when she became alive she'd be able to purify the jewel. Inuyasha knew Kikyo was stronger that Kagome by heart. Kagome was just a copy after all.

Sango and Miroku waited. Miroku managed to wake himself up. What was taking them so long? Inuyasha knew better. It was a quickie and then that was it. Sango groaned with anger.

"Miroku… why do we stick around?" Sango was ready to slaughter Inuyasha for losing his sister for a clay bitch.

Miroku could see the rage in his beloved Sango's eye, "Sango, you know Lady Kagome ran off to a destiny of her own. Inuyasha is splitting the group. Once this Naraku business is over, I want out. To settle down." Miroku grasped Sango's hand making her blush. "I can't help but wander why Inuyasha's so driven to find Lady Kagome. It seems more to it than just about Kagome's soul." Miroku narrowed his eyes. Even Inuyasha wasn't stupid enough to try and assassinate Kagome. Kagome was… special.

They both looked towards the setting sun and tried to figure out Inuyasha's hard pressed intentions.

***Unknown Place***

*Evil cackle*

"Trisha… tell me of my to-be mate." A dark voice demanded.

Trisha flinched, "She's pregnant with Lord Sesshomaru's pup. Because of Fuddah. She beat me in hand to hand combat as well." Trisha fell to her knees and bowed her head.

Orange eyes narrowed in the darkness, "What?" He raged, "Pregnant! Sesshomaru's! That old shaman knows my moves ahead of time. This will have to change." All you saw was demonic orange eyes and then sparkling white teeth formed in a devilish grin. "Summon Magara." He made a hum sound of thought, "And my brother. Go, you tramp. Afterwards meet me in my room. I'm frustrated so be undressed already." The mystery man commanded and Trisha nodded.

She was as eager to please as a puppy, "Sir… I shall have Sesshomaru in the end?" Trisha asked weakly.

Another chuckle rang out, "If you so desire, Trisha." The voice turned into a bellow of laughter. The evil mirth filled the air, reverberating off the walls and ceilings of the underground cave. Trisha scampered off to do as told, "Soon, my Kagome. I shall kill that pup and give you my own seed." The voice faded and the eyes and grin disappeared.

A booted foot stepped out of the darkness…

**Who is this new enemy? IDK! I hope you enjoy, next chapter shall be tomorrow. I might be today but I hold no promises on that one. This one was short so with more reviews I shall give you a longer chappie.**

** REVIEW!**


	7. Theirs

**Alright, I posted this as soon as I could. I want you guys to use your imagination for what Fuddah's and Magara's history was. It'll surprise you all at the end.**

**Me: OMG is that an Inuyasha and Kagome encounter down there? **

**Reviewers: I don't know! **

**Me: WELL GO CHECK IT OUT!**

Kagome awoke feeling ill. Sesshomaru was gone. She felt hot and felt like she was draining away. "Sess… Sesshomaru." Kagome whimpered as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her voice was too low, weak, and raspy for Sesshomaru to hear wherever he was. Kagome's head turned to the side, she was sweating. She gripped the sheets. Her heart raced and she couldn't move. Her muscles felt numb and unusable. She felt worst than that time Fuddah had paralyzed her. Only this time she could talk but even then it was no use. Kagome was stressed and the pup stressed.

It called out to its father from the womb. In Sesshomaru's study he felt something wasn't right. He sent out his youkai to calm the pup but it seemed that wasn't the problem. Sesshomaru stood and stepped out his door. He looked down the hall and could openly feel Kagome's aura in extreme distress. Sesshomaru rushed to see what was wrong.

He didn't like what he saw. Kagome was pale and sweating. He picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. Deep within himself his feelings were starting. With these feeling came worry and affection. He was proud to say his pup was to be born of the Shikon Miko. His pup was going to be a strong half breed.

**YES! Accept it. We like miko. Miko will like us. **Sesshomaru's beast growled out approvingly. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes at his beast. Though this action was replaced with worry. She was groaning and her body was jerking slightly with a tremble.

She didn't feel hot. She felt cold enough to be turning blue. She was slowly getting cold because she was… dying. Sesshomaru dashed towards the infirmary with swiftness. He was but a blur in the hallway. He saw a healer in the hallway. "Look at her." Sesshomaru demanded. The healer stared at Kagome and escorted him to a room and checked her out.

"Her soul… it's disappearing." The healer confirmed after several minutes in which Lord Sesshomaru was pacing like a caged tiger.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, "FUDDAH!" Sesshomaru barked loud enough for the entire grounds to hear his desperate call for the old, loony shaman.

Fuddah appeared in front of Sesshomaru out of thin air. Fuddah was grinning until he saw Kagome's terrible conditioning. Her fingertips were a strange shade of purple and body was drained of color. She looked lifeless except fo her sweating and trembling. For once in Fuddah's lifetime he became serious. Not just serious, dead serious. He turned and walked over to Kagome's bedside.

Fuddah actually **glared** at the healer and she ran out. Fuddah was never known to be serious or glare. His attitude was totally new and unpredictable. He clasped his hands together, intertwining his fingers, and said a chant over and over until his whole body outline glowed red. He did not stop there. He changed his hands so that two fingers locked together. His chanted rose in volume.

Sesshomaru watched his skin turn into a glowing red. Fuddah changed his hands to two O's and his eyes seeped a glowing red as well. His fox ears spread from his scalp and his fox tail came out from behind him. His foot became paws and his nails became black like claws.

When the red glow mimicked the movement of flames he took both hands and lowered them unto Kagome. One hand was on her forehead and the other on his stomach.

"Wangabi." Fuddah hissed and Kagome gasped deep in for air. "Zuthar." Kagome arched her back with her eyes skewered shut, "Titamite." Fuddah whispered faintly and Kagome slammed back on the bed. Her mouth gaped open but no sound came out.

Sesshomaru watched the glowing dissipate and Fuddah fell unto his butt. He shook his head and blinked. Fuddah grinned, "All is well!" Fuddah jumped up and lowered an ear to Kagome's chest. He heard her heartbeat working fine and her breathing was regular. He jumped back and began to spin around with his hands in the air. "Fuddah did good! Fuddah did well! Fuddah!" Fuddah spun around rapidly and then disappeared.

Sesshomaru couldn't see how Fuddah could be so serious one moment and then act like he was retarded the next. Sesshomaru turned back to his Kagome. He caressed her hair but stopped, _'My Kagome. MY Kagome?' _Sesshomaru backed away and tried to sort his jumbled emotions. Sesshomaru left out the room but not before ordering a healer to check his pup.

Kagome awoke to a towel being placed on her forehead. Her eyes were blurry. She tried to focus them. She felt… weak. She felt three weights on her and managed to clear up her vision enough to look at the added weight. It was a worried Shippo, Rin, and Mist. Sesshomaru was off to the side leaning against a wall. Kagome tried to even out her breath. She sat up but it took so much effort she was breathing harsher.

"How… long… have I been out?" Kagome coughed viciously and covered her mouth. She was so weak it took a lot of energy to keep her eyes open.

Sesshomaru answered, "A week." Sesshomaru watched her eyes widen.

"Is my…"

"Its fine." Sesshomaru knew she was going to speak of the pup. He had made sure the pup was fine. He would have killed everyone had it not been. Even Fuddah for doing whatever that mystical thing he did. Kagome sighed in relief.

Kagome may not have wanted this situation but that didn't mean she had to be crude enough to want to lose the pup. "What…?"

"Your soul was disappearing. I found out the dead clay pot is officially alive and mated to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for any kind of reaction. The only thing he got was confusion and then knowing.

"Oh… she took another lasting soul… not mine. But how did I-"

"Fuddah." Sesshomaru liked it when she glared at him for cutting her off yet again. Though he did not show it outwardly, "And… Inuyasha and his companions have arrived." Sesshomaru wandered if he'd get a spark of hope out of Kagome.

She did not squeal the name he had expected, "Sango?" Kagome's eyes brighten at the thought of meeting her separated sister. Shippo's tail flickered at the thought and his eyes brightened as well as seeing Kirara. He wandered if Kirara and Mist would get along, after all, both can fly around with each other.

"Too bad Inubaka and Kinky-ho has to come along." Shippo grumbled and got spanked on the behind. He yelped and jumped up.

Kagome was staring at him sternly, "Shippo, I don't want to hear that language again." Kagome chastised and looked at him with an unwavering eye. Shippo ducked his head and grinned sheepishly. Mist barked with laughter as did Rin. Shippo glared at them both and they shut up behind snickers of laughter.

Shippo pouted and stuck his tongue out at Kagome who did the same. Sesshomaru watched, inwardly chuckling at how strict yet playful Kagome could be. Kagome sighed, "I guess I'll get up and meet Inubaka." Kagome threw her legs over the bed side.

Kagome looked a deep breath and stood. She wobbled but held herself up. Rin, Shippo were to her left and Sesshomaru and Mist were to her right. Kagome slowly made it down the halls. Each step regaining her energy as her miko powers flew through her trying to repair any damage done. They knew Inuyasha was waiting the gardens. He had not bothered to hide his aura and Kagome could sense him clearly.

Kagome was breathing heavily as she stood in the open doors of the garden. She looked out and saw Fuddah and Inuyasha with Kikyo and the others off to the side. They were staring at each other. Kagome moved to talk to him but Sesshomaru stopped Kagome and smirked like he knew what was going to happen.

Fuddah studied Inuyasha intensely as he scratched his beard, "You…" Fuddah shifted his staff in his hands, "… are a baka." Before Inuyasha could protest the staff came crashing down on his head. Kagome's eyes widen and he mouth dropped open in a smile.

***Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham!***

Fuddah hovered over Inuyasha with his staff high above his head.

***!WHAM!***

Fuddah watched Inuyasha fall to his back and rub the five lumps growing on his head. Kikyo rushed over and Sango buried her face in Miroku's chest but her face was red with suppressed laughter. Fuddah spotted Kagome out the corner of his eye and smiled brightly, "Kagome, dear! Fuddah sees that you are fine!" Fuddah waved like a mad man. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and walked over along with Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, and Mist. Kikyo glared as Sango ran over to Kagome and embraced her.

Miroku ran over as well and joined the hug. Only his hand began to slide down further. Miroku blinked when he felt his hand being grasped. He followed the clawed hand up to Sesshomaru. Miroku grinned apologetically and stepped away when Sesshomaru released, glowering at Miroku still.

Sango looked at Kagome's belly, she put two and two together, "Kagome! You and Sesshomaru are together?" Sango looked a little fearful but hey, Kagome was smart so there had to be something good in him. Sesshomaru cocked and brow and Kagome blushed.

"No! Nothing like that! It was that crazy loony over there. He impregnated me with Sesshomaru's child." Kagome nodded her head over at Fuddah who was laughing at a ranting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha spotted Kagome, "Oi! You couldn't have me so you got pregnant by my brother! Such a whore!" Inuyasha spat and Kagome frowned. Silence ensued and the only one smirking was Kikyo. Kagome was looking at Inuyasha with disbelief. Kagome turned her head towards Sango.

"I know this two timing bastard ain't calling me no whore." Kagome spoke indirectly to Inuyasha. She turned and glared at him, "This wasn't my choice. It was Fuddah's, he did this to me. That's how I got pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby! And before you fire off that I'm a slut or wench or even a bitch, I'd think twice about what I say unless you want some purifying energy shoved down your throat because I'll turn you human my damn self!" Kagome raised her glowing fist. She suddenly became aware of a wide eyed Shippo in Rin. "Sweeties, go back in the castle." Kagome said sweetly but roughly and they nodded and ran back inside quickly only to watch secretly from the window.

Everyone was shocked by Kagome's aggressiveness and vile language. But darn it Inuyasha had it coming. All these years of calling her out her name! Telling her how weak she was! And comparing her to Kikyo! Oh hell yes, today was Kagome's Potty Mouth Day. Kagome was about to purify someone who she had believed to once be her protector. Not her wanna-be murderer.

Kagome stormed over, one hand on her belly, and rose her fist. Inuyasha got ready. Only thing was she passed him and punched Kikyo until she flew back and skidded and few feet before rolling. Kagome shook her hand, that hurts.

Kagome spun around and faced Inuyasha, "How she has blood in her body is beyond me. But keep her, and yourself, away from me. I don't hate you Inuyasha. I just don't love you anymore." Kagome walked pass him and into the castle. Miroku and Sango looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded and they went inside with Kirara.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, "Get off This Sesshomaru's land." Sesshomaru ordered and looked down at the growling Mist. "Chase." Sesshomaru ordered and Mist, though only an adolescent, charged with his teeth bared. Inuyasha picked up Kikyo and was gone. Mist chased them all the way out of the west.

Sesshomaru turned to check on his miko. His Kagome and his pup.

_Their _pup.

**Awww… another short chapter? Don't bash me yet! The climax of Sesshomaru and Kagome's newfound relationship happens. I know, eight chappies and not even a kiss? Well, next chappie is for you fluff lovers.**

**And… what Fuddah had said during Kagome's operation where she glowed red, it was totally meaningless. Just words that popped in his head that helped bring her soul back… all of it.**


	8. Attraction

**Disclaimer: I might own Inuyasha… wait let me check.. Oh no… I don't own Inuyasha.**

**I'm giving you guys a longer chappie. Things might get a little suggestive but not much. No lemon and limes yet.**

Kagome has been grouchier than ever. Her ankles were swollen. She has a bigger than normal. She was three month pregnant and her hormones were all over the place. She felt sorry for Sesshomaru and his dog senses. Her arousal level had been sky rocketing and to think it really hit's the roof at night when they sleep next to each other. Sometimes she'd wake up and hear Sesshomaru taking in deep breaths of her feminine aroma before jumping out of bed and leaving the room.

In all honesty she couldn't blame him. Though the pup absolutely refused to be away from Sesshomaru at night and Sesshomaru didn't dare fo near another female because his beast refused. Yes. Sesshomaru's beast.

His beast had been planting pictures of Sesshomaru and Kagome making sweet passionate love in Sesshomaru's dreams. So far Kagome hasn't noticed those few days Sesshomaru woke with a hard on. Or when Kagome walks by how his beast is drooling and picturing things to do with Kagome.

It was frustrating because they couldn't keep their minds off each other. It irritated them more because they didn't _want _to take their minds off each other. Kagome shuddered at the thought of actually _wanting _Sesshomaru. She soon realized the shudder had been of longing. True, she loved his smooth skin and his deep voice that always sent waves of desire through her. Yet she had a perfect excuse.

She was pregnant.

Kagome blamed her hormones and knew they only worsened because she was in fact carrying a hanyou pup.

Back to the present time Kagome was still asleep. Chasing around Shippo and Rin after dinner when your pregnant isn't easy. Especially when she could fit three basketballs inside of her belly at least. Sesshomaru was up and noticed her scent once again. Her strawberry and vanilla scent laced with cinnamon and wild flowers that was driving him crazy with need.

**Take our mate. She sate our needs. **His beast prompted but Sesshomaru wasn't going to do this. He blocked the mental pictures his beast was trying to send him.

Kagome woke but controlled her heart beat. She wanted to know what Sesshomaru does when she's sleep. She had to hold back a gasp when his hand went down to touch her round belly. He never touched her belly. Was this something he had been secretly doing every morning? Kagome concentrated, no need to get mad over a minor thing. Dammit! If he wanted to touch her belly he could have asked! Was that so hard? Kagome had to get back her control or her heart beat would slip and he'd know she'd been awake.

Sesshomaru gazed at her skin as his hand rubbed Kagome's. He felt a kick and chuckled. Kagome didn't think she's ever heard such a beautiful sound come from him before. Sesshomaru continued to rub her belly while he looked her over. He eyed her breast that were swollen with milk. They've defiantly gotten bigger.

His chest rumbled at the thought of latching unto one himself. He cleared his head, no thinking of that now. He also noticed Kagome had a body more curvaceous than any demoness around him had. Her skin was soft. He ran his hand down her arm. He'd allow himself the simple joy of touching and smelling her while she slept.

It was much too early. Rin and Shippo wouldn't wake for hours and like clockwork Kagome always woke when they did and went to check on them.

He knew he could feel her body up for the next few hours.

Kagome felt his hand roam over her body. His fingers delicately brushing strands of hair out of her face. His hand caressed her cheek smoothly. His claws scratching just below the eye ever so softly. He pulled his hand away. One hand still rubbed her belly that harbored his pup. Her belly was big and round. She looked ready to drop the load any time now. He couldn't wait to see his pup.

He slid down carefully so Kagome wouldn't wake. He nuzzled her round belly. He did something she never thought he'd do. He placed his lips on her belly and gave it a single peck before rubbing her belly gently. Sesshomaru forced himself to deny his feelings. He did not like the miko. He liked the being inside the miko.

**Do not deny us what is ours. Our pup. Our miko. You like miko and I like miko. **His beast was getting frustrated with Sesshomaru but refused to allow him to relieve this sexual tension on a concubine. What Sesshomaru's beast **wanted** Sesshomaru's beast planned to get.

Truth be told, Sesshomaru knew it was a complete and utter lie to say he wasn't attracted to her. He had no idea why he hadn't noticed her before. She was still as beautiful when she wasn't swollen with his pup. Sesshomaru planted soft kisses up her belly. Both hands gripped each side of her belly.

He ghosted his lips pass her breast and neck. He was going to snake across her lips but her head came up and their lips collided. Shock registered in his mind. It was swept away in a matter of seconds as he deepened the kiss. Her hands kept his hands firmly placed on her stomach. Sesshomaru did not resist or pull away. Their lips molded together. Kagome tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands reached up to his broad shoulders and she gripped them.

Sesshomaru tongue stroked her bottom lip. Kagome willingly opened her mouth and allowed the wet muscle to slither into her mouth. Kagome's tongue brushed up against his. Sesshomaru tried to coax her more into the kiss. It worked as planned. Kagome and Sesshomaru's tongue fought for dominance. Both taking quick sips of air through their noses before crashing their lips together.

Sesshomaru's hand scanned over her stomach and then gripped her thighs. He pulled her closer to him. After several more intensified lip collisions they broke apart. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's startling brown eyes. His hand ran through her hair.

Kagome gave him and small smile before reaching up and caressing her chin, "So is that how you start your day? Rubbing my belly?" Kagome asked quietly as she searched his eyes for something she wanted.

To her surprise Sesshomaru nodded, "I didn't think you'd be all that comfortable with me rubbing your belly." Sesshomaru replied and Kagome rolled her eyes.

That was total bullshit, "Oh please. Now you worry about my comfort. How about standing out there with swollen ankles and then beckoned to play tag with kids? Call that uncomfortable. I felt like I was walking on needles." Kagome pushed upwards to sit up so Sesshomaru had to lean on his side on his elbow. "Oh and don't tell me about having to listen to Jaken rants. The toad practically follows me down the halls. By the way, he's in the infirmary. I couldn't take it. He went out the window." Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples and remembered the day she chucked the green toad out the window on that hot afternoon.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Oh really?" Sesshomaru watched her rub her belly and wiggle her toes.

"Yes. And don't forget to remind me not to play hide and seek in the castle with Rin, Shippo, and Mist. Kami, how many stairs do you have in this place?" Kagome had gotten lost and said forget it and sat down in the hall. Rin, Shippo, and Mist found her instead and helped her back to her room to the best of their ability.

Sesshomaru had gotten use to the crazy games she played with Shippo and Rin. Ah, he always forgot Mist. He was Kagome's pup too. She treated him just a caring as she treated Shippo and Rin.

"Oh and we couldn't finish the math lesson… I ate all the grapes." Kagome muttered and threw her legs over the bed, "Would it kill ya to help me up every once and a while? I mean, look at my stomach it's huge." Kagome looked down and realized she couldn't see her feet. Her eyes began to tear up as Sesshomaru made his way to help her up.

He smelt the salt in the air and saw Kagome crying, "What's wrong now?" Sesshomaru watched her sob her heart out.

"I *hic* can't *hic* see *hic* my feet! *hic* When I stand *hic* up." Kagome cried. Sesshomaru saw she had her feet pulled back. Yes it was impossible to see her feet whenever she stood but not if she leaned down some. He gave her a hug making Kagome pause. Was he really hugging her?

Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulders, "Kagome, that's because our pup is blocking the view." Sesshomaru rubbed her belly for the first time in knowledge that she was awake. Kagome began to tear up again at the word 'our' pup. He usually say 'his' pup or 'her' pup. "Let's get you in a hot spring..." Sesshomaru helped Kagome who had terrible mood swings. You'd think she was naturally bipolar by how much she can switch moods in five minutes.

The screen door in Sesshomaru's room led to a wonderful indoor hot spring. It was his personal hot spring he let no one use. Only when Kagome was sore and complains does he says she can go in and take a soak. Kagome found it odd what her and Sesshomaru had. They were dancing around each other and to be honest all she wants is for him to be straightforward. Though she'll let him do it at his own pace. She knew Sesshomaru was emotionally retarded so was probably going to need some time to place his emotions before her could actually do much of anything.

Snapping back into reality was when she felt herself lowered into water. She was naked as well. Sesshomaru had undressed her!

Sesshomaru loved the way she looked. She was delicious in all the right places. Her stomach was the apple of his eye. Sesshomaru got that fulfilled feeling again. One of these days he'll have to suck up his pride and tell Fuddah thanks for picking Kagome. As soon as she got over the blushing stage she was relaxing. Her breast just above the water, only showing as much cleavage that left a lot to the imagination.

Then again, Sesshomaru just undressed her. There wasn't much left to the imagination. Kagome sunk deeper and sighed with bliss at how the water kneaded her sore muscles. What she didn't expect was for the water to shift. When Kagome peeked she saw Sesshomaru got in with her. Kagome blushed fiery red.

"Wha-what are y-you do-doing Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome stuttered and ducked down deeper. It was already embarrassing that he undressed her but now he's naked in the hot spring with her. She must have turn ten different shades of red when she saw him walk closer.

Sesshomaru smirked at her behavior, "Relax miko, I only wish to bathe you." Sesshomaru saw her blush even more. Kagome pressed herself against the walling of the hot spring. Sesshomaru took a towel and dipped it in water. He lathered it with a soap smelling just like Kagome. That strawberry and vanilla scent he couldn't get enough of.

Kagome blushed as the cloth touched her skin. He began the pull her up to wash her body. Sesshomaru could sense her nervousness. He turned her around and washed her back. Kagome calmed a little but her mind was screaming at her, _What is he doing?_ As Kagome's blush turned even redder as he did her shoulders. Kagome gasped when he turned her back around. He wasn't looking at her chest. He was looking at her belly.

_He seems awfully fascinated that I'm having his pup and that it's in my belly._ Kagome mused in her head. She felt her towel caress her belly delicately. Like was going to break the being inside. Kagome couldn't resist and put her hand atop Sesshomaru's.

_I think I'm falling for Sesshomaru… _Kagome whispered in her mind.

_***Unknown Place***_

"Trisha… when the pup is born I want you to kidnap it. No doubt its parents will come. And I can have Kagome and you can do whatever with Sesshomaru." A voice echoed in the cave. Trisha saw the glowing orange eyes and the twisted white teeth that were in a grin.

Another voice appeared, "And I shall have the jewel." Trisha shivered at the voice. It was so… creepy. Actually both of them were creepy. If she didn't get out of here soon she'd scream.

"Oh yes, my baby brother. Naraku." The voice laughed and Naraku as well.

Naraku stepped out the shadows wearing his white pelt and baboon mask, "Oceara, what I long time it has been." Naraku grinned wickedly. Oceara closed his eyes and his mouth. His booted foot came out the shadows and then himself.

Oceara had green scaly skin and long, blonde hair that was hanging to his ankles. He had a muscular build and was tall. His armor was fierce as the spikes protruded all over it. One dare not touch him. His lizard tail followed him like a dead weight but in battle it became nothing short of a sledgehammer.

Trisha eyes creased in fear in being in the room with the two most evilest beings to walk this earth. Trisha nodded her head towards Oceara, "Of course, Master. Allow me to go back to the castle before I am missed." Trisha excused herself and ran away as quick as her feet could take her. Being in the same room as those two sent a tingle up her spine.

Trisha already knew Kagome and Sesshomaru wasn't close, so this should be easy to rip them apart. No feelings had been involved… right?

It had been two weeks and Kagome was tired. She felt like she was going to go into labor soon. She lie in bed in the afternoon. She knew Sesshomaru would come and check on her in about an hour. The guy at least had to see her five times a day.

When the door opened she expected Sesshomaru but found it to be Rin, Shippo, ad Mist. All three were giddy about the pup. Rin ran over and Shippo as well. They leapt on either side of her. Mist sat on the floor next to her licking her hand. Kagome petted Mist before looking at the jubilant children.

Rin looked exceptionally shy and Shippo looked happy. Mist had proceeded to chase his tail now. "Okay, what's up you three?" Kagome asked and gave Shippo a peck on the cheek. Rin played with her hair some more.

"Rin was just wandering… if you'd…" Rin had a faint blush tainting her cheeks, "If you'd be Rin's new mommy?" Rin asked quietly. Kagome beamed at the idea. Kagome remembered how the whole castle thought Rin was hers because they looked alike. Kagome would be happy to accept Rin. Rin was such a good girl and was a quick learner which was seen through their lessons together.

"Alright Rin, I'll be your new momma." Kagome pushed herself to sit up. Rin smiled thankfully and maneuvered around Kagome's belly to embrace Kagome in a tight hug. Kagome pulled her away, "Now I know there is someone you want to be your papa. Run along now." Kagome looked at Rin with a knowing look. Rin blushed and grabbed Shippo's hand and dragged him out the room. Mist stopped chasing his tail to run along and catch up.

Kagome contemplated on getting up to go see Sango. Then again she seemed so far away in the castle. Why the hell was this castle so big? Is it specially built to annoy the hell out of pregnant women?

Kagome groaned and sat up and managed to fold herself lotus style. She concentrated on her miko energy. It was difficult with one pup inside her. Her miko energy was going haywire. If she could control them now she must be an expert when she birth the pup.

She looked at the curtain-drawn window. The sun rays washed over her of this lovely afternoon. A blue bird hovered high in the sky. What a marvelous… wait? Who's that? Kagome wrestled to stand up and walked over the window. Why was Trisha sneaking in the gate? Why was she running to the castle?

Kagome didn't know but she turned around and waddled out the room in intent of finding Trisha and interrogating her about this. Trisha had no need to sneak in and out of the gate. Why was she out of the gate was the question. She was a castle servant, supposed to stay strictly at the castle unless Sesshomaru gave her orders not to.

With this knowledge Kagome went down what she seemed to be a millennium of steps before finding Trisha walking the halls as if she hadn't just ran all the way back to the castle.

"What were you doing sneaking in the gates?" Kagome stood behind her with her hands on her hips. Trisha stiffened and her eyes widen to find Kagome behind her. Trisha turned and growled dangerously at Kagome. Kagome didn't fear her though.

Trisha turned, paying no mind to Kagome, "It is none of your business." She stated snobbishly before continuing on. Kagome was far from pleased by her constant rudeness. Kagome waddled up quickly ad grabbed that blonde, curly hair and yanked her head back so Trisha had to look up to see a fierce Kagome. Kagome did not have the time to argue with her. Yet Kagome's mood swings were in full gear now.

"It is my business." Kagome hissed and her grip tightened on Trisha's hair.

Trisha narrowed her eyes, "No it is not. You have no power here. You're just some tramp Sesshomaru had his seed implanted in. To think he really cares for you is bullshit. He cares for his heir." Trisha yanked her hair free and continued on with a crestfallen Kagome in her wake.

Kagome went from pissed, to sad, to accepting. Trisha was right, she held no power. Sesshomaru did not care for her in the slightest. When the pup was born then it would be goodbye to her. Kagome went to her room this time. She closed and locked the door before sitting in her bed and thinking of what she was going to do. How she had been falling for Sesshomaru when he had not an ounce of care for her.

It was truly tragic. To watch the pregnant woman feel like all she was, was a baby factory. How she was useless. Trisha's words took a big blow to Kagome's self esteem. Kagome thought of herself as pitiful and weak. That was all she was. Nothing more and probably less than that.

Sesshomaru came out of his study in an hour. As he walked towards his room he could feel Kagome's depressed aura coming from her own room. She never went to her own room anymore. What had unsettled her so now? Sesshomaru went to find out.

Even Sesshomaru couldn't fight it any longer. He actually _cared_ for Kagome. Sweet, innocent Kagome. Now that someone had upset her it made him fill up with a fury he had never experienced before. He knocked upon her door and got no answer. He turned the knob to see it was locked.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura outside her door, "Go away, the pup is fine!" Kagome barked and sunk further into the bed as tears strolled down her cheeks. Sesshomaru glared at the door. What did she mean, the pup was fine? Of course he knew the pup was fine. He could spread his youkai and sense that.

"I know that. Open the door, Kagome. Are you alright?" Sesshomaru readied a claw to pick the lock.

"NO! Why do you even care?" Kagome hissed from the other side. That was it. _'What is wrong with her?' _Sesshomaru picked the lock and turned the knob once more. He opened her door to see she had been crying her heart out.

Sesshomaru closed the door and walked over. He sat beside her on the bed, "What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked brushed his hand against her cheek. Kagome yanked away and looked in another direction.

"What's going to happen after this? Huh? I'm going to be kicked out of the castle to fend for myself, Shippo, and Mist." Kagome mumbled but Sesshomaru heard it. He wandered what had brought this about. "I'll be able to visit every once and a while. But nothing, I'm going to be an aimless traveler." Kagome cried silently as she spoke with a harden face.

Sesshomaru thought about it. What would he do when Kagome gave birth? His beast beat him to an answer, **Keep her. Not right to separate mate from her pup.** His beast was intent on getting them mated but he was right. Kagome loved pups too much and for him to take her away from her own would be downright cruel.

"Kagome, you shall stay in the castle with This Sesshomaru. You're Rin's mother." Sesshomaru saw surprise go in her eyes but then she was angry and sad once again. Rin had come to him early asking permission to call him dad and told him how Kagome accepted to be her momma. Shippo even got the guts to asks as well.

"Then what? You're going to go back to despising me?" Kagome looked at him coldly.

Sesshomaru drew his head back, "Where is this coming from?" Sesshomaru asked, equally coldly.

Kagome turned her head away again, "Trisha was sneaking in the gates. I demanded why and she says I have no power and that you don't care about me and I shouldn't think it." Kagome admitted.

Sesshomaru would have to talk to Trisha. Not only was she sneaking in the gates but she made **his** Kagome upset. Sesshomaru put a finger under her chin and turned her to look at him in the eyes, "I shall go deal with Trisha now. Remember, This Sesshomaru **does** care." Sesshomaru gave her a passionate kiss.

Kagome's eyes flew open with shock. They slowly closed as she kissed him back. Sesshomaru pulled away and departed before Kagome could open her eyes. A warm smile spread across her lips. Sesshomaru did care and that made her happy. Kagome got up from the bed without delay. She waddled to Sesshomaru's room to take a nap.

_***With Inuyasha***_

"That tramp has my shards!" Inuyasha growled and paced. Kikyo and Inuyasha were just outside of the western border. "Not only that but she had to steal my group as well!" Inuyasha complained and Kikyo nodded.

"She must meet her end. I know how. Come, Inuyasha. We shall rid of Kagome and that pup growing inside of her." Kikyo stood and grabbed her bow and arrows. How refreshing it felt to be alive. To have blood coursing through her veins. Inuyasha was at attention. His hatred for Kagome continued to grow especially when she punched Kikyo.

He nodded his head, "Yes, my love." He allowed Kikyo to saddle up on his back before leaping off in the direction in which she told him to.

**Alright, here's your eighth chappie. Please Review and tell me how you like it. I'm open to critics and if any of you have suggestion I'd be happy to at least consider them all! Ja ne.**


	9. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I just might… nope. Still don't own Inuyasha.**

**I appreciate your reviews. Thank you for leaving such wonderful comments. Now I have put a bit of a surprise in this chapter. Also I know you've been waiting for the pup to be born so I will make Kaggie give birth. Enjoy.**

Kagome was waddling around on her fourth month. Sesshomaru has been more guarding over Kagome. With her cover blown Trisha had ran away. Kagome was nervous about this news. Who was Trisha running to? It was obvious she went out the gate for something. Kagome's worry especially with her cramps were causing Sesshomaru to be overly concerned. It was normal for humans to die giving birth to a demon pup. How Izayoi had made it was a mystery to him. He knew she had been bed ridden for almost a month.

Now Kagome was getting irritated because of his worry that he tried to hide behind an indifferent mask. Sometimes she wanted to smack him clear across the face and say 'LEAVE ME ALONE' but she knew that wasn't wise. Pregnant with his heir or not he was still Sesshomaru. The Killing Perfection. She didn't want to be his next victim.

Sesshomaru did back off when he sensed the agitation coming from her. Though now he had Rin and Shippo constantly running up to her to see how she was doing and seeking her out. Not that they didn't mind. Mist even aided by sniffing her out every hour when she went outside or was far on the other side of the castle.

Well… that didn't go as planned either. Kagome told the kids she'd take a nap. Sesshomaru didn't like to let them bother her during her naps so he told them to hold off for two hours before checking on her to see if she had waken.

It didn't benefit a pregnant Kagome. She had a week before she would give birth. She was scared when she heard a whisper from the servants that humans usually died in this process. Kagome didn't bring up the uneasiness to Sesshomaru because he'd behead the servants. Something she didn't want.

So now she walked the halls. Without the kids to check up on her she had gotten virtually lost in twenty minutes of their departure. She had been looking for the kitchen. Six months in this place and she still hadn't the slightest idea where things were. Kagome thought of asking Sesshomaru for a map of this place.

Kagome was having that shooting pain in her belly again. She was cramping up and she only took slow steps. She held her stomach and rubbed it soothingly. Maybe it was missing its father. _I'd go see him if I knew where he was._ Kagome grew use to checking on him and saying she was in pain. Sometimes she wasn't and just wanted to be nosy.

She was surprised at how softened Sesshomaru gotten but as soon as a servant or someone walked in he was as cold as a winter's day. She liked it that way. Kagome felt powerful. Sometimes he'd let his control slip and his attraction would show.

It was comforting to say the least. Right now was a great time for him to realize her lie as well. Kagome sat in the hall breathing heavily. It was then she felt a substance beneath her. She looked down and her eyes widen considerably.

_Kami… help… me._ The first thing that soared through Kagome's head was, _My water just broke! AHHH! _Then it went somewhere along the lines of, _Where the hell is Sesshomaru when you need the icy bastard? _Then her emotions changed rapidly until she was hit with her first contraction. She let out a startled scream. This was all very new to her. Everything was new to her. She was Kami knows where in the castle. Why were there no servants around?

Kagome breathed evenly in deep breaths. She then sent out her aura to find Sesshomaru with every last bit of concentration she had before another contraction could hit.

Thankfully, before it did, she hit home. Sesshomaru felt his aura prod at him with urgency. He furrowed his brows and stood. He exited his study and sent out his youkai to his pup. Then he heard Kagome's scream. He darted down the hall faster than ever. Servants alike heard the screech and prepared. Shippo and Rin rode on Mists back as he soared down the halls.

Careful not to crash into any frantic servants they sped up to reach Kagome who could be heard going into labor.

Kagome was in the infirmary sweating as she felt her contractions hit earlier and earlier. A female healer had a worried look on her face. The healer had seen Sesshomaru's melted mood and did not wish to see Kagome die. "Alright, Milady. You need to push." She instructed. Kagome took deep breaths and pushed.

It hurt like hell!

There was only one thing that came out of Kagome's mouth, "SESSHOMARU! IMMA KILL YOU!" Kagome screamed and stopped pushing because of the pain it was causing her. When she was told to push again she did so. A line of cursing and profanities never heard of followed from the angry Kagome.

Soon a healthy cry was heard. The healer held a stunning baby boy. However they notice Kagome was pregnant.

Sesshomaru was startled when over time he heard more than one pup wailing. He was curious as to how many he would have… and where exactly did Kagome learn such foal language. Then a mid wife came out and whispered something in his ear. His eyes immediately widen but you could see the fatherly joy and happiness in his eyes after he got over the initial shock.

To say Sesshomaru was startled was an understatement. Four pups? She had four pups in that round belly? Sesshomaru and the kids jumped up. Mist ran up behind them with Jaken grouching behind. He came in and saw a healer holding two from what he scented to be boys and Kagome holding two that were scented to be both a girl and a boy.

Three males and a female. One name came to mind. Fuddah. He must have seen this coming and that's why he had been so merry these last few days seeing 'Fuddah sees what Fuddah please' from random corners of the castle.

Kagome smiled how Sesshomaru immediately took his two males form the healer and dismissed her to concentrate on the wrapped up bundles.

"The one in your left arm is the first born." Kagome said weakly. She might be weak but she had lived through the ordeal, thankfully. "The one in your right is your second born." Kagome looked down at her third and fourth born. She was still reeling in the shock. Quadruplets.

Rin and Shippo got inside the fresh bed with Kagome. Shippo sniffed the boy, "Momma! Look! They aren't hanyou like Inubaka! Their full youkai! Like me!" Shippo beamed and looked at the boy who was nestled against Kagome fast asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the fact. He took a whiff. It was indeed true.

**Our mate. She gives us plenty pups!** His beast was rearing in pride to see he had made three males. He loved the female the same but he couldn't help but feel completed with his manly pride. Kagome watched as Rin curiously looked at them.

Kagome smiled at her fascination, "Would you like to hold her?" Kagome watched Rin nod eagerly. Kagome carefully gave Rin the girl and Rin held her just like Kagome held the third born son.

Rin felt warmth from the pit of her soul. She was an older sister now. She'd be able to tell the pup all about the girl things when they grew up together. "What… is her name?" Her awe clearly revealed in her voice.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru looking at Rin and his baby girl. His eyes had softened a lot. Kagome turned back to Rin, "I want to name her… Naomi." Kagome smiled as Rin smiled and whispered the name. Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru, "I'll allow you the honor to name your first and second born." Kagome saw him smirk at her.

Sesshomaru looked at his first born, "His name was be Tymaru." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for acceptance and she nodded, "And his name shall be Shamaru." Sesshomaru glance at the smile that crept upon Kagome's face. She looked down at the third born.

"His name will be Dasaura." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "I didn't expect four. Did you?" Kagome asked in a teasing voice.

Sesshomaru didn't hold back his smirk, "No I did not." Sesshomaru had admitted that something surprised him.

"Oh, but I did." Fuddah appeared before them all in which Sesshomaru growled. "Fuddah sees what Fuddah please." Fuddah danced around and disappeared. Hs reappeared in front of Sesshomaru to get a good look at the pups. Then he disappeared and reappeared at Kagome's bedside to look at the pups she cradled. "Fuddah did so on purpose." He heard a growl and this time it wasn't from Sesshomaru. He looked at a raging Kagome.

"I just went through four deliveries because of _your_ crazy antics? If I didn't feel like I was going to rip in half right now you'd been in an early grave!" Kagome voice threatened. Though she had to yawn afterwards. Birthing four pups were no joke. She was tired and handed Dasaura to Shippo who took him willingly. Fuddah just laughed as he disappeared to wherever he went off to.

Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru, "I'm going to be a big brother now, huh?" Shippo eyes shimmered.

For once, Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes, Shippo." Sesshomaru watched Shippo's eyes widen. It was the first time he'd acknowledged his name and not 'kit' or 'pup'.

Shippo stared down at Dasaura. What a fine baby he was indeed. They all looked so innocent and adorable. He wish he could hold them forever. They were so small and delicate. Fragile to the touch. Held a special place in his heart since the moment he laid eyes on them. He'd vow to protect them. He'd vow to protect the four pups from anything. Be it Naraku or Inubaka.

They probably didn't know why Fuddah gave them four but that wasn't important. What was important was that they were there. Kagome had lived through it as well. Kagome was so happy. Her fatigue was nearly nonexistent with one glance at her babies holding her babies.

Still had to go to sleep sometime. She drifted off to a restful slumber to regain enough energy to take care of four, healthy pups when she awaken.

**I've been thinking of a sequel. Don't worry this is no where near the end. It's just the significance of her having four pups would come in should I make a sequel. Anyway. Review. I'll let you all know that the pregnancy is over… while the battle has just begun.**


	10. Connection

**Disclaimer: I think I got the papers saying I own Inuyasha! Wait… those are my bills. No owning Inuyasha today.**

~*~Kagome woke soon the next day in her own bed in her own room. All she saw was the sunlight peeking at her through the window. She made a sound that sounded like an evil growl. She was still sore from birthing quadruplets. Quadruplets. She couldn't get over it. Four pups instead of the expecting one. Tymaru, Shamaru, Dasaura, and Naomi.

She needed to talk to someone. Someone in particular.

"Then Fuddah shall appear if you wish it." A voice stated making Kagome jump. On the other side of the bed sat Fuddah. He always appeared out of no where but Kagome still couldn't get use to it. "What is it you need to talk about?" Fuddah asked with a gentle smile. He wasn't going to bounce off walls. Kaogme needed proper resting. She did birth four pups after all.

Kagome took time to adjust to his presence, "Why? Four of all numbers." Kagome turned her head to look at the ceiling. She loved her pups, yes. Would Sesshomaru even bother to let her see them often even with her being in the castle? Would Sesshomaru allow her to let them know she was their mother?

Fuddah nodded his head, "He better. He will. Fuddah knows." Fuddah grinned with knowing.

Kagome suddenly realized Fuddah read minds. "Why… did you pick me?" Kagome watched him open his mouth, "Don't say because I am a time traveler." Kagome glared at him.

_She is smart. She is trying to figure out Fuddah's intentions._ Fuddah thought and scratched his beard, "Fuddah knows best. Have faith. Fuddah knows you well. Very well." Fuddah searched her eyes and saw a whole lot of confusion.

"How? Explain to me." Kagome looked away from him, "You're hiding something you crazy buffoon." Kagome glanced at him briefly out the corner of her eye. She seemed to be searching in the general direction of the door.

Fuddah looked thoughtful, "You're mine." He bluntly stated. Kagome head whipped around so she could get a good look at his face. Kagome was officially bamboozled. What was it his random man was talking of now?

"What do you mean?" Kagome had to ask.

Fuddah looked down in an ashamed way, "Fuddah did something terrible." Fuddah blinked back what seemed to be tears. Despite her soreness Kagome sat up. What was so terrible? She was at a lost. "Fuddah remembers well though Fuddah doesn't want to." Fuddah used a finger to wipe away a single tear. "She had a soft voice. Sing lovely like you." Fuddah saw Kagome blush through his tears and managed a small smile.

Was it love he missed out on?

She had no chance to question for her heart dropped at his next words, "She died pregnant." Fuddah stood and walked in his funny way to the window, "Fuddah killed her on mistake." Fuddah recollection was clear as the sky was blue. He turned and walked towards a shocked Kagome. He rested an old, feeble hand on her cheek. "Fuddah needed something to remember Junsa by." Fuddah withdrew his hand.

Everything was spinning for Kagome, "Where is this going?"

"Using Fuddah's magic Fuddah transferred you to the womb of someone in the future. Where you could live peacefully as a miko. Your 'mother' did not get pregnant by your father. Fuddah made a mistake." Fuddah whimpered.

Kagome gripped her chest, "Then I am a youkai? That's how a birth full youkai?" Kagome eyes widen.

Fuddah stared at her, "No. You be human. Fuddah knows. Fuddah doesn't know how you birth full youkai. Fuddah intertwined your 'mother' and 'father', their genetics, to insure that. The most you'd have is Fuddah's powers." Fuddah explained.

After the shock and silence Kagome began to fume, "So there was never a nagging voice in your head saying I should have been told sooner?" Kagome blasted at him, for once Fuddah did not smile and play several games to confuse the hell out of her, "NO! That's not it! You decided to impregnate me despite knowing you are my biological… freakish father! Do you realize what you have done?" Kagome was enraged at the moment and her purifying energy was spreading. It did not hurt Fuddah, he was immune.

Fuddah bowed his head, "Fuddah knows what he's done. Fuddah had to do it… for the future. You'll see. You'll see what Fuddah means. There is more to the story than meets the eye." Fuddah did not disappear. He unleashed his own youkai. Kagome found it made her powers look weak and puny. "Fuddah is strong. Not strong enough to protect his loved ones. Fuddah said that every day. Fuddah took care of you as you grew. You not knew but Fuddah was there. Making sure you are alright. Like Fuddah is now." Fuddah then broke into a huge grin and opened his arms, "Can Fuddah hug you?" Fuddah asked.

Kagome was baffled. First she found out Fuddah was more than he said himself to be. He was her father in fact. No. This was too weird. Too much to handle. She has four pups. Then she founds out that the happy-go-lucky old man that Fuddah is, is her father. Isn't that suppose to be impossible?

There was no reluctance. She flew into the old man's arms sobbing her heart out. Mostly about her jacked up life. Talk about overwhelming.

At the scent of Kagome's tears Sesshomaru temporarily departed with his four pups in the nursery to seek her out. _Hn. Why should This Sesshomaru do so? She no longer carries this Sesshomaru's heirs._ Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the room she was sure to be in despite the silent observation going within his head.

**Cares for mate. Mate cries. We belong with mate. **Sesshomaru's beast told him forcefully. **I shall take over shall you deny our mate any longer. **Sesshomaru knew his beast would fight him tooth and nail for control, would claim Kagome, and settle back down. He had no desire for Kagome and he wouldn't allow his beast to rape her.

He cannot say he has no attraction of the miko whatsoever. He had clearly admitted that when she was pregnant. He might even had a sexual attraction to her. Hell, he might even like her. _'No. It does not go that far.' _Sesshomaru heard a growl of disagreement.

He'd return to this inner battle later. Right now he was in front of Kagome's door. He opened it and saw her crying into loony Fuddah. What was going on now. How had he angered her or saddened her?

"What ails you miko?" Sesshomaru asked without emotion.

Kagome looked at him with red, puffy eyes, "Fuddah is my biological father!" She cried into the shaman again. Sesshomaru eyes widen fractionally. He was tempted to laugh and ask 'are you serious' but held himself back. Were they serious? He looked at Fuddah who actually did not grin and instead looked over to the right corner of the room in… shame? Sesshomaru blinked and thought they might need some bonding time and stepped out the room. He took a deep breath. So all these years this is where his shaman had been off and disappearing to?

This was odd… to say the least.

Giving them some time he left the reunited father and daughter. It wasn't even that they were just reunited. When she first saw him injecting Sesshomaru's semen inside her womb. Sesshomaru shook his head of such thoughts before walking back towards his pups.

Back in the nursery the nanny stepped out to gather some blankets. The window creaked open the second the nifty elderly woman left. The pups were huddled together in a large bassinet a few feet from the window. In stepped a shadow. They all had their eyes closed. The cloaked person sashayed towards the bassinet. Cooing and humming a tuneless tune.

The first born, Tymaru was picked up, "Hey there, little guy." A voice chuckled. It was a feminine voice. Tymaru kicked his legs and opened his golden eyes, "I'm going to take you and your siblings with me." A voice sounded conspiratorial.

Tymaru stared into the endless shadow that was suppose to be the face. He didn't like the aura radiating off the woman. It didn't remind him of his mother or that person that has been taking care of him and his brothers and sister. Tymaru made a sound indicating he was about to cry.

His toes rubbed together and his arms moved aimlessly like he was punching her hands, "Eh." His face scrunched up but his eyes stayed open.

"I shall have you and your siblings." She was going to reach for the other when Tymaru blinked his eyes. His eyes were pure red. He blinked them again and they were normal.

_Strange, _mystery woman thought, _He shouldn't be in touch with his inner demon. Yet. _It only fueled her more. Her master would love this. He could manipulate them against their parents. Soon, she'd have her Sesshomaru. They'd have their own pups who'd be stronger, together.

She cradled Tymaru and reached for Shamaru. She hissed when her hand came in contact with a burning spiritual barrier. She looked down at the first born. He seemed to be glaring up at her as if stating 'no touchy'. His glare almost as cold as the Killing perfection. His father, Lord Sesshomaru.

She chuckled, showing her shiny white fangs, "Protective, eh?" Her grin turned into an upset frown. It would not due to have only one pup. Her Master demanded them all strictly.

"Yeah. You could sat that." A voice loomed from behind her. She turned quickly to see who it had been, she saw a fox kit. "Hey! You're that Trisha servant! Leave my brother alone!" Shippo pounced at her, little claws extended. Trisha growled with annoyance and took one hand to slap him away. Her hand made contact but he did not fly. He sunk his teeth into her hand and refused to let go no matter how much waving around.

Trisha's other hand was full with Tymaru and she couldn't pry the pest off. She rose her hand with Shippo intact. She slammed her hand down on the wall. Unfortunately, it only hurt herself. Shippo a was crawling on her squirrel style. He ground his teeth together as he spiraled around her arm and over her back. Once she looked up to find him on her shoulder he yelled, "Fox Fire!" And blue fire blew her in the face. Trisha stumbled backwards and Shippo pried Tymaru away.

Shippo managed to fling himself to the bassinet. He hung to the edge with his elbows keeping him up and his pawed feet claws digging into the woven material of the bassinet. As soon as Tymaru was down and safe the barrier grew around him. Shippo was relieved the nanny was rushing back.

Trisha was disoriented as she stood up and heard the nanny on her way. She erected a strong barrier taught by Oceara to keep the nanny at bay as well as any guards that happen to come by.

Trisha turned, her hood had flown down and her blonde curls bounced. Trisha began to etch forward. She actually felt intimidated by the small growl Shippo released. In Shippo's mind it was time to man up. He was the big brother and he'd take the role with complete and utter seriousness.

Trisha grabbed a vase decoration as she came closer. Shippo turned on her and leapt out. He went down and bit at her cloak. He tugged backwards as she yelped. Trisha came crashing down on Shippo. Her body seemed to jerk as Shippo struggled free. He came out and fired backwards. His back hit the wall.

Trisha cracked her hazel eyes open. "Vermin." She hissed and she lifted the vase and smashed it down. Shippo managed to duck under the vase that was aimed for his head. She grabbed him by his tail. Shippo grit his teeth and his pawed feet began to kick her in the nose repeatedly. Shippo got free from her hold and flew back into another wall a good distance from her.

He began to panic. He couldn't hold off this woman much longer. _No, I have to. For momma and my… papa._ Shippo would prove that he was like Sesshomaru. That he could be Sesshomaru's son. Strong and brave.

Trisha was livid that Shippo was more than some pesky kit . He was as bad as a rat. Easy little prey but they pack a punch and a strong bite. Trisha began to stand when she felt his weight on her. She looked to see he was biting at the neck of the cloak. She propped one hand against the wall and the other she was going to grab Shippo.

Expertly, he slipped through her grasp. Shippo's two pawed feet dug in her mouth as one hand held her nose and his other, small clawed hand rose. He slashed downwards forming four cuts across Trisha's right eye. Having enough, she caught Shippo and threw him off her with all her might.

A loud 'thump' was heard as he crashed into a wall harshly. He slid to the ground unconscious. Trisha smiled and rubbed her slightly scratched up nose and scratched eye. She lifted her cloak hood and went to the bassinet. She reached down but the purifying hiss caused her to jump back. Her fingertips had been burned. Then she felt it. Someone had broken her barrier.

Before Trisha could escape through the window the door slammed upon and an arrow flew. Trisha squeaked as it pinned her hood back to show her scratched face. Kagome had another arrow poised to fire.

"You're in here with my babies?" Kagome let out a startling growl. She looked at an unconscious Shippo, "You touched my pup! **Dammit you hurt my pups! Bitch say your prayers because you're about to die!**" Kagome roared and released an arrow full of purifying energy. Trisha ripped her cloak from the previous arrow and ran towards the window. Kagome pulled in another arrow as Sesshomaru entered. Kagome fired again but wound up shattering the window.

Trisha leapt out and Sesshomaru dashed over with his demonic speed. His hand grasped the hood of her cloak. She made choking sounds and then sounds of struggle. She wormed her way out of the cloak until Sesshomaru only held the materiel as she freefall towards the ground. Thinking she was committing suicide he watched. Oh but no, a lizard like dragon appeared and swooped her up before she could hit the ground where guards awaited.

Sesshomaru inwardly cursed. He turned to find the nanny checking on the pups as well as Kagome who had Shippo cuddled into his arms. Sesshomaru felt… proud again. Shippo fended that wench off for kami knows how long until they were able to get there. He had stopped because Rin insisted he see the new cluster of flowers she had gotten him. No wander Mist had been going out of the control trying to pull him away. He had got angry at the growing wolf for trying to separate him from the joyful Rin. Then she announced something was wrong and he was off like a light. No doubt the canine stayed behind with Rin just in case.

His pups were completely unharmed. Shippo had done his job well. He heard a moan coming from the little fellow, "I did it… I was strong…" Shippo mumbled and looked at Sesshomaru, in search of approving eyes. Shippo's eyes lightened up when Shippo saw the approving and appreciation in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You were a wonderful big brother." Sesshomaru commented and Shippo broke out into a grin. He groaned as his head began to throb. He rubbed his small hands through his hair. Kagome just smiled down at him.

Later that night things had settled down. Guards and servants were more weary knowing Trisha was out and seeking vengeance. Only certain ones were allowed within the barrier placed around the room.

Now night had come upon them. Kagome was empty as she laid down. She had gotten use to sleeping in Sesshomaru's bed. Though she knew she'd have no need to do so now. She also knew the healers had been worried when she had jumped up to save her pups. Saying she should be in pain from delivering pups one after another. Kagome guessed that if a demon pup wanted out it wanted out.

Her miko powers had taken care of that. She was still a little tender but not to the point where she was limping around. It was just it was uncomfortable to walk around for so long.

So now not only was she uncomfortable from walking around so much but she was empty. Kagome turned over and tried to get a wink of sleep. She closed her eyes but it did not work twenty minutes later. She sat up in bed with a huff. This wasn't going to work. She flipped the covers off her and got up. She walked around to her door. She thought about what she planned.

There was a strong possibility Sesshomaru would kick her out. Kagome paced and thought of going to Sesshomaru's room or not. If she did, she could get thrown out. If she did not, she'd never get any sleep and even she knew she was cranky when she was tired. She'd suffer humiliation and a wounded pride should he kick her out. She'd be pacing and her feet was already hurting if she did not go.

Kagome sighed and stopped pacing and set on the edge of her bed, "This is a one way road to nowhere with this argument." Kagome muttered to herself. She looked at the side of the bed that she should be sleeping in, was trying to sleep in. Kagome knew she couldn't do it. "Screw a wounded pride, I can at least try." Kagome stood up, firm with her resolution. She walked towards the door and reached for the knob.

She drew her hand back at the last moment and ran it through her hair, _but… no! _Kagome hurried and grabbed the door knob. She turned it and slipped outside and closed it softly. She leaned her back against the door. _I'm out. Now, Kagome, just go down the hall to his door. Open it. And jump and bed and hope he don't chop any of your limbs off. _Kagome was scared of her own inner thoughts and she thought them. With a deep breath she headed down the hall. As she went there extra slowly she noticed childbirth had gained her some weight.

Maybe in the morning she'd ask Sesshomaru or Fuddah to train her. She'd need it to get back in shape. That was for later, though. For now, Kagome was outside Sesshomaru door. Kagome took a deep breath once more to calm her nerves. Reaching for the door handle her hand began to tremble. She bit her lip and slowly grasped the knob and turned it.

Never before in her life did the 'click' the door make when you turn the knob ever sound like a huge explosion that would startle Sesshomaru awake. She squeezed in and closed it. She winced at the sound of the click again. She turned and saw Sesshomaru's back was to her. He was sleeping.

Kagome tip toed over to the bed. She looked down at the sheets and bit her tongue and wrung her fingers. Finally she reached down and grabbed the sheets. Carefully she stepped down into the comforting sheets. Feeling she was too far from the warmth she scooted closer to Sesshomaru until she was mere inches from his back.

Sesshomaru smirked but concealed it as he rolled over. He pulled a surprised Kagome into him, he leaned down to her ear, "Good to have you back." Sesshomaru whispered. The day that she hadn't shared his bed was agonizing.

He could practically feel the small smile on her lips, "Good to be back." Kagome whispered in return and put her hands to his chest as he held her close. Who had she been kidding? No one could sneak up on Sesshomaru without his notice. He had let her sneak up on him. He had wanted her to share his bed. Even if she had no pup.

To Kagome that was sweet. To Kagome, her and Sesshomaru were forming a connection. ~*~

**There you have it folks. The crazy and loving Fuddah is Kagome's father. I had to do something, I was going to say sibling or grandfather but I decided against it. Then there's that Sess/Kag fluff. Tell me how you like it! Review lots and please spread the news of my story! **


	11. Happiness

**Disclaimer: *pouts* Do not own Inuyasha. *Grumbles***

**Warning: There is a lime in this chapter. Be warned as of now. **

~*~ Morning came slowly. Whisking upon them and enveloping them with the heat of the morning sun. Kagome fluttered her eyes open. She looked at Sesshomaru's peaceful features. The sun made him shine like a diamond. His toned body was carved to utter perfection. His bare chest sculpted down to the finest detail. She never saw anything more marvelous than what lay in front of her. His lips looked so soft. Kissable in fact. Her finger twitched and she licked her dry lips. Not long after she found her hand steadily moving up.

She brushed her fingers over his chest. She did not know when or why but she was slowly leaning forward. Kagome caught herself, thankfully. Her lips centimeters. She can feel their breath intermingle. She was close, yet so far away.

Before she could blink twice a pair of firm lips crashed upon hers. Kagome was sure she had not leaned forward. Which meant Sesshomaru must have woken. His lips molded into hers. Her lips and his felt like they belonged together. A perfect fit for one another.

Soon her petite body was smashed against his.

Sesshomaru rolled, allowing Kagome to be on top of him. She was light in weight. One hand rested on her waist on the other on her back. Her fingers had woven themselves into Sesshomaru's hair. The kiss raged on until Kagome forced herself into his mouth. From there Sesshomaru gained dominance. Her and his tongue fought a passionate battle.

Taking short breaks for air before kissing each other again.

It was all stopped by a knock at the door. Kagome dropped her hands from hair.

Sesshomaru growled, who dare interrupt him? Kagome took her lips off of his.

"I'll get it." Kagome gave him and peck on the lips. Kagome pushed herself up off him and walked to the door as Sesshomaru got out of bed to grab a hoari. She opened the door after slipping on a robe and found three beaming faces. They were Rin, Shippo, and Mist. They whizzed into the room without second thought, "Well good morning to you too." Kagome muttered and closed the door softly. Sesshomaru watch Rin laugh as Shippo and Mist began to wrestle on the floor.

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed and was immediately tackled by Rin, "We can continue our lessons now that momma is better, right?" Rin asked more to Kagome rather than Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and comfortably stroked her hand over Rin's hand, "Yep. Which reminds me. Sesshomaru," Kagome looked at him and he looked back at her, "I want to train some. Not only to get stronger but back in shape as well. I feel… fat." Kagome stopped petting Rin to cross her arms. She felt a heavy weight on her back and noticed Shippo was scurrying to her shoulder. He was getting bigger and heavier each day. Soon he'd get to big to crawl on her shoulders anymore. Heck, he can't get on her head anymore if he tried.

Shippo eyes widen, Miroku always told him to always say that a female isn't fat, "You're not fat momma!" Shippo grinned brightly at her and Kagome giggled and stroked his head, "We can train together. Right?" Shippo turned his attention to Sesshomaru, his papa.

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled inwardly. What a strange yet nice little family they had. Before his thoughts could proceed Rin jumped off the bed and clapped her hands, "Let's go see the pups!" Rin seemed so fervent.

Shippo eye's sparkled at the thought, "Me first!" Shippo leapt down from Kagome's shoulder and pass Rin. The little girl followed excitedly. Mist found both of his partners missing. He spun around and headed out the door going left instead of right. Moments passed by and Sesshomaru and Kagome watched. Seconds later Mist passed the door now going in the right direction.

Kagome's eyes twinkled and turned to Sesshomaru. No denying it, they both were falling for each other.

"Breakfast?" Kagome asked sweetly and Sesshomaru nodded. They began to get ready to go down to breakfast.

_***With Inuyasha***_

Inuyasha landed on a cliff edge with Kikyo on his back. Down below was a misty fog. Impossible to see through. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's harden face over his shoulder. "Yes. Down there Inuyasha." Her voice was flat and cold. Inuyasha just nodded and leapt down.

Soon Kikyo's voice would be filled with bubbly warmth just like before. She would be even purer than Kagome and twice as hot. Inuyasha let a lustful grin creep its way on his face as he plunged down holding Kikyo tightly.

Air whipped pass him. Blowing both of their hairs up. At the sight of a rock Inuyasha prepared to land. His feet hit the rock and he was in a crouched position. Kikyo got off him and took out her bow and arrow.

"Follow me Inuyasha." Kikyo instructed and walked off before Inuyasha could say anything. He had a creepy feeling about this place. He followed Kikyo loyally. If she went then he'd have to go to protect her. He grunted as his feet mad a slick 'thump' every step he took. That eerie feeling chilled his spine. Kikyo glanced back at her mate, her cautious lover.

When will she tell him? _After that bitch is dead!_ Kikyo needed Kagome out of the picture. So Inuyasha wouldn't leave her for her pathetic excuse for an reincarnation. Even if she had to do this. It would be over soon for Kagome. Her end was drawing near.

Inuyasha saw the far off look in Kikyo's eyes. She was thinking of something deeply. Her grip had loosened on the bow. Inuyasha quickened his steps so he was by her side. His hand grabbed hers even if it held the bow. He hated Kagome. That wench not only had the shards but distressed his Kikyo with her existence.

Kikyo looked back, _Inuyasha…_ Her mind called as the fog turned into complete darkness. She heard Inuyasha howl with pain and growling. His feet shuffled as he struggled.

"Ugh… uh… AHHHH!" Inuyasha wailed and then all went blank in his vision. Kikyo felt her heart clench. Her emotionless mask never failed as she stared into the darkness with her arrow drawn but not aimed.

_***With Oceara***_

Oceara growled menacingly at Trisha, "Incompetent!" Oceara smacked Trisha hard enough to break her jaw bone. "Get out of my sight." He turned and faced an emotionless Naraku. Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"What now? We cannot send her back. They'll expect her. No. We cannot let her free." Both looked back at Trisha who was holding on her jaw as she was sprawled out on the floor. Her heavy breathing and tears in her eyes showed hurt. She was shivering with fear. Those orange and red eyes seemed to haunt her every sight.

Oceara snorted, "Bind her youkai powers and do what you please with her." Oceara walked away. His cloak dragging behind him. Naraku eyes found Trisha's. She looked at him with terror. Naraku came over and grabbed her blonde curls. He yanked her up by her blonde curls. Before she could even think of squirming a tight bracelet was slapped across her wrist by Naraku.

Trisha thrashed around, "What do you plan to do with me?" She bit out the question.

Naraku leaned closer and ran his tongue over her cheek, "Have some… fun…" Naraku chuckled and Trisha felt sick to her stomach. Trisha looked at Naraku deep in those ruby eyes.

"Well I'll tell you… you're a sick bastard!" Trisha hissed but grunted when Naraku kneed her in the stomach in mid air. She fell back and gripped her abdomen with pain.

Naraku took steps towards her a crouched down, he ran a finger over her slightly scratched cheek, "Be good and I shall reward you, my pet." Naraku chuckled and stood. "Go to my room and wait. Try and leave without permission and you'll be shocked to the brink of death. But I'll bring you back and make you suffer." Naraku turned to go find Kagura and Kanna.

Trisha wheezed and glared at Naraku's receding form. With a cringe she got to her hands and knees. Saliva drooled out her mouth and to the ground. Her jaw hurt and she needed to see a healer and quick. Then she'd have to find Naraku's room. To wait for him there.

_***At the Castle***_

It was late evening by now. Kagome blushed and remembered how Sesshomaru offered to bathe with her. That is what she was going to go do now. She had checked on her pups earlier. Shippo and Rin seemed rather excited and spent time with the pups 24/7. It was adorable to watch them look at the pups with affection and love.

Now she entered the indoor hot spring. Through the heated mist she could see Sesshomaru in the spring. His head back as he relaxed and enjoyed the thrills of the hot water. Little did she know he had an eye cracked open. Watching her undress slowly.

He only lifted his head when she was fully seated in the water beside him. Kagome gave a sigh of bliss as the hot waters worked their magic.

They sat in silence. Allowing the attraction between each other flow. The beginning signs of love sprouting unnoticeably. A feeling neither of them minded or ignored. It was a feeling of affection. Under the water Kagome grasped Sesshomaru's hand. She turned towards him and faced the golden eyes. Neither of them stopped as they slowly eased towards one another. How their lips met in the middle.

Sesshomaru thought of her soft lips and the way her supple body beckoned him. Sesshomaru saw that Kagome hadn't gained much weight from the birth. It was astonishing and Sesshomaru was relived. She had a body of a goddess. Filled in all the right places.

He just… had… to touch her. His hand rested on the small of her back and he pulled their naked bodies closer. Feeling his skin sleek against hers made her moan. His tongue explored her mouth. Tasting her thoroughly and sucking on her greedily. Her kisses were what dreams were made of.

Sesshomaru trailed kisses on her neck. Kagome's hands roamed his back. Feeling his muscles flex under her gentle fingers. Sesshomaru dragged his tongue over her skin. She tasted exquisite. She tasted of vanilla and it was sweet. He sucked on the spot where one would mark her as their mate. Sesshomaru stiffened. Kagome felt it and wandered if he was having second thoughts on what they were doing.

In reality Sesshomaru had just come to terms with the fact he wanted no one to have her. She was pure, a virgin. He wanted to be the only to make her scream.

That he would do.

_**~O~Lime~O~**_

Sesshomaru began to kiss her more desperately. His nimble fingers tracing her skin softly. Kagome figured he wanted this just as much as she wanted it. The lust in his eyes, the desire and the affection told her all she needed to know. Kagome was lifted up. She gasped as cold air hit her skin when he stood and wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her. He hands never stopped moving about. Goosebumps formed on her skin but it didn't stop her hands from sliding across his skin. He broke contact of the lips and went down on one of her mounds.

Kagome moaned when he licked on one of her pert nipples. His tongue traced her nipple and sucked. He slowly lowered her to the edge of the spring. He laid her there on the edge of the rocky tile as he suckled on her breast like he saw his pups do. He tongue flicked out as his other hand massaged the other breast. He tweaked her nipple and Kagome moaned and wiggled under his delicious ministrations.

Kagome cared not for the goose bumps she had or the coldness on her back. All she cared for was that heat building up between her legs. She felt that coil in her stomach, Sesshomaru smelled that arousal and smirked as he switched breast and gave the other breast equal attention. Kagome squirmed as his hand rubbed up and down her waist. She was getting wet between the legs. Her juices started to flow. She was so horny at the moment she could scream.

When finished with her breast Sesshomaru made a line of kisses south bound. Kagome wiggled at the knowledge of knowing where he was going. Sesshomaru purred when he found she was shaven. Perfect. He trailed his tongue over the lips of her womanhood before sticking his tongue between them and licking her clit gingerly. She let out a mewl of apperception. His tongue pushed forward and he seemed to slurp her essence greedily.

Kagome moaned and he spread the lips of her womanhood. His tongue danced across her clit making her squirm. Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her to keep her in place as his tongue dove in. Kagome gasped and grasped his silky hair. She moaned and threw her head back as his tongue curled within her. Sesshomaru withdrew his tongue, licking her liquids before plunging in again. He buried his face with her legs. Liking every moment of pleasuring Kagome. Hearing her moans made him and his beast go wild with images of him plunging into her with a different appendage.

Sesshomaru lapped her juices like the dog he was. Sesshomaru tongue teased her bundle of nerves and dove into her wetness. Kagome arched her back and pulled at his hair. Sesshomaru sucked her clit and growled in approval as she ground herself into his lips.

The growl sent vibrations of pleasure. Kagome breathed heavily. He had her legs over his shoulder as he yanked his tongue into her.

"AHH!" Kagome moaned loudly as she 'ooh' and 'ahh' repeatedly, "Sess… Sesshy." Kagome squirmed as he nibbled on her clit. She was sent into an orgasm that racked through her body. She felt as if she was floating in heaven. Her whole body shook and she clutched her legs against Sesshomaru's head and her nails scratched at the rocky tile. She let out a long, breathy moan and then as it came full force she screamed his name for the castle to hear. It please Sesshomaru greatly, now everyone knew he had pleasured Kagome. His beast was content as well.

Sesshomaru sucked up the flow of her juices. Kagome clit had become overly sensitive and she begged him to the stop. He pulled her back into the water and dove his tongue into her parted lips. She tasted her essences on his lips and kissed back feverishly. Her hands going through his hair as she pressed herself against him. She held on to him afterwards and let him wash her. Meanwhile her cheek pressed to his chest and sometimes kissing him. Or giving him pecks on his smooth, perfect chest.

Sesshomaru just gave her an experience she would only give to him, not that she would have it any other way.

_**~*LIME END*~**_

After they finished their bath they went to Sesshomaru room. He kissed Kagome all the way there. As they lay there staring at each other Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"You know what Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked into his eyes.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru nuzzled into her neck, his pointed ear by her mouth. He couldn't get enough of Kagome and was pretty sure he didn't want to. Her soft caresses and loving glances that were directed to him and only him.

She closed her eyes, on the verge of sleep, "I'm happy… that I gave birth to your pups."

Kagome fell asleep as soon as the words drifted off her lips. Sesshomaru pulled back and saw her smiling sleeping face. With a clawed hand he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hai, me too my Kagome." Sesshomaru knew he saw her smile grow a bit bigger and her hold on him squeeze a little tighter. He held her close to him as he went to sleep in the comfort of his bed next to a woman he found addictive. ~*~

**Please review all of you! Sorry for not updating yesterday… I really am. I am going to write another story. Don't worry, I still plan daily updates it's just that I'm thinking of doing two now. I know the lime still isn't long, but whatver.**


	12. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish it.**

~*~Morning crept upon Sesshomaru. He let out a groan as his eyes opened. He noticed Kagome wasn't in bed with him. _Hn. She must be with Rin and Shippo._ Sesshomaru prepared for the day, dressing up in his regular clothes, armor and all. He left the room scenting out the three companions which included Mist, Shippo, and Rin. He found them in the garden playing tag.

Sesshomaru looked around, he noticed Kagome was not here either. _She must be with the pups._ Sesshomaru brows creased as he hurried to the nursery. As he went he felt warmth. He was still so happy to have four delicate pups.

He came to the nursery. No sign of Kagome, just a horrified nanny. Wait. Horrified? Sesshomaru growled, "What is it Edna?" He growled and saw her lift a paper.

She shuffled over to him, "It was attach to bassinet. The pups are gone!" She handed him the paper and her old hands went to her mouth when he took it.

_Dear Sesshomaru, _

_If you want your pups alive, hand over your title. Meet me in three weeks at the border of the west near the falls. If you fail to show up, or attack… you're pups will be killed. Kagome… however, shall be mine. You can have your pitiful pups, but the miko is mine._

_Sincerely,_

_Oceara_

Sesshomaru growled and then howled to the heavens. For one, he would not wait three weeks. Two, the miko was his and only his. Three, Oceara is a dead man walking for holding such ransom. Sesshomaru turned and saw the worried faces of Shippo, Rin, and Mist.

"Where is… my momma?" Shippo asked shaking with horror and Rin nodded. The three knew something was terribly wrong.

"She's been kidnapped. And I intend to get her back. Along with the pups." Sesshomaru growled and ran off before Shippo and Rin could reply. Both knew he left meaning he didn't want them to go. But they were stubborn and Shippo found it his duty to protect his duties.

Shippo sighed and looked at Mist, "Come on Mist! Follow Sesshomaru!" Shippo leapt unto Mist's back. Rin smiled and went to get on but Shippo stopped her, "No can do, Rin. You're my sister now. Its my responsibility to watch you. Stay here." Shippo said in a deep, fake manly voice. He puffed his chest out and clutched Mist's neck fur.

Rin's face drooped dramatically, "But…"

"Nu-uh. Big brother Shippo has to go to the rescue!" Shippo then kicked Mist softly like a horse and Mist's wings spread before he took off as fast as a hawk.

Rin's face scrunched up and she crossed her arms, "Rin doesn't need protecting. Rin can go if she wants to." Rin hissed and ran off to do a deed of her own.

Sesshomaru was blinded by rage. Yet not entirely so. He had a destination. It seemed they hadn't fully covered Kagome's scent. Their attempt had been good. It was almost unnoticeable but not quite. He'd find Kagome before that bastard claims her. Sesshomaru eyes darkened. If anyone, he'd claim Kagome.

_***With Kagome***_

Kagome had a strong barrier around her as she had two pups in her lap and two in her arms. She watched Oceara circle her barrier with a growl. It was obvious after all his failed attempts that he wasn't going to break the barrier. He hissed angrily and Kagome glared at him. She knew of his intentions to mark her and kill her pups whether Sesshomaru gave his land or not.

Kagome had erected and purifying barrier. It was one Kaede had taught her. It was also an energy saver. She could go on for an entire day with this barrier up against ruthless attacks. One and a half if it was left unharmed.

Oceara growled audibly, "You test my patience. Lower the barrier, wench. You already know those pups as well as yourself shall be mine." Oceara smirked and Kagome scrunched her face up with disgust.

Kagome thought of a reply, "Even if Sesshomaru cannot rescue me. My father will." Kagome eyes locked with the green man's orange eyes.

Oceara knew all about Fuddah, "I have someone working on that. You're petty excuse for a father won't last." Oceara licked his lips, "Soon as shall have you." Oceara bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

Kagome scowled, "I'll purify your penis before that happens you bastard!" Kagome spat and then looked at her pups and smiled. "Hi there, Tymaru, Shamaru, Dasaura, and Naomi. Father is going to be here soon." Kagome was sure Oceara didn't know she left a trail for Sesshomaru to follow since their hideout was no where near the falls.

Her kidnapper stood, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. I shall not claim or kill your pups now. I assure you, I have… plans." Oceara grinned down wickedly at the pups who were looking everywhere and they all seemed to glare at him when their eyes met with his cruel ones.

With a pivot of the heel, Oceara left and closed and locked the door. Kagome let down her barrier when his aura trialed off. She hugged her pups together and began to breastfeed two at a time. She loved her pups and surely hoped Sesshomaru would be here soon. Though she knew it'd take him awhile, a day or three perhaps.

Slowly she fell asleep with a small, thin barrier over the door to alert her of someone entrance by a shock to her body. She cuddled her pups to assure their warmth though they were in blankets. Kagome would fight to the bloody death before she allow Oceara from even scratching her fragile infants.

~o.o.o.o.o.o.~

The feeling of something on her wrist woke Kagome. She saw a hideous, short woman who was fat. She let out a hyena sounding laugh.

"You're barrier is no match for your father's rival." She grinned and hissed in that squeaky, annoying voice of hers.

Kagome's eyes nearly lit on fire, "And who, may I ask, are you?" Kagome looked down to find her pups were still safely tucked into her. Kagome's eyes flashed back to the woman in front of her who managed to break down her barrier without alarming her.

The woman bowed sarcastically, "How rude of me, I'm Magara. Your father's sister." Magara laughed manically and all Kagome could think was, _Yeah, the weirdo is related to Fuddah, or should I say dad. _Kagome rolled her eyes and realized her miko powers were being surpressed by a bracelet. Magara reached her hands out to the four pups, "I'm going to harvest the power your pups have." She reached for Naomi but it seemed her three infant brothers had other plans. Shamaru erected a barrier laced with Tymaru's and Dasaura's powers.

Kagome smiled smugly at the evil witch. She 'humped' and stormed out. Kagome kissed their forehead in gratitude. They lowered the barrier just as the door reopened. Kagome glared up, expecting Magara but got a disheveled Trisha.

Now this was bad. Kagome tucked her pups into her protection and let out a growl that showed she was ready to die for them should the demoness some closer. Trisha fell to her knees in pain. It was then Kagome realized Trisha had been forced into this cell. Trisha rolled to her side and Kagome's eyes widen when she saw Naraku slam the door shut.

Trisha moved to the opposite corner of Kagome, "You're going to die, bitch" Trisha rasped as her eyes drooped heavily. She was paler and her blonde curls seemed to have lost their bounce. Her lips were chapped, she looked dried out and used. She had hand bruises all over and looked a total mess.

Kagome leaned her had back with a groan, "Don't get me started. You're almost there." Kagome fired back without looking at Trisha. She lowered her head so she looked into her pup's faces.

_Everything will be alright._ Kagome hopes and prayed it would.

**I know I was gone for a while but I am recovering from jumping off a car (don't ask) and I was super sore the following morning (yesterday) I didn't get a chance to update. This is a short chapter but I promise a longer chapter tomorrow.**


	13. Relief

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha.**

**Alright, I didn't get to make this super long or anything but like I said, I'm still a little stiff and sore. I feel like I've been put on bed rest or something of the sorts.**

~*~Kagome awoke and sneezed. It was defiantly a little colder. Then she jumped up. Where were her pups? Kagome began to tear up. Her pups were gone… missing.

"Oceara took the little bastards." Trisha spoke harshly. Kagome glared at her and lunged. Trisha lunged back and they began to scratch and punch at each other. Kagome rolled on top of Trisha and bagged Trisha head on the floor.

Kagome grit her teeth, "They're not bastards… bitch." Kagome hissed and got off Trisha but no before kicking her.

There was clapping and Kagome spun around. Her eyes met with Oceara's. Kagome felt an overwhelming hatred, surpassing that of her hatred to Naraku. "You'd make a fine mate." Oceara licked his lips. His eyes showed that deep lust. Naraku stepped from behind Oceara.

"Give me the shards wench." He demanded and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Not long ago Kagome put the half of the jewel she had inside her body, "Come and get it first." Kagome challenged and charged. They got in fighting stance but Kagome dipped pass them and out the cell door. Guards immediately jumped for her but Kagome maneuvered out the way. She went to where her instincts were calling her. To her pups.

Though she didn't quite make it. A chain was thrown over her head and before she knew it she was jerked into the air with. Kagome fell to the ground brutally. She clenched her jaw. Her breathing was shaky and shallow. She looked up to see Oceara with a chain in his hand, connecting to the chain around her neck. Two cuffs with chains on them were slapped on her wrist two guards grinned at her vulnerable position.

Oceara handed the chain to Kagome's collar to another guard. He walked over and crouched down. Her cupped Kagome's chin and planted a rough, dominating kiss on Kagome lip. He forced his tongue into Kagome mouth. Kagome clenched her eyes shut and bit down on the slimy appendage. Oceara tried to yank his tongue out but Kagome had other ideas. She refused to let go of Oceara's tongue and bit down harder.

He grabbed Kagome's hair and yanked her off. Kagome had his blood dribbling down her chin and a satisfactory smirk. "Take her to the punishment room. My mate has been disobedient." His tongue rolled in his mouth and he walked away.

Kagome felt a small yank on her chains as if they were telling her 'to come on'. Kagome looked down at the chains and then up at the guards with a 'are you crazy' look. There was no way in hell she'd go willingly. One guard groaned and yanked hard. Kagome jerked forward but stopped herself. She yanked right back sending the weak guard stumbling.

In a blink she was being dragged away forcefully. Only she wiggled and squirmed. She grabbed the chain around her neck and pulled with all her might. It was tight upon her. Kagome felt like she was on the verge of screaming with rage and frustration. She was dragged down various halls. All in which Kagome grasped unto the walls or whatever was in reach. She made as much noise as possible. Maybe just to piss them off.

Kagome looked like a mad woman who belonged in asylum. Her screams of anger more than terror. Soon she was dragged into a room that looked to be of medieval punishment. Kagome was chaned to the wall. Kagome shrieked when she was lashed with a whip.

She looked at the guard who did it, "Do that again!" Kagome hissed and he did. Kagome managed to jerk herself out of the way. Her feet were free and her wrist were together and chained to the ceiling. Kagome swung back and forth, getting the guard dizzy. Her feet made contact with the wall. She ran up the wall to the ceiling. Gravity began to work its magic.

Kagome planted her up there and pulled with all her might. The ceiling cracked and the guard growled. Before he could whip her a giant hole formed in the ceiling where Kagome tore it off and plummeted on top of him. The collision had bent the cuffs on Kagome's hands. She pulled and pulled. She managed to shake them off and took a glance at the guard. Good. He was knocked out cold.

The door seemed so far away. Kagome made a mad sprint to it and grabbed it. She turned the knob, it was locked. Kagome sighed, had she had her miko powers she would have blown this door down. She stepped back and she kicked. It didn't even budge.

Well, that plan went down the drain. Kagome turned and looked at all the weapons on the wall used for torture. She ran over and grabbed a sledgehammer. As soon as it was off the rack it nearly tipped Kagome over. Kagome stayed upright and dragged the sledgehammer. She looked at the door. She was panting and all she did was drag it across the floor.

With a grunt she lifted the thing. All her muscles were at work trying to keep that thing in the air. Before she lost all her strength she swung it with all her might. It connected with the door. The metal door flew into the opposite wall while Kagome ran out. She knew she wasn't far from her pups.

Wasting no time she came to a black door with a giant 'X' on it. Kagome growled and lifted her foot and kicked it deftly. The door flew open and Kagome entered. Her babies were crying and were about to be lowered into green, bubbly liquid in a huge tank. Kagome's eyes widen and she shot forward. She climbed up the ladder on the side and jumped onto the plate that held her babies. She dipped down and picked up all four. The liquid began to touch her feet, making her hiss with pain.

Kagome took a deep breath and huffed as she jumped off the plate and over the rim of the tank. She was about to fall. She swiveled her body so she landed on her back, not to injure her pups. Kagome groaned and rolled over and stood up. She heard the mechanical rust of the plate stopping it's movement. Kagome wobbled to her feet only for the door to swing open.

Kagome's eyes widen and she ran behind a tray of knives of sorts. The two guards growled at her with grins across their faces. One guard went on one side of the tray. Jumping whichever way Kagome tried to dodge but he just copied her movement. When that was enough she booted the tray. It crashed into the guard, several knives impaling him.

Kagome ducked when a sword swiped to behead her. She was still close to the ground when she dipped her head down and grabbed a knife with her mouth seeing as her arms were full at the moment. Two pups were in each arm.

She lifted back up and jumped out the way of another slash. This went on for five minutes. Kagome dodging his swipes and the guard waving his sword around.

Finding an opening Kagome lunged for it in hopes she didn't get a sword driven through her. She did not. She pierced the knife into his heart and pushed him away with her head before scampering out the door. The maze of halls were confusing. Kagome held her pups to her close. They were in a daze, not knowing what was going on but sensing their mother's stress and began to whimper.

Stopping only to look down the halls, Kagome ran nonstop.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was getting closer, his eyes were tinged with red and he was growling angrily. Shippo and Mist followed high up in the air. Sesshomaru was getting furious and his aura was growing darker. Mist had to struggle to keep up with the vengeful demon

Shippo worried for his momma. He wandered what Oceara had done to her. The more he thought of it the tighter he gripped Mist's scruff. The tighter the grip got the faster Mist beat his wings.

In Sesshomaru's mind, as soon as he got the miko back he'd claim her as his. She belonged to him and only him. He'd get his pups back as well. If Oceara had done something to them he'd torture that sneaky bastard in the worst possible ways. Too gruesome to imagine.

Kagome came to a hall. She skidded to a stop. There was a stairway leading to double doors. She turned only to meet a panting Trisha. Trisha charged with a squall of a war cry. Kagome sidestepped it and put her pups down. She didn't want to hurt them. Kagome charged at Trisha with her fist ready.

Kagome's fist made contact with Trisha's jaw. Trisha stumbled back with a gasp. She then whipped up and smacked Kagome across the face. Kagome turned around and bent over, holding her stinging cheek. Before Kagome could gather herself Trisha jumped in Kagome's back grabbing at Kagome's hair.

"ARGH!" Kagome pained and dipped down as fast as she could. In result Trisha fell over Kagome and unto her back but kept a firm grip on Kagome's head. Kagome pulled her head back but found she could. Kagome lifted her foot and kicked Trisha in the head repeatedly into she let go. Kagome head flew backwards. Kagome stood only for Trisha to crawl up to her feet and lunge at Kagome. Kagome hissed as Trisha grabbed her neck.

Kagome spun her around and pushed her against the railing. Kagome now had Trisha's neck in her hold. She pushed, trying to tip Trisha over the edge. Trisha had her jaws clenched together. She couldn't use her youkai because of the bracelet just like Kagome could not use her miko powers.

Using more force Kagome pushed as Trisha pushed. Then Trisha switched it up when she began to tip upwards and was almost over the rail when she pulled. Kagome let her go but Trisha did not. Kagome grabbed Trisha's wrist and pulled them away from her neck.

"AHH!" Trisha screamed and fell backwards. There was a 'thump' meaning Trisha hit the ground. Kagome turned to get her pups. She froze in her tracks. Oceara had little Tymaru in his hands. Before Kagome could react he was by the railing and holding Tymaru over the edge. Tymaru started to cry as he dangled in mid air.

Kagome's eyes widen . She stepped slowly in front of her other three while trying to figure out how to get Tymaru back. Tymaru wailed even louder. Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears.

Oceara shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You disobey me. That means, this little pup go bye-bye." Oceara chuckled and released Tymaru. Kagome gasped and ran to the railing. Both looked down only to see a blanket hit the ground.

"T-Tymaru?" Kagome heard a threatening growl. She turned and saw Sesshomaru with Tymaru safely tucked in his arm, eyes fully red. Kagome was relived, He arrived earlier than she anticipated but she wasn't complaining.

Oceara growled in annoyance and used his demonic speed to zoom over to Kagome and take her to a corner. Sesshomaru turned and leapt off the railing. Oceara's fags elongated to mark Kagome as his and only his. Sesshomaru set Tymaru next to his siblings and placed a barrier around them.

Oceara launched his head down. Kagome gasped when she felt a stinging sensation. _No… but… Sesshomaru won't want me… anymore._ Kagome looked down and saw that there were no fang marks. Simply a graze. Oceara had been slammed into the wall. His fangs slightly had blood on them. The mark had not been done. Kagome sighed in relief. She didn't want to be mated to green freak over there.

She ran over to her pups and gather two in each arm and hushed them. She noticed she had went directly through Sesshomaru's barrier. Like she was immune to his youkai effects.

Kagome thought she had lost Tymaru. She looked and found Sesshomaru and Oceara a few feet away from each other. Oceara growled and then in a cloud of miasma he disappeared. Sesshomaru growled but calmed himself. His eyes turned back to their rich golden.

They both turned their heads when Shippo rode in, "Shippo's here!" Shippo looked around. There was just some dead woman on the ground and Sesshomaru, Kagome, Tymaru, Shamaru, Dasaura, and Naomi. He shrugged, at least he showed up. "I'll turn into a balloon and carrier the pups back." Shippo supplied. Kagome and Sesshomaru just nodded. Relieved nothing had happened to the pups.

**Is Trisha really dead? Will Oceara come back? What is in store for Inuyasha and Kikyo? Please review. I plan on making more updates as well. I've been slacking off. **


	14. Fuddah's Plan

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I tried to make it as long as possible but guess what? I had another accident. Well… this time I didn't go jumping off a flying car… I tripped because the baby was pulling at my leg and hit my head on the table where a knife just happened to be lying and slit my nose up to the top of my forehead. Go figures. I'm **_**prone **_**to accidents. My life sucks.**

**Anyway, I tried to make it as long as possible. BTW, I'm going to be signing up for this BV Center thing where I can still run my track. I'll still update frequently, don't worry. And my decisions on whether I want a sequel after this is pretty iffy right now, but I'm hoping so. **

**Well, here's another chapter, *sigh* Disclaimer: INUYASHA NOT MINE!**

~*~Bright light from the sun shined in the room. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Instantly she shot up thinking she was still in danger. She realized she was in Sesshomaru's room, or should she say their room, and a weight was across her waist. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru's bare arm complete with the magenta markings. A soft smile touched her lips. Kagome also noted the absence of her bracelet. A relief in itself.

Now all Kagome wanted to do was spend time with Rin, Shippo, her pups, Mist, and Sesshomaru. As she shifted Sesshomaru leaned upwards, having being awoke since Kagome heart sped up signaling her consciousness. He placed loving kisses on the back of Kagome's neck making her shiver with delight. How she loved the feel of his firm, yet soft lips giving her tender kisses. She twirled her head around and gave him a passionate kiss.

She moved to straddle his waist. Yes, he defiantly missed her. If the bulge in his hakama was any kind of indication. She ground her hips into him to tell she had missed him too.

Sesshomaru could smell her delicious arousal seeping into his nostrils, toying with his beast who was getting exceptionally horny.

Then Kagome _felt _it and shot up from the kiss, "The pups are crying." Before Sesshomaru could protest she was off him and putting a robe as she darted out the door.

Sesshomaru looked down and looked at the silk hakamas(like night pants) and groaned. His erection was straining against the fabric. He cursed Kagome for leaving him in such a condition. He was going to make her his today, whether the pups were crying or not.

Kagome trotted down and saw the nanny with Tymaru and Dasaura in her arms. Kagome picked up Naomi and Shamaru, her presence instantly numbing the crying. Kagome really needed to have a bath, she hadn't heard from Sango and Miroku. The castle was just so big. Kind of reminded her of the good ol' days when her water broke in the castle hallway because she was lost. Which also reminded her she needed to rant on Sesshomaru for having such a maze of a castle. It was practically meant to confuse the hell out of pregnant women.

When the pup's were hushed Kagome breast fed them. Sesshomaru was there watching by now. The elder nanny thought it was a wonderful sight. Sesshomaru stood over Kagome's shoulder watching the pup's feed as Kagome's gently smiled down with admiration. Sesshomaru seemed fascinated and subconsciously wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist causing her to blush lightly.

The elder nanny switched pups, the two fed ones sleeping harmlessly in her arms. She put them in the bassinet and looked at them. Naomi had a patch of white hair tipped with black. Shamaru had black hair but when he opened his eyes a final time you saw the golden while Naomi had the brown that their mother carried.

Tymaru had gold mixed brown eyes with white hair and Dasaura had black hair with golden eyes lined with brown and Kagome's shaped face. The pups were absolutely beautiful. When they had all drifted back to sleep that early morning Kagome laid them to rest.

One glance at the nanny was all it took for her to scramble out because of Sesshomaru. He turned his attention to the human miko who bore him full demon pups.

Suddenly remembering the need to rant, Kagome glared playfully at him when she turned around, "Why is your castle so big? I have been meaning to ask you!" Kagome tapped his nose with her finger. She giggled as he wiggled his nose a bit. Sesshomaru had not been expecting to be tapped on the nose.

"Why? It was built like this even before I was born." Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

She crossed her arms, "Well, pregnant women can seriously get hurt. From the stairs to, oh I don't know, _going into labor in the hallway!_" Kagome voice huffed but she wasn't seriously angry with him. It showed because of the slightest up curve of her lips.

Sesshomaru growled playfully and nuzzled her neck, "Well, next time you're pregnant you won't go into labor in the hallway." Sesshomaru purred. Kagome gasped, that meant… "And we won't have Fuddah this time around." Sesshomaru lips ghosted up her neck and to her ear, "We'll have to do it the ol' fashion way." Sesshomaru whispered deviously. Oh yes, he planned to bang her brains out and he wanted to do it now. Too bad they were in the nursery.

Kagome's face changed every red possible, "Th-they'll b-be a n-next time?" Kagome stuttered out.

Sesshomaru smirked and nibbled her ear, "Why yes. With some effort, _a lot_ of effort. I look forward to it actually. Do you, my Kagome?" Sesshomaru planned to tell her his plans of mating in bed tonight. Though he was completely serious, he'd get another pup or two out of her yet.

Kagome shuddered, did he just say what she think he just said? He had to, "Yes, Sesshomaru. I am willing to give you more pups."

Sesshomaru grinned smoothly at the idea, "Perfect." He pressed her against the wall, his primal urges taking over. He cupped her breast and fondled her. He kissed her on her neck. He wanted to take her right now. Her breathing became faint. He suckled on her neck and dragged his tongue as he placed sweet kisses on her. She let out a low moan.

"We… can't… not right now." Kagome panted though she didn't want it to stop, it felt much to good. Had they had been in their room rather than the nursery she would have laid down and let him have his way with her. Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her lips.

His golden orbs locked with her brown ones, "When?" Sesshomaru's beast demanded his long denied mate now. However, Sesshomaru would wait until the perfect time. With Kagome's clearance of course.

"Tonight." Kagome answered and gave him a kiss before slipping pass him and out the door to gossip to Sango. Sesshomaru smirked and looked at his pups. His eyes softened as he marveled his strong pups who were able to raise barriers from within the womb.

He had been so shocked to find them full blooded and not hanyou. He was relieved but now that he thought about it… he'd love them just as much had they been hanyou. Being of his blood and Kagome's was all that mattered.

Sango finally go to see her long lost friend, who was across the castle. They hugged and prepared for a soak in the hot spring to gossip. Miroku was off again. Kagome pitied Sango very much. She seemed sadden, upset. A little gossip would do well for them both.

Once they were settled within the heated waters Sango spoke, "I can't do this no more." Sango whispered and Kagome stilled.

"Do what anymore?" Kagome pried, hoping to find the problem and make a solution to cheer up her friend.

Sango eyes filled with tears, "Miroku." Sango looked away, "The lecher constantly makes out with the servants. But…" Sango sunk down into the waters, "What's worse… is there is a particular cook in the kitchen he likes. He asks her to bear his child. I was behind the door. All she did was giggle and say 'maybe' and she let him caress her butt! Should I let Miroku do this to me to have him back?" Sango had tears staining her cheeks.

Kagome gasped, "No! Do not loose yourself Sango! Maybe he is not the one. Maybe… you need to look harder. How about… me and you go look for Fu- I mean my father and train. That'll take your mind of the lewd monk until you are ready to decide to confront him about it." Kagome suggested and Sango nodded in agreement.

Sango smiled weakly, "Thank you, sis." Sango then perked up, "So how are you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked happily.

Kagome blush, "We're… close."

Sango knew that look on Kagome's face, "Really? Are there gonna be any more pups soon?" Sango made Kagome blush even more.

Kagome wanted to hide her face in embarrassment, "No! At least… not too soon. But I doubt Sesshomaru would mate me. Then my lifespan would grow to match up with his and I doubt he want to spend the next thousands of years with me." Kagome looked down in shame and sadness.

Sango eyes widen, "You're… in love." Sango whispered as if it was the most shocking thing in the world.

A blush crept on Kagome's face, "Am not!" _Are too, you just won't admit it yet._ Kagome's conscious even sounded amused. Kagome blush flared to life and her whole face looked like a cherry.

Sango leaned forward quickly, "Bullshit!" Sango exclaimed as a smile pulled at her lips, "You are so in love. Just admit it." Sango was squirming with excitement for Kagome, "He must love you too!" Sango looked down as if she just made a very important discovery. Sango eyes searched the waters and then back at up at Kagome with a grin.

Kagome began to wash her leg, "No… I doubt it." Kagome muttered, now even more saddened.

Sango gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look, "You don't fall in love with someone who's an ice prick and don't give you any special attention. Unless you're obsessed but Kagome you aren't the type of person to go loony in the head for some hottie. He loves you… defiantly."

Rolling her eyes Kagome continued to wash, "Defiantly…" Kagome looked at Sango, "Not." Kagome scrubbed herself thoroughly and Sango as well before dumping themselves underneath the cleansing waters. When they surfaced they felt so clean, "So what I love him. I could profess my love for him and he'd probably snap my neck and laugh. If I wasn't Fuddah's daughter. That crazy old man would kill Sesshomaru most likely." Kagome shrugged.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Well. I know you're getting some tonight." Sango got out as well as Kagome. Both wrapped themselves in towels, "So… at the end of your love making, profess your love. See what he says. If he doesn't like it, you get to slap me for a weak. Not promising I won't hit back. If he does," Sango and Kagome put on silk kimonos, "Thank me." Sango bit her bottom lip in excitement as she smiled.

Kagome rolled her eyes but inwardly agreed. Once dressed in plain white and gold kimonos they headed off to find Fuddah to do some training.

_**~With Inuyasha~**_

Things had been going smoothly for Kikyo. They had to hurry to find Kagome before Kikyo's big secret was revealed. Soon Inuyasha would notice. In a month he'd start to ask questions. In two he'd know for sure. It would not do for Kikyo. She needed Kagome dead before she could tell Inuyasha. It was how it must be.

Inuyasha was looking angry for no reason. Kikyo had cast one final spell on him during his little attack in the cave. So that his goal would be to kill Kagome. No one could release it, except her and she had no intention of doing so.

Her plan was coming on nicely. Soon Kikyo would have what she want. Inuyasha and herself, together, forever. Still guilt washed through her for casting a spell on her mate. It had to be done. Since Kikyo had been alive her emotions became more prominent. Guilt, nervousness, and deep love.

So with this, Kikyo carried forth. Inuyasha leading the way towards the reincarnation he wished to kill off. Not only for the jewel, but for his beloved. That and some strong urge that lusted his blood, his beast perhaps but that did not seem to be it.

_**~Unknown~**_

The sound of a rushing river filled the air. The waves crashing and seeming to battle one another. Shredding at the rock beneath. A body washed up the shore.

A raged voice rasped the air, "I'll kill you… yet… Kagome." With that being said the said body slumped and then collapsed into the icky mud that seemed to glue the body to ground. It did not move. Not even a twitch. It seemed to be dead but any demon could hear the strong heartbeat and shallow breathing. The angry power emanating from the body.

_**~Castle~**_

Kagome had spent the day hanging out. She even saw Miroku making out with that cook Sango mentioned. His gaze when he looked at her spoke that he was truly in love with the cook, more so than with Sango. Kagome held deep sympathy for Sango. They decided to take a walk through the gardens.

Fuddah, of course, had plans for Sango as well. He planned out everything. He had saw in his sleep that Miroku would not end with Sango. He saw Sango falling into a lonesome pit of depression for the rest of he life. Fuddah did not wish to see that. Being Kagome had adopted Sango as a sister Fuddah saw her as another daughter. Since he was now her father it was his responsibility to take care of her.

He chanted and a super large snake demon appeared. It's eyes fully red. It was wild ad hissing. He cast a spell, so that it was only destroyed by youkai power and smiled coyly. Another spell made it undetectable but only to Sango and Kagome. He released it after Kagome and Sango and bounded off to put his plan in motion.

Sango was first to spot the angered snake demon. _How did it get within the walls unnoticed?_ Sango nudged Kagome. Kagome felt power coming from the demon. Though it did not belong to the demon.

_Spells? Double spells? _Kagome had no time to ponder. She lashed out a small ball of miko power. She definitely needed to train. Though the youkai seemed to sweep through the power with ease.

Kagome's eyes widen, "Impossible! He at least should be burned!" Kagome yelped and dodged an attack of the rattling tail. Sango did not have her Hiraikotsu with her. And cursed herself for it. "Behind me Sango!" Kagome commanded and Sango ran behind her. Kagome rose the most powerful barrier she could muster. The snake went and crashed into the barrier. It did not hiss in pain from the miko energy. It just kept crashing and crashing into the barrier as if trying to break down a dome wall that surrounded them.

Sango was frightened. No one would notice them in this part of the gardens. It was a bit far off. Too far off. Kagome had pups to live for. She held her barrier with all her might.

Fuddah went to a guard and hung upside down on a tree branch. "You there!" He pointed to the guard. The guard slowly turned and quirked a brow.

The guard bowed, "Master Fuddah." He acknowledge the crazy old man.

"Fuddah has to go to Lord Sesshomaru. Save his soon to be mate and her sister in the far gardens by the lake. A snake demon can only killed by youkai energy and they are in trouble. Hurry, find Sesshomaru's mate!" Fuddah disappeared but reappeared in the hidden branches of another tree.

The confused guard headed off.

"And your soon to be mate as well." Fuddah was going to Sesshomaru to inform him of his plans. With a single chant he disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Kagome's energy was drained and the barrier broke. The force threw both Sango and her back. They rolled down a steep grassy hill. Once they reached the bottom they found themselves unharmed if not dizzy.

Sango looked up to see the snake demon. She grabbed a dizzy Kagome and leapt back just as the snake's fangs sank into the ground where they once were. Sango helped Kagome run. Kagome finally got herself together and ran as well.

The snake demon tail slapped down and the ground shook. The rough shaking caused Kagome and Sango to trip and roll. Both gasped and turned over to their backs to see the strong snake demon hissing above them with an evil smile. Both of their faces twisted with horror. The snake came down forcefully. Suddenly there was a yowl and the snake demon was being pinned to the ground.

Opening their eyes they saw a black jaguar youkai. One of the guards no doubt, fully transformed and attacking the large snake youkai.

Sango clutched Kagome and Kagome did the same. The black jaguar destroyed the snake demon with ease. He then blew fire out of his mouth and burned the corpse to a crisp to rid the ladies of such a gruesome sight.

When such deed was done he transformed back into his humanoid form. He was handsome gentleman. His black hair was slicked back and breeched the edge of his shoulders. He had a patch of hair on his chin and it was quite handsome with his navy blue eyes that were gentle.

The guard had not know that Lady Kagome had a sister. She was beautiful as well. Yet he was but a mere guard. Someone of such exquisite beauty would never swing his way. He can be as hopeful as any other guard. His beast began to want, lust her. He quieted it so his arousal would not seem distinctive. It would be rude to the ladies.

Kagome had a hand over her chest as they stood, "Thank you." Kagome sighed, "What is your name, sir?" Kagome asked. The guard was surprised. Not many guests, actually none, have taken interest in any guard's name, much less his.

He cleared his throat a bowed slightly, "My name is Yamoro, Lady Kagome." He answered in a flat tone though he wished he could say it softer. That too would be out of line.

"Please, no formalities Yamoro. This is my sister, Sango." Kagome grinned with an idea much like Fuddah's and pushed Sango forward. Kagome had not known of Fuddah's plan but she was thinking of hooking her sister and the handsome guard up to take her mind off her once love, Miroku.

Yamoro bowed, "Lady Sango, pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and pecked it. Letting it last as long as appropriately possible before releasing her.

He beamed on the inside at her blush, "Sango would do just fine, Yamoro. I'm delighted to meet you as well." Sango smiled and Kagome nearly squealed. "Would you do us the honor of escorting us back to the castle?"

"Why, of course, Sango… Kagome. It would be a pleasure." Yamoro made the mistake of smiling. He was suppose to be alert. That is why most guards wore a blank face and their voices monotone if not cold. He could not hold his composure so well around Sango. Especially with his beast rattling in its cage, ready to mate and pup her. He'd have to keep himself in check. He also knew she'd never look at him with love and care. He was a simple guard. She was a beauty beyond recognition.

They walked towards the castle in a comfortable silence.

**Don't worry. A lemon is about in the… next chapter. Awww… disappointment. Don't worry though. I made this chapter as long as possible with my limited time. I hope you like it. Please review for me. Ja ne. **


	15. Marked

**Disclaimer: I shall own Inuyasha someday… but not today.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I get like three or four/five every chapter. But, it's better than nothing. I'm healing up nicely. Except I have a cut on my face but it's closing up. Though my jumping purpose/accident is coming along nicely. Anyway, at the end of the chapter is a choice for you all. Hope you enjoy the lemon. I'm not good a lemons. Tell me how I do!**

**P.S: EVERYONE! READ THIS GO TO A STORY CALLED THE RIGHT CHOICE BY ZUTARA4EVA21! I'm done now, thank you.**

**~*~ **Yamoro and Sango were getting along. When they returned to the castle Sango requested to talk to him for a moment longer. Kagome took it as her queue to leave. She scoured the hallways in search of Rin and Shippo. She found them outside torturing Jaken.

Mist was in the hair holding up Jaken by his hakamas. The green toad squawked as Shippo and Rin bounced around with his staff. Sango was outside as well. Kirara transformed and flew into the air.

Mist and Kirara threw Jaken back and forth. Turning the toad even greener and dizzy. Kagome stifled a giggle with the palm of her hand. It was quite an amusing scene. She felt a sense of pity for the green toad. Oh well. He should learn not to insult people that are taller than he.

After watching Kirara and Mist play volleyball with Jaken while Shippo practiced his fox fire, impressing Rin, who stood with Jaken's staff, Kagome decided to go to check up on her pups.

Sango was blushing madly at Yamoro's warm smile. He couldn't believe such a divine beauty wanted to speak to a common guard such as himself. Sure he was pretty strong but not enough to be in such good graces with the fair maiden in front of him. He enjoyed and cherished every last blush and smile she threw him.

Yamoro sat on the bench Sango promptly was sitting on, "May I ask why such a beautiful maiden such as yourself is not taken? Surely you don't want the company of a common guard." Yamoro looked down at his feet.

Sango eyes widen, "I love your company Yamoro, honest. Don't berate yourself, you are quite the conversationalist. I am not taken because… I was in love with a lecher monk named Miroku. He lusted after women in the castle and in particular a cook. It broke my heart to hear her say she might bear him a child. He kisses her but not me." Sango eyes filled with tears.

Yamoro didn't know how to handle the broken hearted woman. He did something completely out of line but it was something he wanted to do. That and he was sure they were in complete solitude. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

The action startled Sango and she blushed madly.

Yamoro gave a comforting smile, "He's missing out… greatly." Yamoro gazed into widened brown eyes. "I'm sorry if I was too forward." Yamoro shrank back. Expecting an outburst and punishment to follow for his actions. Most of it was due to the pressure his beast put on him. His beast wanted to pup Sango right there on the bench. Mate her as well. He didn't mind having a hanyou. He doubted Sango would even take it that far. Many youkai would adore her beauty.

Sango mouth opened but no words flowed. She blinked, "Thank you, Yamoro." Sango blushed even more. Inwardly Yamoro was dumbfounded. She had not chastised him when she had every right to. She was a very important guest in the castle after all. Still, he took it and smiled. Maybe… even as far fetched as it seemed… he had a tiny chance with Sango. Just maybe.

**She is our mate. Bear strong pups. Our pups.** Yamoro's beast grinned. If one thing Yamoro knew was his beast, and himself, were insatiable in bed. Though Yamoro shook the thoughts off. He didn't want to picture Sango's legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged… no. He didn't want a hard on and scare poor, heart broken Sango away.

Sango, however, saw him fighting off his beast and kept back a giggle, "I am very fortunate to have company such as yours. You're adorable." Sango giggled as Yamoro snapped out of his trance, shocked.

A tinge of pink stained his cheeks, "As are you, Lady Sango." Yamoro muttered as he looked back down.

Sango blushed even more, "Please, just Sango. There should be no formalities between friends." Sango batted her eyelashes cutely as she leaned in. She got a kick out of the blush that was becoming more prominent on Yamoro's cheeks as he leaned back with an uneasy smile. This close proximity was giving his beast more strength. He liked Sango but he didn't want his beast to rape her.

"It's good to know we're friends." Yamoro smirked sexily. Sango shot back to sit down with a blush. "You are quite alluring as well, Sango." Yamoro flirted to see her get red even more. Sango turned her head to hide her embarrassment. Yamoro caught her chin and turned her face towards his, "That monk was a damn fool to break your heart. He doesn't know what he is missing." Yamoro smirk was making Sango struggle with her arousal level. She didn't want Yamoro to figure out he got a rise out of her.

Sango gulped, "T-thank you." Sango blushed prettily.

Yamoro looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark, "Can I escort you to your room?" Yamoro stood and extended a hand. Sango blush deepened and she nodded, slipping her hand into his. She noticed his firm, yet gentle hands molded around hers. His hand seemed like a perfect fit for her.

Yamoro squeezed her dainty hands. It was a matched fit to his own. Yamoro smiled down at her, he was a good head or two taller than herself. He admired Sango greatly. Even in her heart broken state she still looked strong. He also knew she was a demon slayer. What he did not know was she was Kagome's sister earlier. She was dazzling. Yamoro wanted to make her his. If only Sango wanted the same, which he sourly doubted.

He walked her to her chambers in the east wing of the castle. Once at her door he rose his hand up, hers along with his, and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Sango blushed with joy. Maybe Yamoro was just what she needed. Guard or not, he was handsome, strong, and caring.

"Thank you for our wonderful chat. I'll be looking for you tomorrow, Yamoro." Sango quickly swooped in a gave him a brief kiss on the lips before running into her room. Yamoro's eyes sparkled when his mind finally registered she had kissed him.

"Ahem." Yamoro turned towards the sound.

It was Kagome, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Yamoro scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm so sorry-"

"No! I think…" Kagome smiled, "I think you're just what she needs. We're training tomorrow under Fuddah, I request you come watch us." Kagome stood up straight and unfolded her arms, "She's very beautiful. Doesn't deserve what Miroku is putting her through. Goodnight." Kagome waved and walked away to meet Sesshomaru in their chambers.

Yamoro smiled, "Beautiful indeed." Yamoro began to walk away. He closed his eyes picturing the one his beast had chosen and whom he was attracted to. Sango.

She was curvaceous, like Kagome. She had silky smooth skin, plump breast, and legs longer than the eye can see. How he pictured both of them glistening in sweat. Limbs intermingled as he pumped into her. His eyes red and fangs elongated ready to mark her as his and his only. Her moaning and writhing below him in pleasure. Screaming his name each time he pounded into her. Yamoro stopped walking and opened his eyes. He looked down at his caged member. Bulging in the fabric. He sighed, he went off to find a secluded place to relieve himself of the tension that had built up with his dirty thoughts on Kagome's sister, Sango.

Kagome giggled as she got closer to her door. She knew Sesshomaru would be in any minute. He had to go check something in which she had no idea. Kagome quickly strode in and nearly tore her kimono off. She slipped her bra and panties off until she was in her birthday suit.

_**~*~LEMON~*~**_

Her nipples harden at the slightly cold air. Kagome heard Sesshomaru's footsteps. She squeaked and ran over to the bed, lying down in a sexy pose that begged 'take me'.

Sesshomaru entered and his eyes widened at the sight of a naked Kagome. She was in a sexy pose exposing herself and she was smiling seductively. He slid out of his clothes and grinned at her. He set down his armor and clothes in a neat pile before walking over and climbing atop her.

He kissed her lips passionately. Kagome pressed against his lips. She put one hand on each side of his face and pulled him forcefully closer. Their lips pressed against each other. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He quickly received entrance and his tongue darted in. He explored and mesmerized every crevice of her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Sesshomaru ghosted his claws across Kagome's skin. She shivered with anticipation. Her hands rubbed the back of his shoulders.

Sesshomaru's hands found her breast and he cupped them. He massaged her breast slowly. He brushed his thumbs over her perky nipples. Kagome moaned into their heated kiss. She lifted her hips up and rubbed against his hardening manhood.

Sesshomaru groaned and his mouth left her lips to latch onto her right breast. He swirled his tongue around the bud before starting to suckle on it. His tongue flicked back and forth. Kagome looked down at him. He began to grind himself on her core. Kagome threw her head back with a moan. Even if this was her first time Kagome was sure what she wanted and was going to get it… roughly.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he switched breast, giving the other equal attention. He fondled with the other and ground into her, getting her wetter by the minute.

When finished sucking on her breast Sesshomaru rose back up and kissed her, "Kagome… I want you." Sesshomaru ground himself harder into Kagome.

She let loose a moan and then looked up at him and nodded and looked at him with love-filled eyes, " I lo- I mean take me." Kagome whimpered. She was so close to saying I love you when he began to swivel his hips. It felt so right. Her in his arms. Them interlocked ready for a bout of rough sex.

Sesshomaru caught on what she was going to say. She thought he had not heard it, his grinding slowed, "What where you going to say?" Sesshomaru asked as he kissed her neck, intent on getting his little miko to say the words he thought she was going to say.

Kagome brows furrowed, she didn't want to tell him now, afraid he might stop their lovely interaction, "Nothing…" Kagome felt the grinding start up again. Her breaths were coming out as pants.

Sesshomaru kissed her pulse point, "Tell This Sesshomaru or I shall stop." Sesshomaru whispered against her skin as he ground into her more, harder. He dragged his tongue on her pulse point and up her neck and kissed the trail of saliva afterwards.

Kagome would die if he stopped his motions. Kagome knew he'd stop if she said what she was going to say. Her arms became limp, prepared to let him go when he jumped up and order her out.

"Sesshomaru, I…" Kagome felt his hand slide down and moaned as his harden manhood probed at her entrance.

"Yes." Sesshomaru put a single finger over her womanhood and rolled it around. Kagome moaned and her grip tightened on his shoulders, trying to hold on to the pleasure while it lasted. She ground into him as well.

She closed her eyes, "Sesshomaru… I… lo-love you." Kagome panted and slackened her grip on Sesshomaru. He leaned down and kissed both closed eyes.

"This Sesshomaru loves you as well." Sesshomaru plunged his finger into her core. Kagome arched her back with a breathy moan.

"Oh…." Kagome squirmed as he began to pump the finger in and out. He prepped her for his large manhood. He was an outstanding eleven inches and was thick as well. He knew, even if the birth had took out her barrier, his size would surely induce pain. Pain in which his beast whimpered at.

Sesshomaru added another finger to her surprisingly tight cunt. It seemed to never had stretched from birth. He could only imagine for now how tight it would wrap around his cock.

He started to dig harder, pounding his two fingers into her soaking cunt. Kagome arched her back even more, "Ah… ah… oh… un… yeah… ah!" Kagome moaned at the pleasure she felt. Sesshomaru lowered down and kissed her lips, hushing her. Noises still came from her mouth as she tried to moan and kiss at the same time.

Finally the knot in her belly burst. Kagome had her first orgasm. She moaned and threw her head back. Her walls squeezed Sesshomaru's fingers as he continued to pump slowly to help her ride it out. Kagome's eyes opened and she gave him a loving kiss. Sesshomaru slipped his fingers out. He put one hand on his waist and the other grabbed his cock.

He guided his manhood towards Kagome's dripping womanhood. "Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked between kisses. Kagome nodded her head hesitantly as she glanced down at his manhood that was about to pierce her. Sesshomaru brought her eyes to his and kissed her. He rubbed the head of his manhood along her clit. Kagome wiggled beneath him. He rubbed the head of his cock on her womanhood, not penetrating just yet.

Kagome gripped his shoulders and gave him a kiss. Sesshomaru slowly pushed the head of his cock in. Kagome shifted as he pushed a little more in. Soon Kagome was grimacing as he pushed inch per inch into her tightness.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. She fit like a glove and was so wet for him. He took it slowly but was soon seated within her burning core. He sat still no matter how much he wanted to ram into her. Kagome waited until she adjusted to the thick appendage.

When pleasure overwhelmed the uncomfortable pain Kagome moved slightly. A wave of pleasure crashed down on her. Kagome kissed him immediately. Sesshomaru took this as the go ahead and pulled out a little before sinking back in. Kagome legs tightened around him. Sesshomaru buried his head into her neck and pulled out further and then pushing back in. Every time he pulled out he pulled a little more out and shot back in.

Kagome moaned in bliss, "Mo…re. Faster." Kagome begged and Sesshomaru complied. He jerked out and slammed back in. Kagome moaned and he did it again. Soon he was pounding into her.

He pumped in and out of her furiously. The pelvises crashed together, clamping with each thrust. Sesshomaru groaned and licked her neck. Kagome arched her back, pressing her breast into his chest. He sat up and grabbed her legs, pushing both out to the side and slid out and in again.

He crashed back into her. This position allowed deeper penetration. Kagome moaned and grasped the sheets. He thrust in and out roughly. Giving Kagome unbearable pleasure as she writhed in ecstasy.

"OH! YES! SESSHOMARU!" Kagome moaned and let him slam into her fiercely. He purred and smiled down at the aroused woman he was currently plunging into.

Before Sesshomaru could blink she had moved and now he was on his back. He didn't like being in the submissive position he concluded. Kagome crawled on him and pierced herself with his large cock with a loud moan.

Sesshomaru watched her bounce up and down on him. Her breast jiggled this way and that. His clawed hand reached and grabbed her breast. He fondled with her nipples as Kagome impaled herself with his manhood rapidly. The clap of them meeting in the middle reverberated through the room. Sesshomaru bucked under the movement.

Kagome moaned loudly. She sunk down and this time did not go up. She wiggled slowly in a circular motion while on him. She debated should she reach down. Sesshomaru smirked and left one breast to grab her wrist. He pulled her hand down. Kagome rubbed herself and moaned, bouncing up slowly now.

Soon she climaxed again and Sesshomaru turned her doggie style, ready to mark Kagome. She leaned down, arms too weak. She felt him pumping her from behind and moaned. She shakily lifted herself and bounced back against him as he pushed into her faster and faster.

Kagome moaned, throwing her head back. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around he abdomen and kissed and licked her back.

"Ugh… fuck…" Sesshomaru grunted. Kagome never really heard Sesshomaru curse because he was so proper. But fuck pretty much summed up the great feeling they were experiencing.

Sesshomaru drove into her madly and his eyes bled red and his fangs grew. He thrust himself into her at an inhuman pace. Kagome couldn't meet him thrust for thrust so just sat still and let him ram away into her and just enjoyed the effects.

Sesshomaru leaned up and licked Kagome's shoulder. She swished her hair so that it exposed her neck where she knew he wanted to get to. Sesshomaru licked his lips, howled for the castle to hear, and then with one last thrust and them both meeting their peak he sunk his fangs into Kagome.

They both moaned in pleasure. Kagome fell with him still on top of her and still in her. Sesshomaru licked at the blood as the mating mark formed. When all was still Kagome moved. Sesshomaru whimpered as his eyes turned back to a dazed gold. Sweat shined on both of them.

Kagome moved again and Sesshomaru gripped her tightly to keep her in place, "Sess…" Kagome lifted her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"We're locked." Sesshomaru cut her off. Kagome paused and then just let her head sink down. Kagome's juices were splayed all over Sesshomaru's flaccid penis that was locked within her. Sesshomaru load was dripping out of Kagome swollen, wet pussy.

While locked Sesshomaru enjoyed her heat and the feel of her juices all on his manhood. He began to slide a little. He then pulled out of Kagome and kissed the mating mark one last time before getting off his mate. His beast was satisfied and purring.

_**~*~END LEMON~*~**_

He picked up a tired Kagome and went to bathe. A few servants rushed in the room to clean up while Sesshomaru and Kagome went to his private hot spring.

In the waters Sesshomaru gently cleaned his mate and Kagome did the same. They shared kisses and caresses.

Kagome sat in the water, straddling his lap and leaned into his chest, "I hadn't expected you to love me back." Kagome muttered. She rubbed at Sesshomaru's muscles. Her fingers slipping over the wet skin. Sesshomaru's grip on her tighten.

Sesshomaru kissed her head, "But I do." Sesshomaru whispered softly in assurance. He does and he was willing to admit it. He was happy he extended her lifespan. He was happy she bore him four beautiful pups. He was happy to have openly loved and mated her.

Kagome hummed, "You were wonderful." Kagome kissed his chest and then rubbed the spot. The water rippled as she shifted. Sesshomaru's pulled her down harder on his now roused manhood. He groaned and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"I'm glad you are pleased, mate." Sesshomaru rasped out.

Kagome looked up at him with a small, wicked smile, "Ready for another round, mate?" Kagome asked deviously and Sesshomaru purred when she added 'mate' on the end. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up above his hard on with a giggle.

After another round of lovemaking they rewashed and left. They went to the room and it was spotless. As if Sesshomaru had not just mated her. They lay in bed as naked as the day they were born. They cuddled to each other and drifted into a peaceful slumber.~*~

**There you go! I made it especially long for my good reviews. I thank everyone for your support. This story is a huge success for a first fanfiction. Thank you all. I'm going to update either tomorrow (more likely) or the next day. Ja ne.**

**Here is you're choices for the next chapter…**

**1) More Sango/Yamoro fluff & Kag/Sess fluff**

**2) A new ally**

**3) A new enemy**

**4) Miroku gets jealous of Yamoro and Sango with some fluff.**


	16. Discovered

**I did my best! Hope you enjoy the chapter as is. Your votes were awesome *tears* and I did them based on which was voted the most. I'm getting better so… frequent updates! In the vote 4 did get the votes. Thank my reviewers. It's mainly, almost entirely Sango, Yamoro, and Miroku. Then I will give the cook a name. **

**Thank you! Keep reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**~*~**Kagome awoke feeling sore between her legs. She cuddled into Sesshomaru's chest comfortably. She still felt a slight sting from where his fangs had sunken into her and marked her as his. She rubbed his chest leisurely. Sesshomaru's eyes opened to see black hair in his face. It smelled heavenly to him. Feeling Kagome upon him he squeezed her to his muscled chest tighter.

Kagome loved him with all her heart. She did not fear getting it broken. She had always been so cautious to hand her whole heart to Inuyasha. With Sesshomaru it came naturally. Giving her heart out to him without a backwards glance. Sesshomaru never believed he could love a human. But he did. He didn't care either.

They heard footsteps and both sat up simultaneously. Kagome and Sesshomaru had to cover their assets. The door burst open and Rin, Shippo, and Mist ran inside. Rin and Shippo giggled all the way while Mist just smiled. He defiantly gotten bigger since Shippo found him the forest. Rin jumped on Sesshomaru with a hug, "The pups are sitting up! They're laughing!" Rin rushed out with Shippo and Mist.

Mist barked and the kids laughed through the hall. Getting dressed and giving each other a passionate kiss they headed towards the nursery.

"The pups will be growing fast," Sesshomaru spoke. "They'd grow and grow each week until they look seventeen/eighteen instead of the normal ten. Then aging itself halts for them." Kagome went in and saw Tymaru and Dasaura smiling, eyes closed as they waved their chubby arms around. Shamaru just looked at everything, confused and calculating like his father. Mist had his paws on the bassinet, standing on his hind legs. He was practically nose to nose with Naomi. They stared at each deeply as if contemplating life itself.

Shippo stood up, now able to look into the high bassinet on his tippy toes. He no longer could ride on Kagome's shoulder much less her head. Rin was on her tippy toes as well. Shamaru grabbed both of Shippo's cheeks and smiled while feeling over Shippo's excited face.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow and looked at the nanny who was buzzing with joy, "They should be switched to raw meat. Their teeth are coming. Tymaru has three coming out, Shamaru has two, Dasaura has one in the back, and Naomi has one on the bottom front. They're teething now." She informed Lord Sesshomaru.

He nodded and dismissed her coldly. She left the room to give them family time. Sesshomaru spent the next thirty minutes there before going to Fuddah who he could feel was calling out to him from his own study.

Meanwhile, Sango had just gotten dressed in a pink kimono that was to her knees and allowed flexibility with red dragons swimming on the trim and a red obi with a pink lining. She had her hair in her normal high ponytail. She looked for Kirara and found the fire neko wasn't there. Maybe she went in search for Mist to get into some trouble.

A knock resounded on her door, "Coming." Sango called and slipped on some sandals before headed towards the door. She opened it to reveal Yamoro. Sango blushed at the sight of him. He looked handsome and strong.

"Hello, Lady Sango. Am I intruding?" Yamoro asked politely.

Sango stepped back to allow him access, "Oh, no Yamoro. And please, drop the 'Lady' for me. I was getting ready to come find you." Sango blushed deepened.

Yamoro looked her over and his beast growled with lust, "You look outstanding today. If I do say so myself." Yamoro did his signature smirk that made Sango weak in the knees.

Sango smiled and stepped forward into his face with her eyes half lidded seductively, "Thank you, Yamoro. You look stunning yourself." Sango's seductive face turned into a downright smiling one as she stepped back, grinning at Yamoro's blushing face. Sango turned and sat on the bed, instructing him to do so as well. "Was there a particular reason you came to my room, Yamoro?" Sango asked, trying to hide her nervousness with happiness, which she was.

Yamoro shook his head, "I'm sorry, do you wish that I leave?" Yamoro asked. Sango might just be messing with him. Because he was sure his beast was falling for her and they had only met the day before.

Sango shook her head, "please stay." Sango muttered and leaned her head on his shoulder as if to anchor him down. She scooted so she was sitting close to him.

Yamoro gulped silently and looked down at her relaxed face. She looked back up at him with raised eyebrows. Yamoro breath tickled her face as he unconsciously drew nearer. When he realized himself descending everything told him to stop and leave. Yet his beast, his heart, told him that she was not pushing him away. He ghosted his lips on hers. They barely touched. Yamoro experimentally leaned in.

He pressed his lips to hers softly, barely at all, and drew back. She had not rejected him. He did it again just a little harder and longer. He pulled back and stared at her face with searching eyes. Sango, not patient enough to wait for the next kiss, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a breath taking kiss. He gasped and Sango boldly pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored the heated cavern.

Yamoro reacted and his tongue touched hers. Her tongue slid over his. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. He drew back to give her some air and himself. Then he went back down and lip locked with her again. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

Sango's hands laced into Yamoro's slicked back, jet black hair. He left her lips to kiss her jaw. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't control himself. If he couldn't mate her he at least wanted to feel her against him as he kissed her all over.

His lips went down to her neck. He planted soft kisses as he inhaled her cinnamon scent that was tinged with the sweet, indescribable smell of arousal. His hand cupped her butt. For once Sango didn't mind. Yamoro wasn't a lecher like Miroku. He didn't pinch her butt in public or did anything to publicly embarrass her. He didn't ask her to bare his child or say perverted things to her. He kissed her, worshipping her with his hands.

Yamoro stood, lifting her. Sango's legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and continued is assault on her neck. He found himself kissing and licking the spot where one would mark her. Yamoro purred as he pressed against Sango. The vibrations causing Sango to moan.

Sango felt his erection press into her and honestly didn't mind. She ground into him and moaned his name. Yamoro knew if he didn't stop now he'd take her.

He backed up off the wall and let her down. He kissed Sango one last time on the lips, he felt someone coming closer. Suddenly Fuddah entered the room but caught a whiff of the fading arousal. Good. He had planned correctly.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you, Yamoro. It's urgent. Come Sango, me, you, and Kagome have training to do." Fuddah announced.

Yamoro nodded and headed out. He wandered what his Lord was in need for that was so urgent. Had he and Sango been caught? Was he walking towards his own death? No matter how that risk ran through his head he couldn't regret what they did.

Even so he was sure Kagome would stick up for him. He had caught them and didn't seem mad, but rather excited. He felt it in her aura.

He gulped as he neared Sesshomaru's study. He knocked and heard a stern, 'Come in' and opened the door. He peeked in before entering. Sesshomaru's face was emotionless. For all Yamoro knew he could be plotting several ways to agonizingly kill him for even speaking to his mate's sister when he was only a lowly guard within her presence.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you called?" Yamoro bowed calmly however his inside was in turmoil.

Sesshomaru leaned forward with his elbows on his desk and his finger intertwined as his chin rested on them, "I have heard you have become… attached, to my mate's sister." Sesshomaru voice was smooth and sent shivers down Yamoro's side.

Sucking up all his courage he nodded bravely, "Yes, milord. I have. She is an exquisite beauty and I'd gladly take repercussions for our being together." Yamoro waited for whatever Sesshomaru would throw his way.

"There shall be no repercussions." Sesshomaru stated, earning him a confused stare from Yamoro, "We are going to meet an ally first thing tomorrow. But we will have to pass through dangerous enemy territory. You will be guarding Lady Sango. The monk will be going as well, he insisted to bring the cook too." Sesshomaru informed. "I highly doubt the monk would need protecting and the cook is fairly skilled in defense. I want you to guard Lady Sango, she's human, vulnerable. Just like my mate." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Yamoro was surprised to say the least. He nodded and was dismissed. He went off to go find the training ground where Fuddah would be training Kagome and Sango. He couldn't wait to tell her the news. That is if she gets excited.

It didn't take long to find the spot. He saw Fuddah jumping around fairly agilely. He was a nimble old youkai. Wise if not all knowing. He had been alive for several thousands of years. He was Midoriko's partner in crime until they got separated. Of course he was a little younger than herself and learned a lot from her. Over the years he had surpassed her. Now he passes down his knowledge to his technically biological daughter and his adopted daughter.

Only thing is, Kagome was the only one able to do the spells and miko whatnot moves. He gave Sango a powerful sword. The stronger Sango got the stronger it got. He'd show her how to use it. That and the bladed whip he had given her.

Sango now sported her black obsidian sword. Its hilt came to a point and had two red stripes that looked like blood. Fuddah cut Sango's palm and made her grip the sword. He put his hand over hers and channeled his red mystical energy into Sango's hand. He withdrew and Sango looked at the smear her blood was. It looked like it had been painted on permanently.

"Sword is now yours. Whenever you are in danger the sword will be by your side. If you don't see a strike coming, or if anything comes at you, a strong barrier will protect you." Fuddah told her with a goofy smile. "It had two previous owners. Midoriko and Fuddah!" Fuddah bounced up and down. With a large leap he went into the air, spun around, and disappeared in a swirl of mist.

"Sango!" A masculine voice called. Sango glanced out the corner of her eye to see Fuddah talking to Kagome and they walked away to do meditation. Sango then turned her head to the voice. She blushed to see that sexy smirk Yamoro always directed at her and only her.

Sango turned to him, "Hey, Yamoro. I see you came to watch." Sango smiled happily. Yamoro stopped right in front of her.

"Tomorrow at dawn we're going out to find an ally. But we're crossing enemy territory. Lord Sesshomaru mentioned my attachment to you and put me as your personal guard." Yamoro smirk never faded.

Sango's eyes widen, "Really? I guess that means we can spend more time with each other… because… I really like being around you, Yamoro." Sango looked down in mortification. Yamoro curled his index finger and put it under Sango's chin. He pulled her head up s she could see that sexy smirk he managed to make even sexier because of lidded eyes.

"And I as well." He took his curled finger from underneath her chin a cupped her cheek. She leaned into his hand, "Hey, how about I show you a few sword techniques?" Yamoro offered.

Sango nodded eagerly. Yamoro winked and pulled out his sword skillfully. It sung as the metal slid out of the sheath. Glistening in the mid afternoon light.

Sango got in a stance she had seen some demon slayers use with their weapons. She charged with a vengeance intending on winning. Yamoro smirked and tightened his grip on his sword. She did stick out her sword towards his leg. Possibly to immobilize or limit his movement by getting to his legs.

With one hand he flicked his sword downwards. The metal clashed with a 'ting'. Sango pulled back just as Yamoro stuck his foot out to trip her. Sango moved her foot, spinning briefly before wildly swinging for his head. Yamoro blocked it easily.

_She's got skill. I wouldn't doubt it coming from a slayer. Hmm…_ Yamoro thought and stepped it up a notch. His strikes and slashes were quick and efficient. Every time she was not prepared he came to a barrier, it didn't hurt him, it was like a force field. Like a magnet, no matter how much he pushed he couldn't connect.

He noticed that his punches did go through. His youkai powers did not. _Interesting sword, it repels weapons and powers of sorts. But if a jab or a punch from my body is delivered it goes straight through. So hand to hand combat is what she really needs to master. So she don't get kicked around. Though her swordsmanship also needs to be honed. _Yamoro thought and went to strike again.

Miroku had been hearing much of Sango and this guard, Yamoro. His woman, Zahra, the cook, heard from a grapevine of servants that Yamoro would be personal guard of Sango. That Sesshomaru also knew of their attachment and was the reason he choose Yamoro.

He also knew Kagome was marked. That was irrelevant to him as of now. Sure, Miroku didn't want Sango any longer, but he didn't want Yamoro to have her. He was showing Sango what he never did. It didn't sit well with the monk. Not wanting to do anything unholy as murder an innocent man who liked his ex woman he decided he'd scare him off.

Zahra seemed okay with it. She knew Miroku was in love with her, not Sango. If making Sango unfulfilled romantically was what he wanted to do in his spare time then so be it. She could care less. All she was worried about was what her love was getting into. Zahra didn't exactly agree with Miroku. She had told him to drop it. That Yamoro would tear him to shreds and it seemed that his beast was in need of Sango. So if not Yamoro, Yamoro's beast would kill him for trying to separate the two. He did not listen. She wasn't going to do anything about it.

Miroku jealously was pointless. Even more gratuitous then called for. Miroku was sure that he did not hold a shred of love for Sango anymore. Companionship maybe.

Either way, they'd be traveling together to meet an ally. Surely he'd be able to direct the youkai's attention away from Sango. Miroku rubbed his chin, _If Lady Kagome somehow finds out of my misdoings… I'm good as gone. She'll have to stay in the dark. I have to be… proficient. _Miroku thought cunningly. He wandered own the hallway. Pondering how to get out of this sticky situation he's found himself engulfed in.

**Short chapter. But it seems as if the story has only begun. Anyhow, I will make longer chapters in the near future. Review. Ja ne. I should I have put more fluff, but I love to make you angry. The next two chapters, the travel to the ally, will contain a lot of fluff. **

**REVIEW! **


	17. On the Way

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha.**

**It is official. After four more chapters after this I believe I will have this story complete. However, there will be a sequel I have yet to name… I tell you in the last chapter. Until then… keep reviewing. As you have noticed I have changed my pen name to MysticCereal. Well… that is all.**

**Alright… here's another chapter for you anxious readers.**

~*~Like planned at dawn they headed out. Kagome and Sesshomaru took lead. Sango and Yamoro behind them, Miroku and Zahra at the foot. You could hear the rattles of Fuddah's staff as his shadow slunk amongst the darkness.

Rin, Shippo, Mist, Ah-Un, and Kirara were left at the castle to protect the pups as well as Jaken and the rest of the staff and guards at the castle. They were on high alert. In other words, they were on strict secure mode. Before Sesshomaru had left he killed everyone he deemed untrustworthy, a weak link in his castle could be fatal for his pups.

Now they were a few miles from the castles walls. Kagome have been looking at Sesshomaru nervously. Sesshomaru told her that after finding this 'ally' they were going straight to Oceara. How they planned to find him was a mystery. Even her father didn't know Oceara's whereabouts but he was working on it. They'd continue they're training… like normal. Of course they'd have to learn quickly. The fight was upon them and if they went in unprepared they'd surely die. Her and Sango, of course.

The more she thought about it the more she knew Yamoro and Sesshomaru would never let that happen. Yamoro seemed virtually in love with Sango. Sesshomaru already said he loved herself. So, even untrained, they'd make it out.. Even if their significant others don't.

_You shouldn't be thinking these thoughts Kagome. Of course Sesshomaru and Yamoro would come out of this, with us as well._ Kagome mentally berated herself for thinking otherwise.

When they were far enough it was time to take to the skies. Kagome latched on to Sesshomaru and Sango to Yamoro. Both had formed demon clouds while Fuddah used some power to allow Zahra and Miroku to fly until he stops them.

All together they went to the skies. Flying at a fast pace. Even then It'd take a full week or more to reach where Sesshomaru wanted to go. Even through the air.

Kagome just leaned into Sesshomaru. He had his arm tightly around the waist. Having Kagome tucked into him. She looked up at Sesshomaru, rubbing his chest in small circles, and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

She really loved him. And if it took her last breath to kill Naraku and Oceara she would do it. If it took her last strength to make the jewel whole again and wishing upon it to rid it of this world. Kagome. Would. Do. It.

Though she didn't like the idea of leaving her pups motherless. Maybe Sesshomaru would find a replacement, one much more beautiful and finer than herself.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, did not like the grave look on his mate's face, "Kagome?" He asked quietly. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

"Oh… I'm sorry. But I do have a question… Sesshomaru." Kagome looked away from him. Sesshomaru quirked a brow. What was it that his own mate could not look him directly in the eyes? He knew whatever she was going to ask would upset him.

"Go on, Kagome." Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked him square in the face, "Sesshomaru, what would happen to you and the pups if I were to die?" Kagome asked in a single breath.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, "Nothing. I'd resurrect you." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"I mean… what if you can't or… I die twice? What would happen if I weren't here?" Kagome asked, wanting to know.

It bothered Sesshomaru that his mate was thinking of her very own death, "Why?" He questioned right back.

Kagome looked away, "Would you replace me? I'm not saying I don't like it or anything. It's for the best, for you and the pups-"

"There is no demoness or human with the ability to replace you." Sesshomaru assured her.

Kagome huffed, "But the pups would be motherless and-"

"The pups won't be motherless because you're not dying." Sesshomaru firmly stated and held her to him closer, "If anything, I'll die before you die. Fuddah will die before you die. There are those who'd care for you. We will die before you, yourself dies." Sesshomaru reassured her. He would not allow his mate to die before him.

Kagome just kept quiet. Rubbing small circles on Sesshomaru chest absentmindedly.

It was late evening when drops of rain dripped from the clouds. It was also time to land and camp. They found a nice sized cave and landed. Yamoro held Sango bridal style and Sesshomaru the same as they climbed up the rocky hill.

Miroku carried Zahra, who was quite light in fact. Fuddah just snickered in the background. He knew why Yamoro and Sango were so drawn to each other. Falling in love would only take a matter of days with the new spell he had created.

Ten minutes later they were inside a decent sized cave. Yamoro laid a blushing Sango next to him and Sesshomaru did the same. Miroku and Zahra slept comfortably a ways away. Miroku constantly peeking at the nuzzling couple Sango and Yamoro was. _How can Sango love someone so quickly? Last time I saw her she was a heaping pile of depression._ Miroku narrowed his eyes and looked over at a slyly grinning Fuddah. _That old man is always up to something. It must mean he did something to Sango and Yamoro. _Miroku figured.

Sango was in Yamoro's lap. She laid against him. Something made her feel so natural… calm and comfortable around him. Like he was something about Yamoro was irresistible. Something about him was drawing her to him. Like she couldn't deny is navy blue eyes and his sexy smirk that gave her a small view of a fang.

Yamoro's beast always told Yamoro how perfect Sango was for him. For once Yamoro and his beast weren't disagreeing. Yamoro agreed as well. Sango was pure, untouched. She was strong and intelligent. And her hips… Yamoro smirked, perfect for bearing any pups he planned on having. And how he enjoyed the thought of making sweet, passionate love to her in order to make those beautiful pups he pictured in his head.

Sango went to sleep in his warmth almost instantly. With the comfort of the woman in his dreams in his arms lulled him to sleep with her cinnamon scent.

Fuddah just admired the scene. A gust of wind blew in. he frowned suddenly and chanted secretly and vanished in a swirl of mist. He floated away towards the one being who could call him so strongly, you faintly heard him whisper, "Magara," into the wind before you couldn't even identify the swirl of mist in the thundering wind.

Sesshomaru noticed Fuddah's disappearance and could only ask himself why he had left. He faintly remembered his frowning face, something Fuddah didn't do often, before he took off. What was the loony shaman and Kagome's father doing.

Kagome noticed her father's disappearance and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Will he be okay?" Kagome asked in a mere whisper. Low enough so only he could hear.

Sesshomaru nodded, "No mistaking, Fuddah is very powerful. He may not act it but in battle he is nearly invincible. The only one who stands a chance is a darken shaman witch named Magara. She killed your biological mother, at least she had a part in it." Sesshomaru told Kagome and stroke her hair to calm her. Kagome soaked in his words.

Kagome sure hoped so. She just met her crazy, loony father. She didn't want him dying just yet. Still she went to sleep. Sesshomaru went into a little nap. Light enough so he'd wake up at the slightest of noises.

The next morning the clouds were gone. The birds were singing. It early morning, the sun was just now rising.

Sesshomaru was first up. Only to find Fuddah in the back of the cave. His arms folded and a smile smile on his face. Sesshomaru made a mental note to ask the ol d geezer where he had went. He looked a little disheeledc. And not that disheveled because he had been bouncing around a lot. Like he got out of a small spar.

Sesshomaru moved Kagome off his lap and allowed her to lay on his white, fluffy tail. It curled around her instantly as he left out to hutn a deer to feed the group.

During his disappearance both Yamoro and Sango woke up. Yamoro was greeted with a morning kiss on the lips from a still tired Sango.

"Is there… a hot spring around?" Kagome asked in a small, tired tone.

Yamoro quirked a brow, "Yes, a little East from here." Yamoro told her. Sango nodded and got off him and shook kagome awake. When Kagome awoke they stood and stretched, about to go to the hot spring to clean themselves and relax.

"I'd like to go." A voice spoke. Both Sango and Kagome looked at Zahra. Kagome looked at Sango who had flinched.

Sango looked at the ground and then Yamoro who was busy getting up himself, "Sure." Sango finally replied. She had Yamoro now. No need to dwell on Miroku. Though it still hurt her to face the woman who stole Miroku away under her nose. The woman Miroku _really _loved.

All three females headed eastbound. The forest wasn't thick but you still had to weave between the trees. They reached the medium sized spring, steaming and ready to be bathed in. Once they got undressed and settled an uncomfortable silence formed. Usually Kagome and Sango would chat around. Having Zahra there made things difficult.

Kagome saw her friend struggling, "I'm worried for my pups." Kagome said solemnly to start a conversation. Sango looked at her quickly.

"Don't worry, Kagome. The castle is on secure lockdown. No one is going in, no one is going out." Sango tried to calm the mother.

Kagome sighed shakily, "I know, it's just that… I don't like being away from them so long." Kagome looked at the waters. She rested her hands on the very top of the deliciously hot water.

Zahra gave her a comforting smile, "But they're safer there. You're doing the right thing, going to ace the threat to your pups, right Sango?" The least Zahra could do was try and befriend Sango on a level.

Sango nodded, still looking at Kagome, "Yeah, Kagome. And after Oceara and Naraku is destroyed and the jewel complete, you can go back and rest assured that your pups are safe from any harm." Sango, Zahra, and Kagome made small talk.

Zahra wasn't half bad. She was a bit uneasy around them but who wouldn't be? So after bathing they went back to see deer meat cooking. They looked like little sausages skewered on sharp pointed sticks. Zahra went back over to a suspicious Miroku and Sango went over to Yamoro. Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Where were you this morning?" Kagome asked with a teasing smile.

"Hunting deer." Sesshomaru answered and looked out of the mouth of the cave. Kagome kissed him on the corner of his mouth. When he did not react, Kagome shifted in his lap. Sesshomaru quirked a brow but ignored her

Kagome shifted again, this time purposely down on his shaft. She leaned forward and placed sweet kisses on his neck discreetly . She finally got Sesshomaru's attention. She looked up at him, confused, "What's wrong with you? Tired of my already?" Kagome pouted.

Sesshomaru placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "No, never." He didn't want to share what he thought he saw. If it was true then he had another hindrance coming his way. Sesshomaru might have been imagining things so he kept it himself.

Kagome wasn't fully satisfied so decided to play his game as well. She turned so her back was towards him and crossed her arms. When he nudged her nuzzle her she didn't react. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes inwardly, his mate was truly childish. Yet her resistance to obey made him love her even more.

It mattered not. She'd forgive him and kiss him sooner or later. That he was completely sure of.

Sango cuddled to Yamoro. Enjoying his mild caresses and nuzzles. Sango could get use to Yamoro. His hands wrapped arms wrapped around her. Everyone stood and got ready to take to the skies,. Sango held on to Yamoro and Kagome reluctantly did the same. Fuddah spread his powers to Zahra and Miroku and they were off to the skies once more.

Kagome glared up at Sesshomaru. When he looked at her she'd look away with a 'humph'. This went on for exactly four hours, twenty-two minutes, and seventeen seconds.

Each second that ticked by Sesshomaru got more irritated. He forced her to look at him with his hand and placed a harsh, brutal, domineering kiss on her lips. Expressing how angry and frustrated he was at her act. Kagome hadn't expected it this time. Now she felt bad when he looked forward with a frown and narrowed eyes. His arms to himself.

She had annoyed him again. How when she touched him he either reacted coldly or shrugged her off. Kagome's bottom lip and big puppy eyes shone, gathering tears. Sesshomaru looked at her out the corner of his eyes but did not react.

Then, when that failed she said the three words that also made him forgive her, "I love you." Kagome whimpered and held her head down. Sesshomaru kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And I you." Sesshomaru held his stubborn, but loveable mate close. Those eyes, pout, and words would be the end of him. She did that all the time when she was pregnant, instead of saying 'I love you' she'd say 'I'm so sorry' in a pitiful sad voice and he'd sigh heavily and allow her to sit in his lap as usual.

Then the tears would virtually disappear with a small smile as she hugged him. It really got him every time.

Yet he didn't mind. She was the only one who had that effect on him with the exception of Rin. That was quite alright with him.

Now, he needed to focus on his goal. To destroy the nuisance that dare threaten the Western family. That was pretty much a death wish in the making. Oceara asked for it and Sesshomaru would give it. She'd have his head on a platter within the next two weeks or someone was going to pay.

**Short chapter but it was all I could muster up for now. I might be doing something tomorrow so I'll stay up extra late and type another chapter so I can post it and then go do what I have to do. I also**

**THANK YOU! REVIEW!**


	18. Know it

**Disclaimer: Me owns no Inuyasha. I'm trying, but they're denying my request… *sad***

**I HAVE UPDATED! NOW READ AND REVIEW!**

~*~They had been flying for what seemed like an eternity. They had one more day, after tonight, to travel and they'd be there. Kagome no longer, if she ever had, have a fear of flying. Though she doesn't want to be in the sky too soon or she'd vomit. She was getting… air sickness.

Which wasn't good because they still had one more day after today to defy gravity by flying through the air. So camping in the small clearing was a bit of a relief. Kagome swore that for the rest of her life she'd travel by foot, horseback, or piggyback. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and imagined him giving her a piggy back.

Nah…

Kagome choked back a giggle. Sesshomaru looked at her questionably. Kagome gathered herself but had that smile you normally put on when you were about to burst into a fit of laughter.

They had landed early today, two or three hours early. All because Fuddah said he wanted everyone to wait while he made a pit stop. Which absolutely made no sense because even if they left him behind he'd just use a spell he was currently teaching Kagome to pop up next to them.

Kagome had, in fact, learned quite a few things as well as Sango. Kagome was learning spell by spell and Fuddah was pressuring her to learn more and more in such a short period of time. Now they camped around a large fire. Warming up in the chilly night. Sesshomaru pulled her close and his tail wrapped around her snugly.

Sango and Yamoro decided to take a walk. Kagome beamed and she saw Fuddah's smile as well. Kagome's eyes widen, was Fuddah behind this? No. It could not be. Could it? Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. _He better have not known and NOT told me! That's it, no more pups for him anytime soon. He's officially pissed me off!_ Kagome pouted and Sesshomaru just shook his head with a barely concealed chuckle.

Miroku was about to do something, seeing as now was a perfect time, but when he moved to get up but it elicited a growl from the neko demoness beside him. Fair warning that she'd tear him to shreds. Since the hot spring she noticed Sango was truly liking this Yamoro character and had no desire to allow her future mate to destroy what seemed to be a perfect couple.

Sango and Yamoro walked hand and hand. They came to a small lake. Yamoro spread his youkai, he didn't find any recognizable danger. Which was a surprise. During the days of trouble, even in the sky, there was numerous attacks. All only able to be killed by youkai. Why all of a sudden they weren't there anymore was a mystery.

They sat at the bank. Alone time is what they cherished the most. Sango looked up at Yamoro, she slowly leaned in and kissed him from her sitting position. One hand balanced her, touching the lush, green grass beneath the palm of her hand.

She pulled back with a small smile, "I like it when we get to have some much needed solitude." Sango giggled. Yamoro chuckled and leaned in and kissed her briefly before nuzzling into her neck. Sango giggled as he purred like a satisfied cat before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sango couldn't lie. She was practically in love with the way he touched her, held her, spoke to her. However, she didn't know if she was in love with him. They didn't know each other long at all. A week after arriving at the castle, which was a while ago since Kagome was pregnant, meant she had exactly three or four months to properly realize Miroku didn't want her. Properly realize he was in love. Properly realize her love for him was worthless.

In a way Sango felt like Kagome. Kagome had been in love with Inuyasha but he loved Kikyo. Sango had been in love with Miroku but he loved Zahra. Kagome had found Sesshomaru. Sango had found Yamoro. Except for the small detail Kagome was forced pregnancy which brought Sesshomaru and herself closer, Sango and Kagome practically shared the same situation. That is how it is easy to talk to her.

"Sango." Yamoro called her. Snapping Sango out of her train of thought, "You're thinking too deeply." Yamoro told her and Sango nodded giving him a peck on the corner of is mouth.

Miroku told Zahra he needed to take care of business in a bush and he let him go. Miroku went in the opposite direction of the sweet couple of Yamoro and Sango. When he was far enough away he turned and began heading towards them. Intending on going around the group.

He could break their alone time and tell Yamoro to back off , plain and simple. Straightforward and directly to the point.

He neared them and got ready to 'accidentally' break up their alone session and offer to join them to keep the romance out the air.

Miroku was almost there. A wind blew and before him stood a grinning Fuddah. "Bad monk." Fuddah hit Miroku on the head with his own staff. Miroku cringed in pain and rubbed his head where a lump began to form. "Fuddah cast a spell on them." Fuddah admitted.

Miroku's eyes widen, "Forcing love?" Miroku bit out.

Fuddah rolled his eyes with that same annoying small plastered over his face, "No, silly monk. Fuddah's spell makes them act on their innermost desires. Like… is secretly they love each other inwardly, the potion will make them act on it. If they hate each other, all goes the same. If their innermost desires wants a kiss, they'll act on it. Fuddah is a genius!" Fuddah bounced around merrily.

He then disappeared and reappeared behind Miroku. He tapped Miroku on the shoulder and Miroku spun around. Only to meet the laughing face of Fuddah. He jumped up, grabbed and branch, spun around it, and sat on it in one quick move, clapping his hands. A smile took up his whole face.

Miroku rubbed his still sore head, "Still. It is forcing them to do something they do not." Miroku grumbled as his hand clenched on his own staff. Want to play Whack-a-Fuddah.

Fuddah cleared his throat, a small smile on his face, "You know what you want. You know it. Fuddah don't know it. Yet you know it. If they didn't want it, or know it, then it wouldn't happen." Fuddah grinned at Miroku who was baffled. That bump on his head sure did wonders.

"Huh?" Miroku asked, still caressing the lump on his head.

Fuddah rolled his eyes with a smile as if to say 'you are a dummy'. He hung upside down on the branch and pressed his finger on Miroku's nose, "You know what you know because you know it and you know it because you are you. Potion knows what you know and makes you act on it. It only acts on what you know because you know and **want **it. You know what you know and want because you are you and you know this because you're you who knows what you know. Get it?" Fuddah explained.

Now Miroku's brain was in a swirl. "No." Miroku answered to the best of his ability.

Fuddah looked at him like he wanted to say 'clueless' but instead hopped down.

He spun around and disappeared in mist. Miroku turned when he heard the shift on the branch, he turned to find Fuddah sitting on it lotus style. Only he was headless and his head was in his hand and an apple in the other.

"You know you're you, right?" Fuddah was going to take it slowly.

Miroku nodded, "Yes, I am me." Miroku pointed to himself.

"So… you know what you know. Because you know it." Fuddah pressed on. Miroku quirked his brow and went over the sentence. Fuddah threw both apple and his head up. His mouth took a bite out of the apple as it flew by and into the other hand. The apple landed in the opposite hand with a chunk missing out of it.

Miroku nodded, "I know whatever I know." Miroku told Fuddah.

Fuddah grinned wildly, "That you don't know you do know, because you know you don't know it." Fuddah went on again.

Miroku replayed the words in his hand, "Things I don't know I know I don't know."

"But you don't know you don't know it until you know it." Fuddah pointed out. The conversation straying from Yamoro and Sango. Miroku thought of what Fuddah said. It wasn't like he was talking in riddles or anything.

Miroku huffed, "Until I learn something do I know that I didn't know it." Miroku replied, hoping he got it correct.

"Right. So… you know what you know. That you don't know you do know that you don't know it. You don't really know it because you don't know what you know nor want. So, in the end, you know nothing." Fuddah knew that didn't make sense to the poor monk but oh well.

Miroku watched him throw his head and apple and she head. His head landed on his shoulders and the apple in his mouth. He chewed for a while before bumping out the core of the apple which hit Miroku in the middle of his head, knocking him out.

Fuddah jumped to the ground over Miroku, "I know it." Fuddah grinned before dragging the unconscious monk back to camp. Glad to see Sango and Miroku there. A blushing Sango and a smirking Yamoro. He let go of Miroku, said a small chant, and a jet of water streamed out his mouth an on Miroku.

Instantly Miroku began to cough and gag under the pressure of water. Squirming around trying to block it with his arms. Fuddah was smiling, having fun, he kicked it up a notch and blew Miroku across camp and into a tree.

Everyone started laughing, Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face. Zahra too was laughing happily.


	19. Needs

**Yes, updating… isn't it good? Since I gave you an extremely short chapter last time I personally decided to lengthen this one up a bit. Hope you like it. By the way… Yamoro/Sango lemon coming soon! Just not this chapter. Oh… I didn't update yesterday because of my niece's birthday party. She turn two.**

**Disclaimer: I want Inuyasha! I need Inuyasha! But me no own Inuyasha! *Nibbles on evil cookie***

**WARNING: LEMON**

~*~ This was the last day in the skies. Fuddah was awfully giddy today. Singing songs that made no sense just to confuse the hell out of everyone. He lifted everyone's spirits. Kagome no longer thought of her own or Sesshomaru's death. In fact, she was just praying her pups would not inherit Fuddah's complete craziness. It would be an epic disaster to have Fuddah acting offspring bouncing around.

In the week they had been traveling, Sango and Kagome learned a lot. Kagome's powers were growing and she knew a few tricks. Sango was honing her swordsmanship and hand to hand combat mostly with Yamoro rather than Fuddah, who's staff was as sturdy as a sword.

Sesshomaru was just happy to see Kagome happy. Miroku, with a bruise on his head to remind him of his attempt, no longer was desperate to tear Yamoro and Sango apart. Zahra was fixated on becoming friends with Kagome and Sango. Yamoro was sure he was falling in love with Sango. Sango was sure she was in love with Yamoro. Kagome was enjoying the last day in the skies. So everything seemed to be going well in a peaceful, relieving way.

When they had landed the women headed off to the hot springs. Despite having an uncomfortable, brief bathing yesterday. Sango was no longer… jealous, hateful…?… of Zahra now that she realized she was loving Yamoro more and more.

So when they got in the springs the only thing that was heard was a sigh of bliss. Letting to water work magic on their tense muscles.

"Hmm… today's been… serene." Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Sango and then Zahra.

Zahra nodded her head, "I wander who this new ally is. "Zahra pondered possibilities.

Sango furrowed her brows, "You don't know? I thought you'd know out of all of us. You are Kagome."

Zahra and Kagome both shook their heads, "Nope. Sesshy has mentioned anything." Kagome looked at Zahra, seeing if the neko demoness new anything.

Zahra shrugged, "Beats me. The only thing I heard was it was a lord. Since we're heading North I'd think Lord Shou." Zahra predicted but wasn't too sure. It could be a minor lord after all. Everyone these days owed Sesshomaru a favor. He protected their lands when they beg for his assistance. All because he know they'd be indebted to him.

Sango thought carefully, "What if it isn't a lord? Like a lord, lord? Like… a lord of a tribe or village or something. Is that possible?" Sango looked at Zahra questionably.

Zahra shrugged, "Perhaps. Perhaps not. I really don't know." Zahra thought deeply until her super demonic hearing caught something, "Hold on." Zahra picked up a nice sized rock. Tossing it up and down to test its weight. She pinpointed and with complete accuracy she launched with a shriek, "PERVERT!" Zahra roared.

A yelp, grumble, sounds of leaves rustling, and a drowsy noise of sorts. Sango, Kagome, and Zahra giggled. They finished bathing and chit chatting calmly. The tension between Zahra and Sango slowly deteriorating. It was nice, not having the tension. It made hot spring time more enjoyable.

Once returning back to camp they saw food roasting over an open fire. Sesshomaru most probably already eating his share of raw meet. The fire cackled as the sun sank below the horizon. Giving of a orange, yellow glow. Lighting up their faces. Bringing warmth to each pair. Couples cuddled together. Fuddah sat back, admiring his work on the three couples.

Kagome cuddled into Sesshomaru who had his armor and swords to the side. Feeling so safe in his arms. Holding him tightly, like she'd never be able to again. Sesshomaru nuzzled into her. His chest giving off a vibration trying to lull his tired mate to sleep. Kagome, however, was restless. Not yet ready to go to sleep. The others went to sleep as quick as they got comfortable.

Sango on Yamoro's lap, arms wrapped around each other. Miroku lying on a protruding tree root comfortably with Zahra atop him sleeping soundly. Fuddah curled up on a branch, snoring slightly. Sesshomaru refused to go to sleep until Kagome did so.

Kagome, thinking Sesshomaru dozed off, slyly got off his lap and went into the forest. Sesshomaru scrunched his brows together and silently followed his mate. Kagome went to a stream a ways away from camp. The water cool to the touch. She cuffed her hands together and splashed her face, rubbing the water in.

When Kagome stood she looked skywards. The tree branches parted enough to see the stars in the dark sky. A moon peeking out from behind a branch. Giving off a seemingly spiritual glow to Kagome. Sesshomaru snuck up and wrapped his arms around Kagome's small waist. She leaned forward to accommodate the warmth his body brought. Her hands searched until they rested atop his.

"It's a beautiful night." Kagome commented softly. She still gazed up at the sky. So much so that Sesshomaru looked up, wandering what he was missing out on. It was a lovely scene.

Sesshomaru kissed her cheek from behind. He nuzzled into her neck. Kagome smiled and turned her head and kissed Sesshomaru's mouth in an innocent peck. They're gazes turned passionate as he leaned in for yet another kiss. Kagome spun around on her own so she could face him.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips hungrily. His tongue tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance. Kagome gladly allowed access by opening her lips. His tongue darted in. Taunting and teasing with Kagome's as his tongue also explored her mouth. Sesshomaru's hand found the back of Kagome's head. Tilting it upwards to give him better access.

Kagome and Sesshomaru broke apart for air. Already slipping out of their restraining clothes. Itching in desire for the other. They began another battle of a fiery kiss, the last of their clothes ridden from their lustful bodies. Tongues battled for dominance with few breaks for breathing purposes.

_**~*Lemon*~**_

Sesshomaru turned Kagome towards a tree and pressed her against it. Kagome's naked body shivered as a cool breeze came through. Sesshomaru molded his body to hers, giving her body to utmost warmth.

Sesshomaru nibbled on her lower lip as Kagome moaned. Feeling his forming erection and the liquid forming between her legs. They only had sex once, and that was mating. She wanted more, been wanting him to fill her again. Her hands roved his body tirelessly. Sesshomaru trialed down to her neck. Kissing the mark on the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He licked and kissed the exact spot repeatedly.

Waves of desire crashed through Kagome. Making her moan as she ground herself into him. Her fingers entangled themselves in his silver tresses to feel his manhood pressing into her dripping core. He thrust himself against her. Kagome let out a breathy moan that sounded akin to his name.

He kissed lower. Trailing downwards until he latched onto a perky nipple. His tongue rolled over it. Hardening in his mouth. He sucked on the breast while his clawed hand gently fondled with the over. His thumb rubbing over it deliciously. Kagome loved the attention he bestowed upon her body.

He devoured her breast. Licking the bud and flicking his tongue over it before giving it one last suck. Ending with pop as he switched breasts. His hand fondling the breast he paid special attention to as he gave its twin equal attention. Sucking and licking like he'd never get to get a taste of his mate ever again.

Kagome's hips ground on his manhood. As Sesshomaru continued to suckle on Kagome's breast his other had discreetly went downwards. Kagome did not take notice until she felt a finger poking at her entrance. She slowly drove herself down on his finger. He pushed it in the rest of the way. Curling it inside of her.

Sesshomaru lifted his head up to her mouth and kissed each other. Only it wasn't heated and fiery. He kissed her like it was his very first time. Softly, hesitantly, gently. All while pumping his finger out of her core repeatedly.

Sesshomaru shifted, allowing Kagome's legs to wrap around his waist. He pushed in another finger and pumped them in and out relentlessly. While he still placed those tender kisses on her lips.

Kagome moaned, "More…" Kagome begged and he pumped them in and out faster. The heat began to build up in her stomach. Ready to burst as he continued his furious pumping and love filled kissing. Kagome wanted more of this pleasure she got from Sesshomaru and only Sesshomaru. He was her first, and her last. Always and forever will be.

Sesshomaru's kisses turned harder the tighter Kagome's walls contracted around his fingers. Kagome moaned loudly when her first orgasm washed overcame her. Sesshomaru kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome was in total ecstasy. Filled with almost unbearable pleasure. Her hands lowered to his shoulders as he withdrew his fingers. He lifted the two fingers up. Sucking her essences off them slowly. Kagome bit her bottom lip seductively. When he was through she leaned her head forward and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Tasting herself on his tongue.

He smirked against her lips and his hand went back down. He grabbed his hardened cock and guiding it towards Kagome's hot pussy. Kagome felt him rub the head in between her folds. Teasing her as she writhed. Sesshomaru kissed her before turning, her legs around his waist still, and lowered both of them to the ground with him on top. The lush green grass pillowed them both comfortably.

He pushed his cock at her entrance, nudging it. Yet he purposely did not push in. He just rolled it around in circles between the folds of her cunt.

Kagome huffed, "Push… it… in… Sess…" Kagome panted, anticipating her intrusion. Sesshomaru smirked and his mouth found her nipple as he slowly penetrated. Her walls were tight around him. Like they never stretched. Not from birth, definitely not from the mating. She was so slick and tight. He growled contentedly as he seated himself inside of her.

He gave her time to adjust. Him still ravishing her breast. His hands roamed her body. Enjoying his connection with his mate. She began to move from beneath him. He pulled out before slamming back in. She moaned. Wanting it hard and fast. Sesshomaru repeated his slow withdrawals and quick insertions.

It wasn't long before he was pounding into her mercilessly. Her hips coming up to meet him trust for thrust. Sweat glistening off his back. The moonlight hitting it just right making them glimmer in their passion. Kagome cumming repeatedly. Tightening and loosening on Sesshomaru's dick over and over.

Every time their pelvises clashed a wet sound resonated through the area. Sesshomaru slammed into Kagome who was writhing and moaning. Screaming his name as she dug her blunt fingernails into his back. She threw her head back and moaned long and hard. Another orgasm. Sesshomaru pumped in and out, riding it out. He felt it building up in his penis. His eyes bled red as he pumped in and out ferociously. Not too brutal but enough to give Kagome ultimate pleasure. Hitting her G-spot every time he banged into her.

Kagome hummed and groaned. Sesshomaru grunted as he trusted faster. Kagome's walls clenched around him once more. Sesshomaru finally released himself into her awaiting womb.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called in her moment of extreme pleasure. The biggest orgasm she's had so far overtaking her.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru groaned long and hard as he emptied himself inside Kagome. A howl reinforced his moment of pleasure. He began to lick her on her belly and in between her breast. Paying no heed to the salty taste of sweat that clung to her skin.

They were locked for a few minutes. In which Kagome didn't mind. When he finally slid out he was still kissing her. They scrambled to get dressed and went to the nearby hot spring for a quick bath.

_***~Lemon End~***_

Once cleaned they went back to camp to rest their weary, yet fulfilled selves. Fully sated and content they drifted into clumber quickly. Hugging each other close. Never wanting to let go of the one they loved so much. The one that gave them pleasure. The only one they sought to give them said pleasure.

The next morning they were off. Nearing the ally. Would be there before early afternoon if they continued onward at a fast rate. Kagome was still a little tired. She leaned on Sesshomaru during their flight towards this ally.

Yamoro knew what had happened last night. His keen ears as well as Zahra's picked up the howl o conquest emitted from Sesshomaru.

It was a wonderful morning indeed. Yamoro had slept comfortably with Sango in his embrace. Better than he had in centuries. Even with some youkai demoness. She was perfect in every light. Yamoro was pleased that she was just as interested in him as he was her.

Yes, he wanted Sango. If she did not want the same, he'd fight tooth and nail to prove his own worth. Yamoro knew this determination was a single four letter word… love.

**Hello my trustworthy readers! Thank you all for your patience and reviews I love them all and can't wait to see how the sequel will play out. Tell me if I did any better with the lemon. REVIEW!**


	20. Heat of the Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! *Takes evil cookies and run***

**Here's another awesome, chapter. I decided it would be so nice for me to update since I have been going wacko lately. Oh, by the way. I feel much better from my injuries. I haven't had another injury except for tripping over the vacuum cord. Lol. Anyway, here you go.**

**IMPORTANT: REREAD CHAPTER 14. IT AD CUT OFF. MAYBE IT WAS MY COMPUTER BUT… CHECK IT OUT ANYWAY.**

~~*~~ The castle came into view. Zahra was sure of it now. It was King Shou. Sesshomaru and Shou used to hang around each other frequently when they were mere pups. A troubling duo. They're many adventures told over as if they were great legends, which they were, in pup form. Most likely Sesshomaru's only best friend. Shou had gotten mated lately to what they said was a beautiful lioness youkai. A perfect match for a lion youkai such as Shou. Sesshomaru hoped it was a female who did not curl up at his brute strength when he was mad which many females did.

They landed at the gates and were allowed access instantly. When inside the walls they were greeted by Shou. By his side stood a womanly lioness youkai. She had shapely clothes and her golden, with almost a brownish tint, pulled into a tight bun. Her eyes were a daring orange and her face was soft. Her skin a creamy color and her breast seemed a perfect handful.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate. He still thought she was more alluring, though. He kissed Kagome's temple. Shou put his arm around his mate's waist and walked over, "Sesshomaru!" Shou bellowed joyfully. He being the only being who could probably get away without talking to him informally outside of the little group behind him.

"Shou." Sesshomaru nodded his head. He walked over with Kagome walking by his side. "This is my mate and mother of my pups, Kagome." Sesshomaru introduced her. Shou's brows flew up in surprise.

He eyed Kagome, "Pups? You had pups and did not notify me? How rude. She isn't by any chance…"

"…the Shikon Miko?" His mate finished off curiously.

Kagome blushed and nodded her head, "That I am." Kagome smiled nervously at they're surprised faces. They were shocked to say the least. Not only did Sesshomaru have pups, but he mated, and with the Shikon Miko no less. He sure makes quick work of what he wants.

Not intending to make Kagome uncomfortable, Shou smiled, "Well, Kagome, this is my mate Misuna." Shou introduced the ladies. Both nodded their heads and gave small smiles.

"Shou, there is matters I must discuss. As you can see I have company." Sesshomaru nodded his head behind him. Shou leaned over and saw five figures staring at him in curiosity and awe. Shou straightened up and nodded stiffly.

"You are welcome here anytime." Shou smirked, "Who are they?" Shou asked curiously.

Sesshomaru turned, his eyes landed on Fuddah, "You must already know the Almighty Fuddah." Sesshomaru pointed to Fuddah briefly. It was true, Fuddah was a legend. His goofy antics may have threw people off but he was a fierce, if not brutal, fighter. Underestimation of Fuddah usually gets his victims killed.

Shou nodded at the older shaman, "Yes, yes." Shou looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Fuddah is Kagome's father." Sesshomaru told Shou. Now that was more than unexpected. He wasn't even aware Fuddah had a pup.

"Impossible! She's all human. Not a whiff of fox in her." Shou was sure he was correct.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fuddah is a magical being. There is a reason that I wish not to discuss." Sesshomaru then pointed to Sango, "The demon slayer, Sango is Kagome's adopted sister. Yamoro is courting her, he's a guard of mine." Sesshomaru went on.

Shou nodded, a little hesitant to accept a demon slayer on his grounds. If Sesshomaru was okay with it, he could be too, but he was cautious, "Will she attac-"

"No. The next pair is Miroku, a lecherous monk, and his mate Zahra, a cook he insisted on bringing along." Sesshomaru finished. Shou nodded and then had a servant come over. He ordered her to send them to respective rooms and told the males to meet him in his study afterwards.

Kagome and Sesshomaru shared rooms as well as Miroku and Zahra and Sango and Yamoro. Fuddah went off and claimed he wouldn't be sleeping within the castle. Something about having to make sure everything is in place. Whatever Fuddah was doing was serious. Still he acted goofy but he had a plotting air about him.

When the males were off Zahra and Sango decided to tour the gardens with her. They walked, idly talking of this and that.

Soon Misuna came into view. Deciding it was best they walked over to her. "Hello, Lady Misuna. Would you like to join us in our walk through the gardens?" Kagome asked politely. Misuna blinked and stared at them. A long silence stretched before she nodded.

So as they walked they coaxed Misuna into saying things. Her sentences were short and choppy. Yet she seemed like she wanted to laugh and talk. She was one of those hidden talkative people.

"Lady Misuna, what is it?" Sango asked and the three women looked at Misuna. Bewildered why she seemed so out of it.

Misuna let out an uncomfortable smile, "Nothing really. I'm just in my own little world. Don't mind me." Misuna giggled. They all gave her a 'yeah right'. "Nothing. Seriously. I just… have a feeling that there are eyes… watching me, us." Misuna looked around but just shook the feeling off.

The three looked around, but found nothing. Kagome didn't feel a presence, a dark one anyway. Now that Misuna mentioned it, all throughout they're travels this presence has been watching them.

Kagome nodded, "I sense nothing ill willed. Best ignore it for now." Kagome and the females kept to their idle chit chat.

It wasn't long for a servant to come and say it was dinner time. They went to their respective champers a dressed.

Kagome had on a periwinkle kimono with pink sakura petals splayed across the outfit. A darker purple, more like a light violet, was the color of the obi and her hair was pinned up in an exquisite design. She had a floral comb in her hair of the colors purple, pink, and white. She lacked makeup, no need to hide her natural beauty and radiance.

The quite servant led her to the dining room. Pushing the doors open and allowing Kagome to enter. The other three females were just now sitting. Kagome walked in, eyes on her. She blushed and sat next to her beloved Sesshomaru.

Shou took the first bite and then everyone else followed suite, "We shall leave tomorrow. Sesshomaru has made it clear we don't need an army." Shou announced to the ladies. They shifted uncomfortably. Unsure how to take this news. The battle was coming quickly, sooner than expected.

All of the females was nervous. Tomorrow they'd be heading out to travel. To what they could only assume was their death or close to it. Naraku and this Oceara character along with a magic wench named Magara. Then whoever they came across until then. Maybe even this presence the females' sensed.

After a filling dinner of idle small talk they decided it was time to retire. Zahra and Kagome went to the comfort of their mates arms.

Sango blushed, she had to share accommodations with Yamoro. He insisted if she felt uncomfortable he'd sleep on the floor. Sango declined for his own good. They could very well be heading into a battle of a lifetime tomorrow so they'd need a comfortable rest. Even if everyone retired earlier than usual.

Yamoro warned her what he slept in as he stripped from everything except his hakama. Sango had a silk baby blue kimono that reached just pass her thighs. It seemed comfortable to sleep in. Yamoro appreciated the view of her long legs as well. She was everything he could ever want.

**Take her, claim her,** his beast urged once more. Sending him vivid pictures of Sango in throws of passion as she laid on her stomach while he pounded her from behind. He shivered and washed the pictures away.

Sango climbed in bed but she sat up. Her legs hidden under the sheets. She couldn't go to sleep, at least not right now. She looked over at Yamoro.

Both just stared at each other. Looking at each other speechless. Not able to utter a single word. They just enjoyed each other's silence. Looking into each others soul just by looking into each others eyes.

Finally Sango couldn't take it anymore. Her lips found his. Yamoro arms wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. They pulled each other closer. Both opening each other's mouth and swirling their tongues within each others hot caverns.

_**~*LEMON*~**_

Sango laid atop Yamoro. Not minding his forming erection pressing against her. In fact she grinded against him, encouraging it. They broke for air. It was brief because soon they're lips were on each others in a flash. Their tongues exploring the other's mouth.

Yamoro flipped Sango over so he was on top. He moved so he was more on his elbows so he didn't settle all his weight on her. He purred as she reacted by rubbing her hips against his manhood. Yamoro rubbed his hands over the cloth. He looked at Sango in the eyes who nodded eagerly.

He untied the slim obi and pulled the silk kimono off. Sango had nothing to bind her breast or cover her womanhood. She was before him, naked. Yamoro leaned down, licking her neck and down to her breast. He led his finger down to her womanhood and fingered her around. Pinching her occasionally as he kept his finger from slipping in. She got moist quick.

Her squirming and impatience had her clawing at his hakama. He let her help himself out of it. Freeing his thick ten inch erection. He groaned in relief as he kept kissing and licking her breast. He shoved his finger into her dripping cunt. Sango moaned and arched against him. His mouth taking more of her breast in. His tongue swirled around the nipple and he let go with a pop.

He pumped his single finger in and out vigorously. She moaned an threw her head back. Another finger entered, making her wiggle impatiently for him to replace those fingers with his cock.

Yamoro quickened his pace. Pumping his fingers in and out until she was neared her climax. When that happened he leaned back to look at her cunt. He pulled his fingers out and watched it explode from his ministrations. How he loved watching how she reacted and he especially loved to see her juices pouring out of her moaning body. It turned him on to see the effect he had on her body.

He went downwards. Sango knew what he was about to do. She was a little nervous. Miroku and her only went so far as her getting naked, making out, a little oral sex and that's it. Never no actual intercourse. So she was a little scared to think of having Yamoro inside her. She knew one thing, he was bigger than Miroku by an inch.

Before she could think anymore she felt his tongue flick over her womanhood. He used two fingers to part her lips as his tongue dragged across her womanhood. He sucked up the juices from her orgasm. Loving her exotic taste.

Yamoro couldn't help himself, his tongue plunged into her burning core. He sucked on her clitoris. Sango arched her back even more.

"Ah… oh… un…" Sango hands went into his hair as she lifted her hips. Burying his face into her womanhood. Her legs were on his shoulders as he sucked, nipped, and licked her into another orgasm. Sango whimpered her name. Yamoro let out a pleased growl. It vibrated on Sango making her moan again. Her cunt becoming overly sensitive to the point she begged him to stop. He came back up and kissed Sango fully.

Sango put her hands on his chest and in a blink flipped him over. Yamoro purred as he watched her sink lower and lower until she met his shaft that bounced against his stomach.

Sango grabbed his manhood and kissed the tip. Her hand pumped him. Sango could feel him pulse in her hand. Sango swirled her tongue around the head. She dipped down, taking the head in and sucking before pulling back. Yamoro watched her intently as she rubbed the head of his cock over her lips.

Her breath made his cock twitch. She dipped down, pulling inch by inch of his cock in. He was surprised when she pulled back before taking him all the way. Where the hell did it go? No matter, it felt too good. Sango situated herself, his penis down in her throat. She was lucky she didn't gag easily.

She pulled back before sinking down again. She sucked it hard but not too hard. She came back up, letting it go with a pup before licking his head and sinking back down. She bobbed up and down, occasionally reaching he base. Her other hand played with his balls. Massaging them as she gave him an expert blowjob.

Yamoro grunted as she bobbed up and down. He bucked against her. Grabbing her hair and setting her to a pace he rather enjoyed. Yamoro never felt so blissful in his life. She had him groaning uncontrollably.

He felt himself harden even more. He was about to burst inside her mouth, but he wouldn't let it happen. He pulled her off of himself and pulled her back up. He flipped her over and then positioned her so she was lying on her belly. He then positioned himself above her. **(A/N: Since Yamoro is not a dog youkai they won't do it doggy style) **He kissed her neck and positioned himself over her womanhood.

He felt Sango stiffen beneath him. Indeed, she was a virgin. Yamoro purred and licked her neck, suckling on the spot one would place their mark as a mate.

Sango calmed down and he pushed the head in. Sango tried not to shift at the intrusion. Yamoro gently pushed inch by inch in. That was, until he met her virgin barrier. If anything he wanted to slam in and pound into her relentlessly, but he held back.

He kissed Sango's back, with a little lick he plunged in. Tearing through her maidenhood. Sango let out a sharp yelp. Tears flowed down her eyes. Yamoro purred and kept absolutely still. He laid his chest on her back. The purring soothing her but dammit. It **hurt**! Sango burrowed her face into the plush pillow. Allowing it to catch the wetness streaming from her eyes.

It didn't take long for the pain to be replaced by pleasure. At this moment, Yamoro didn't know if he could hold back anymore. He thanked the heavens when Sango moved, ready for him to begin. Yamoro pulled out slowly and sunk back in. She winced but nothing dramatic. He repeated his motions, in and out. Until she was stifling moans in the pillow.

"F-faster!" Sango plead and Yamoro happily obliged. He dove in and out faster, harder. Sango moaned his name. Yamoro was soon slamming into Sango.

Sango walls clenched around him. An orgasm flowing through her. Sango moaned as he helped her ride it out. Yamoro gave her sweet love bites, licking her.

He fought desperately for control. Then it happened. He lost it. His eyes bled red as his fangs lengthen and his claws scratched at Sango's side. Sango didn't mind, she enjoyed the pain that accompanied her pleasure. Moaning his name and arching her back upwards against his chest as he pounded her from the rear. His hands gripped her hips as they rose slightly to get better leverage. A wet sound resounded through the room every time their pelvises clashed.

Yamoro pumped into her at an inhuman pace bringing Sango the maximum amount of pleasure and pain. "Yeah. Oh… yeah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh yeah!" Sango cried as another orgasm made her shudder.

The pleasure made her squirm away. Yamoro's grip tightened and he pulled her back in one slam. Sango bit her bottom lip to hold back a scream of pleasure.

Yamoro grunted and panted as he sped up. Harder, faster. Each time bringing Sango more ecstasy. She screamed into the pillow. Grasping the sheets hard.

Yamoro was ready to burst inside her. He leaned forward, his red eyes shone, Sango moaned once more as a climax ripped through her. Her walls clenched on Sango's manhood. He burst as his fangs sunk into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. His seed spilled into her. Sango felt the hot spurts deep within her.

"Yamoro…" Sango whimpered.

**"****Sango…"** Yamoro's beast mumbled her name. Licking at the mating mark before Yamoro gained back control. When he did he collapsed with exhaustion, still inside Sango. She had no desire for him to pull out. She spooned her, his manhood within her womanhood, and fell asleep.

_***~LEMON END~***_

The two were tired but fulfilled sexually. Yamoro's constant purr soothing Sango into a deep sleep, ready to brace anything the world would throw at them the next morning.

The following morning Yamoro woke up first. He purred as he could smell his scent within Sango, reminding him of the passionate night before. Sango moved in her sleep. It was then Yamoro realized he was still inside her. He slowly pulled out, not wanting to stir her.

When free he looked her over. She looked mused and peaceful in her sleep. His eyes landed on the mark and widened.

_No, I marked her without permission… this… wasn't suppose to happen. I can get killed should she decide so. _Yamoro was worried. His distress awaking Sango.

"Ugh… what is it. Yamoro?" Sango asked in that morning voice. She saw his horror stricken face and sat up quickly, pulling the sheets to cover her breast, "Regrets…?" Sango's eyes filled with tears. Had he regretted having sex with her? She thought… he was the one.

Seeing her about to cry Yamoro shook his head, "Sango I… mated you." Yamoro looked down in shame. His inability to contain his beast when he needed to the most.

Sango let her arms drop, revealing her breast. "You… didn't want to? What's wrong with that?" Sango asked cautiously. What if he only wanted to rut with her? Then leave her?

Yamoro's eyes hot up, "You don't mind?" Yamoro asked incredulously.

Sango's brows furrowed, "Why would I?" Sango titled her head to the side cutely.

"Usually… I'd get your permission. I do not regret it… but fact is, I did it in the heat of the moment without your consent." Yamoro explained to her.

Sango confused face turned into a smiling one, "Well… I guess we'll have to make the most of it then." Sango leaned over and kissed him. Yamoro's eyes widen for a second but he responded quickly. Deepening the kiss and taking dominance as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Realizing his intentions, Sango opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to rove around. The slick appendage meeting her own in a passionate, dazzling kiss.

When they pulled back Yamoro leaned his forehead on Sango's with a sigh, "Sango… I love you." Yamoro murmured.

Sango's eyes brightened and before Yamoro register what was happening he was crushed in a hug, "I love you too, Yamoro!" Sango placed kisses all over her face and then a lingering one on his lips while they hugged. Yamoro smiled warmly and kissed her temple as his and stroked her head.

Things were turning out for the best. Now, to finish this battle. They got up and went to bathe together and get ready for the new day. With their spirits high. Their confidence renewed.

**Things heated up, yeah? It took me forever to right this! I'm tired now. *Yawn* Now, remember what I told you, reread chapter fourteen because I believed it got cut off. If it didn't then it was my computer but I doubt that. Check it out! Review!**

**Ja ne.**


	21. Concerns

**I'm back from my extra long vacation *groans*. And I'm trying to get into my daily updates. You see, I have many hobbies. Writing for fanfiction is one of them. I like to draw… a lot. So… sometimes I draw so much (not only do I destroy paper and cover my walls in pictures) but I forget to type chapters. That and I do volunteer work so it is a pure miracle I'm able to update at all. But, nonetheless, here's a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own anything from the anime Inuyasha. I only own to plot and the OC.**

~*~ Once they were off the females started to gossip. The three crowded around a blushing Sango. Looking at the mark Yamoro had given her. Squeals of excitement went off simultaneously. Shocking the males who just briefly glanced back to see three overly happy females and a cherry red Sango.

"He mated you?" Zahra asked in a low whisper. Sango face turned yet another shade of red as she nodded innocently.

"Last night." Sango admitted and a collective gasp was heard. They squealed again, this time they jumped in the air. Kagome, Misuna, and Zahra looked forward. Yamoro was walking next to Sesshomaru. If Kagome's eyes weren't failing her, she was quite sure that Sesshomaru and Yamoro were talking. Miroku and Shou joined in on the chat as well. Fuddah was floating around just as jubilant as the goofy shaman could get.

Zahra smiled, "I'm happy you found someone. I admit I still feel guilty for coming between you and Miroku…" Zahra whispered the last sentence solemnly. She looked down at the ground as she walked. Zahra was content on watching her feet shuffle.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Zahra. Things happen, why don't we just forget about it? Miroku deserved to be with one he loved." Sango whispered comfortingly to Zahra. Misuna and Kagome smiled at the two. At least there was no more hostility in the air. Sango had finally moved on from Miroku.

Zahra smiled and nodded, "This is going to be one interesting trip and one interesting final battle." Zahra sighed in nervousness and anticipation.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I can't help but wander… will Inuyasha and Kikyo be there?" Kagome asked aloud, though she was talking to herself mostly. Sango gave her a puzzling glance, she had been wandering the same exact thing.

"If so, we all know Inuyasha would help defeat Naraku and this Oceara." Sango had to keep from gagging on all three of the vile names.

Kagome nodded, "What about afterwards? Will we be okay with each other or will he attack us?" Kagome then shook her head, "Inuyasha wouldn't be stupid enough nor cold enough to attack us. He has Kikyo now, therefore he has no reason to attack me." Kagome muttered.

Misuna cocked her head to the side, "Wasn't it mentioned that this Kikyo woman was after your soul?" Misuna questioned in confusion. Kagome's eyes widen, that was true. If Kikyo wanted it, would Inuyasha kill her to please her and get Kikyo's soul back?

"Maybe not, last time we encountered Kikyo she was alive. What could she possibly want with Kagome's soul now? Kikyo doesn't need it anymore." Sango added her input. That was all true. In the end, no one was sure if Kikyo still thirsted for Kagome's blood. Kagome clutched the Shikon no Tama that she had recently made a necklace for and strung around her neck. The half she had would draw Naraku out sooner or later.

No one was sure where Sesshomaru was leading them. He was sure that once he got to his destination they had to be prepared.

A shiver ran through and through Kagome. Chilling her down to the marrow. Would she make it out of this alive? Would the well be sealed? Kagome's eyes widen, "What if I am permanently sent back to the future?" Kagome whispered but the three heard her.

Sango frowned, "Let's hope not." Sango didn't want to wait five hundred years to see Kagome. Being that her lifespan was extended because of her love, Yamoro. She was sure Sesshomaru would go absolutely insane. Kagome would be so torn because she's be separated from her pups and never given the opportunity to watch them grow.

Kagome just nodded, that was something that was very scarce. Hope. She hoped everything would be alright and things would work out in the end. Kagome hoped her family in this era could live without her if she were to disappear.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a calming breath, "I believe everything will be okay," Kagome grabbed Sango ad Misuna's hands, Misuna grasped Zahra's, "besides, we can defeat Oceara and Naraku. I will purify that jewel if it is the last thing I do. I will make a wish and hope I don't do anything wrong."

They giggled and began to talk about any and everything.

Fuddah smiled as he watched his Kagome. Fuddah was absolutely sure that Kagome would have to wait five hundred years to see her family in the future. He knew this because he knew what he knew. He also knew that he just might not make it in his fight with that wicked Magara. Small and chubby she might be, but she was powerful and a force to reckoned with.

Of course, so was Fuddah but that was beside the point. They are just as powerful as each other, this battle will prove who was the strongest. Even the winner might come out dead. They just might destroy each other in their fight for dominance. He saw a lot coming for the final battle and none of it was too good.

As they walked and he floated, he went over what to do. He knew Magara would be at the final battle.

When sunset came he sat in a tree. Had he not thrown that powerful, unstoppable attack at Magara out of rage his beloved wouldn't have died and they could have had a fox youkai pup named Kagome. Magara had been holding his unconscious love and was scratching her every time Fuddah attacked at her. Anger had boiled within him and without thinking he threw the attack.

Magara laughed and Fuddah didn't understand why. The attack targeted Magara especially. She flew away with his beloved and the fireball followed. Fuddah began to give chase as Magara went loops in the sky. Magara laughed wickedly, though the target of the fireball was Magara, it was confused in a way.

While Magara had been flying she injected some of her blood and encircled her aura on Fuddah's mate. Giving Fuddah's mate some of the properties of herself with a small spell. She then threw Fuddah's mate directly at the fireball. Normally the fireball would avoid another person and head for Magara but the properties of Magara were in Fuddah's mate. The fireball caught Fuddah's mate.

Fuddah gasped as she immediately awoken and screamed in terror and agony. Fuddah's heart ripped into a thousand pieces as his pregnant mate shrieked. Fuddah did a quick spell and blew a blast of water on her. He then flew up and caught her/ She was burned horribly, not even he could save her.

"_Fuddah… save… my… pup…" _Her voice was dying and dread ached within Fuddah as he remembered those words. He did as told but he gave his pup to another in the future to assure Kagome's safety. He didn't believe he was fit to raise Kagome. He had already killed one he loved. It had broken him to not be able to see her. Only in the shrouded darkness when she didn't know his presence. As he saved her on those days to school when a rapist or a murder hid in allies. He quickly killed then to ensure his lovely daughter a safe life.

Maybe it was then he became crazy and the third person came in from spending much to much time with Sesshomaru when he was so cold and uncaring. He then impregnated Kagome not only to ensure himself grandpups but to allow fate to play out. Sesshomaru and Kagome would dance around each other for much too long had he not filled Kagome with Sesshomaru's seed.

So far things were going as plan, and Fuddah was happy that it was.

**Sorry for the extra short chapter but… I am really suffering from writers block. I went to my aunt's for such a long time and I think she drove me insane. I couldn't do a single bet. Which, now that I am back, my cousins have a crap load for me to do.**

**So yes, I'll have you know that I'm putting on some skates and am about to roller skate on top of the roof. I really don't know how it'll turn out but I have an itching feeling that It'll end in pain. It's either that or I'm going to ride a go-kart off a ramp in my uncle's big back yard. Being as I never and will never wear safety and the go cart doesn't have anything on it to ensure my safety and I desperately want to live, I took the roller-skating for now. But I'm pretty sure they are going to make me ride that go-kart so wish me the best of luck. REVIEW!**

**Ja ne.**


	22. Final Battle Part 1

**I TOTALLY ROCKED IT! I rocketed off that ramp! I sustained a minor twist in my ankle, but I took that go-kart and flew off the ramp top speed. The injury may have something to do with crashing into a ditch afterwards but the go-kart is fine, thank god. I did not rollerblade on the roof unfortunately and I don't think I would even if my ankle wasn't swollen.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

~*~ The following morning had everyone anxious. Just over the hills was where they'd meet Oceara and Naraku. They just knew it without Sesshomaru telling them. The feeling was building in their guts. A sinking feeling of dread flowing through their blood. Sesshomaru's face was extra harden and stern. His eyes cold and seemingly built of stone.

Kagome walked beside her mate. Comforting him gently by rubbing his arm. Fuddah had disappeared yet again.

All the women comforted their mates tenderly. When the sun was as high in the sky as it would get, they set off slowly. Everyone was stiff. Kagome fiddled with her half of the Shikon Jewel around her neck. They were walking into the unexpected. There was no way to be sure if Kagome would ever see her pups again. Her heart sped up at the thought.

Sesshomaru could sense his mate's nervousness. Although he wanted to, nothing would be able to soothe her. There was a strong possibility she'd be thrown back into her time. There was a strong possibility Sesshomaru would have four pups to raise by his lonesome. He took that back, Shippo and Rin would be there. Still, his pups would only have a father.

Kagome was thinking the same thing, "Sesshomaru…" Kagome murmured for his ears only. Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome with softened eyes, trying to comfort her, "I… I might not come back from this… if I don't… will you give the pups a new mother?" It sounded oddly more like a request than a question.

Sesshomaru's lip curled up, "Never." He answered with a slight growl, "My pups only have one mother and she's beside me," Sesshomaru looked at Kagome pointedly, "If you are implying that I'd find another mate you are also wrong. The pups and I will wait five hundred years and see you then should you be taken back to your time, love." Sesshomaru said in a stern, dead serious tone.

Kagome eyes were tearing up, she nodded, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome felt better. She felt stronger to have such a loyal mate.

"What's that?" Misuna's voice broke the tense silence. Everyone stopped walking only to see flashes of different colors just by the hills. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned to Kagome.

"Your father." Sesshomaru would know that magic feeling tingling his spine from anywhere. Kagome gasped and started to run.

She hadn't known him for long, but she still felt deeply connected with him. She heard the others rush after her. Where she got her speed, even Kagome didn't know. The urgency to reach her father was so immense. She felt a clawed hand slip around her waist and pull her to a hard chest. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru. He was still running, getting Kagome there faster. She gave him a thankful smile but his face was stiff as stone.

Kagome turned and looked forward. The flashing was becoming more brighter the closer they got. She heard the others in the back ground. Miroku was flying thanks to some of the magic that had yet to wear off from Fuddah. Sango was on Yamoro's back.

They flew through the dense forward. A bright green light flashed in their faces. It temporarily blinded them all, making them stop in the large field they had yet to see.

When they opened their eyes they saw a short, stubby woman and Fuddah. Magara glowed a lime green and Fuddah glowed red. Fuddah's eyes were pure red and misty like mist. Kagome looked at him. He had a gash on his arm that was burning with evil magic.

It was slowly healing but Fuddah needed a bit of time. Magara laughed wickedly and floated in the air, ready to dive down at him. No doubt Fuddah could dodge, but he'd sustain a small injury or two.

Kagome yelped and jumped away from Sesshomaru before he could tightened his grip. Magara dove down and Kagome rose a barrier. Not only had it strong purification powers in it, but as well as her own magic Fuddah trained her with. Now, she was no where near as good as her father, but she could hold her own until Fuddah could fight.

Magara hissed when she got burned and jumped back, gracefully landing on the ground. She purred and licked her clawed hand. She looked at Kagome with deadly eyes, " _You_!" She hissed, snatching her hand away from her mouth. Her bushy, black tail flickering back and forth.

With a snap of her pudgy fingers, she appeared with a few feet of Kagome, just outside the barrier. Kagome glared at her.

Magara hummed in thought, "Ah, you must Junsa's daughter. What a disgusting surprise. I thought I killed the wench and her offspring." Magara hissed brazenly.

Kagome felt insulted, "You better not speak of my mother in such a way or I'll…"

"Kill me? You can't, honey dear. Your father can't and neither can you. It's a shame you are a petty human." Magara summoned a ball of purple magic in her left hand quickly. She threw it with precision and it crashed into Kagome's barrier. At first the barrier resisted to fall. It began to crack under the pressure moments later.

Kagome made her hand glow pink with spiritual power and pushed her hand into the barrier, the barrier mended itself with the newfound strength. Magara just smirked and summoned a bigger ball of purple magic and threw it at the barrier. The smaller ball morphed into the larger ball and the two became larger. It then began spinning like a drill.

Before Kagome could yank her hand out in pain, the barrier burst. It threw Kagome back ten feet. Kagome grunted as she slid to a halt. Magara darted over with a poisoned dagger. She was intent on destroying the rest of Fuddah's family. Magara hadn't expected her dagger to but heads with a bow.

Kagome had somehow turned and sat up, he groaned and pushed her powers into the bow. The burst of magic sent Magara up in the air. Fuddah awaited and caught the stubby neko youkai by the tail, swung her around a few times, and let go. He dived down after her with a killing intent.

Sesshomaru landed by Kagome and helped her up. He was about to hug her to his chest when two deep cackles filled the air. The group turned towards the noise. Magara and Fuddah temporarily stopped fighting.

Oceara and Naraku landed in the clearing. Kagome saw the Jewel shimmering on Naraku's neck. Her eyes narrowed, she was itching to get that half and wish the Shikon jewel out of existence. Kagome was panting softly, "Naraku." Kagome stopped panting a let out an inhuman growl, barring her teeth in the process.

Naraku just smirked, "My lovely Kagome." Naraku's voice was deepened with lust. Also with want for the jewel. Oceara glared at him from the corner of his eye.

Oceara turned, his green skin shimmering in the early morning sun, "My mate-" A growl interrupted Oceara abut he kept on, "I have such a surprise for you." Oceara reached behind him and grabbed something from one of the seven green henchmen behind him. All of them were deformed in some way to the point where it made you want to vomit to look at them.

Something began to cry and Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Fuddah stiffened. All of them close enough to make out the sound.

Oceara turned, one single bundle in his arms. He held it up, it was Naomi.

Sango's jaw dropped from afar, "What… how… where…"

"We managed to get just one. Such a shame the others had two strong of a barrier to penetrate. She seemed to be the weakest, though fairly strong." Naraku answered, "Don't worry, your staff doesn't even know she's missing. Your nanny… is dead." Naraku was grinning foolishly.

A deadly growl escaped an unknown throat. It wasn't Sesshomaru, but Fuddah. Everyone stared at him as Fuddah began to glow more vigorously, **"Put my granddaughter down," **Fuddah's voice was guttural and feral. A smile no longer stained his face. Magara formed a barrier to block him as he proceeded forward. Fuddah was so mad, that his power increased so much that with one wave of his arm, the barrier dissipated. Fuddah was so angry, he didn't even speak in third person like normal.

Magara appeared in front of him, "Your fight is with me." Magara's tail flipped back and forth. Fuddah looked over her shoulder and at Sesshomaru, who nodded. Fuddah growled and looked at Magara angrily, ready to burn her with magic to take out his frustration.

Fuddah snorted, "Kami have mercy on her soul, because Fuddah won't." Fuddah then attacked full force.

Kagome looked at Oceara with a dangerous glint in her eye, "I suggest you hand Naomi over now." Kagome suggested, a motherly protectiveness and strength rising within her that she never knew she had.

Oceara stuck out one finger and waved it back and forth, "No, no, no. Naughty Kagome, she's my backup. Should I accidentally kill you or you disobey me, I'll have your beautiful daughter instead." Oceara had it already planed. A growl came from Sesshomaru so dark that it might have made the dead shudder in fear.

Kagome was pissed beyond limits, "You disgust me. Die." Kagome ran forward but was blocked my a tentacle. Kagome slammed her feet into the ground and growled. Sesshomaru was up in the air, using his whip he sliced tentacle into chunks.

Kagome nodded back at Sesshomaru, both wanting their pup, she took out an arrow but not her bow. She made it glow with purification power and magic.

The bow was a hot pink. She ran forward ready to stab Oceara. Naraku appeared in front of her. With one swipe of his tentacle, Kagome was sent soaring backwards. The others fought with the surprisingly strong henchmen.

Sesshomaru cut off the tentacle that slapped Kagome away. Kagome got up with a hiss of pain. She had bruised a rib. She ignored it and stood with her still glowing arrow. She sat down lotus style. She got in a meditative position. A glowing barrier formed around her like a bubble. She concentrated hard, not able to do it as easily as Fuddah.

A black magic came up. Though it wasn't a dark, evil magic. It was good. It formed the head of a fox. Pink swirling through its design. When opening of the eyes, they glowed a astonishing pink. The fangs were sharp.

Oceara looked at the fox with curiosity, _I have a future mate with much power. This I must tame._ Oceara thought wickedly as he clutched Naomi. What a beauty she was. Perfect to replace the throne when he bore of Kagome.

Before he knew it, the fox had slammed down. He leapt out the way. When the fox reared its head, you could see that black fire rose from the ground. It hissed and stared at Oceara, "_**I want my pup back!**_" It yowled and attacked again. Oceara spent time dodging and slapping the beast with his green tail that had appeared from behind him.

Naraku and Sesshomaru were beyond busy. Things were going with war cries and wretches of agony from both sides. Sound of cloth ripping and growls filled the air.

One last slap made the fo head disappear ten minutes later. Kagome lowered her barrier and loaded her bow with an arrow. She sighed and released it. It flew towards Oceara. Another arrow cut through the air at Naraku. Kagome dodged a nasty attack from a tentacle.

Kagome was rammed from at the side. Whoever attacked her ripped her battle kimono and put four slashes on her side. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha growling at her. As she thought, Inuyasha was deeply against her. Kagome's eyes searched until they landed on a smirking Kikyo. Inuyasha pounced and landed on Kagome. She had already raised her foot and kicked him off. She grabbed yet another arrow, not putting into purification in it, just magic, and stabbing Inuyasha in the shoulder. He rolled away, trying to tug the arrow that had went through his shoulder and anchored into the ground.

Kagome got up and picked up her bow. She drew an arrow and ran towards away from Inuyasha and closer to Oceara, despite her wounded side. Her time was short for Kikyo had rushed over. Kagome eyes soften to see the worry and love in Kikyo eyes as she pulled the arrow out and healed the wound.

Kagome looked back at the battle. Naraku seemed to be backing up Sesshomaru, but to what? Kagome looked around and saw the grass start to turn bare and then into rocks. She spotted the cliff and gasped. She strung the arrow and shot it at Naraku. It took out a tentacle and nailed him in the side. Naraku turned to Kagome. Sesshomaru jumped away from the edge of the cliff calmly and attacked Naraku with Tokijin.

Kagome turned swiftly and dodged a strike from Oceara's tail. She fired another arrow with haste. Oceara moved to the side, still carrying Naomi.

Kagome tried to be careful with her arrows, knowing she just might his Naomi or Oceara could use her as a shield. She withdrew the sword that Fuddah had given her. She wasn't a master at it but she was good enough. Kagome let out a war cry before running forward.

"Straight forward attacks, my sweet love?" Oceara licked his lips with his slimy tongue and rushed forward. Inuyasha and gotten up and charged at Kagome from behind as she ran towards Oceara with fierceness.

Kagome sensed him coming towards her. Kagome bit her lip, hoping what she'd do wouldn't hurt Naomi. Kagome spun and whipped a barrier up, making Inuyasha crash into it, in the blink of the eye she turned again and slammed the sword into the ground. Once it was planted in she stumbled, using the sword for balance.

Magic with the color of black sprouted from the ground like sunlight through a crack. Kagome brows creased with worry and anticipation. The light it Oceara. He growled and jumped back quick enough not to get sliced in half.

A deep gash went across his torso but Naomi was safe and sound, if not scared to be separated from her mother and wailing. Kagome was breathing heavily, she didn't know Inuyasha had gotten up until she heard he snarl.

Kagome turned and her eyes widen. Her mouth was gaped open in fear. Horror was on her face and Kikyo had narrowed eyes, waiting for the moment of Kagome's death.

A mighty roar made everyone hearts jump. A giant paw slammed into Inuyasha, the claws digging into the ground as well. Kagome looked up hesitantly and saw a red lion. A mane so spiky and favored the right side of the lions face. Sunny yellow eyes watching Kagome. It was Shou. Shou fur was the color of his spiky red hair he usually kept in a low ponytail with a few strands poking on the right side of his face.

Now stood an angry red lion growling down at Inuyasha. It wasn't until now Kagome noticed Inuyasha's eyes were pure red. Kagome gasped when a henchmen grew ten times bigger, half the size of Lord Shou. Lord Shou took his attention off of Inuyasha and tackled the being with three bulging eyes and crooked fingers as it handled a giant wooden club.

Kagome sighed in relief and scrambled up. She screeched when something hit her across the chest. She fell back into the ground.

Oceara handled a whip, his skin healing instantly across his chest. Kagome trembled as she sat up and growled. One would question if Kagome was human after all. Kagome drew an arrow back and fired with a 'yah!' shouting from her mouth. She grit her teeth, it aimed for his arm that didn't hold Naomi.

Oceara reached his hand out and let the arrow pierce him through the hand. Kagome was utterly disgusted when his skin began to stretch and weave around the arrow. She heard a crack when the arrow bent and snapped. His skin seemed to feed on the arrow. Not just the arrow, the power that was in her arrow.

Kagome got up and drew another arrow and aimed it at him, this time no power charged into it. If only she could hit his heart.

"We meet again… bitch." A voice spoke from behind Kagome. With confusion written all over her face, Kagome turned around with her arrow pointed downwards. Kagome was surprised to see Trisha. She looked a mess and in loose, dirty clothes.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Kami, can't you just die already?" Kagome groaned and pointed her arrow up. She couldn't help but feel something was off about Trisha. However, those thoughts washed away when Trisha spit in her direction. Kagome just leaned to the left and it flew pass her face.

Trisha smirked, "Because I'm better than you." Trisha snapped out angrily.

Kagome eyes became slanted, "You know what-" Kagome was cut off when she felt something pierce the side where her slashes had been. Kagome yelped as she fell to the ground. She dropped her bow and arrow and fell to the rough around. She looked at the wound and saw an arrow. Kagome looked and saw Kikyo smirking evilly at Kagome.

Kagome hand managed to grasp her bow but not her arrow. Kagome grit her teeth as she yanked the bloody arrow out and sat up. She was ready to fire it at Kikyo only to see Trisha charge at her with a small blade. Kagome switched aim and fired. Trisha fell back and hit her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious.

Kagome stood but with great difficulty. Ignoring Kikyo for the moment, she looked and saw Sesshomaru. Naraku was especially angry and lashing out at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyes were tinting red as he repressed his beast, not wanting to do so when he was dangerously close to the cliff edge again.

Kagome stumbled over, blood dripping from her wound, and picked up her arrow.

She healed her wound enough to leave four faded scar on her side. It was still tender and red as she ran towards Sesshomaru hurriedly, not seeing Kikyo following her. Inuyasha would have came to had Shou not been blocking his every chance as well as fighting off two overgrown henchmen in his beast form.

Misuna was a golden brown lioness youkai. She was battling one of the overgrown henchmen. Sango fought a smaller one and Miroku fought another small one. Yamoro was in his black jaguar form trying to claw the eyes of the largest henchmen.

Kagome reached Sesshomaru and slid next to him with a drawn arrow. She fired but missed Naraku. A tentacle lashed down at her. Kagome squeaked as she jumped back with another arrow in hand. Kagome hadn't accounted on being tackled in mid air.

Sesshomaru looked and saw Kagome and Kikyo fall over the steep edge. He turned but a tentacle slammed down in front of him. Sesshomaru turned slowly and glared at Naraku with a deadly and annoyed growl.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sesshomaru." Naraku chortled. Sesshomaru turned and whipped his whip out.

Kagome let out a hushed yell of pain as her back hit the wall of the cliff.

"AHHH!" Kikyo screamed, even if it was out of character for her. Se slid downward on her back, head first. They dropped off a ledge. Kagome twisted her body and stabbed the arrow into the rock face and grabbed Kikyo. The arrow didn't support their weight but rather pulled them to a stop on the tilted ledge. Kikyo used both hands to grab Kagome's hand. It was a thirty foot drop, enough to kill her. Sharp rocks at the bottom would like skewer her.

"Urgh…" Kagome hefted Kikyo into a comfortable, more stable part of the ledge. Kagome looked at Kikyo's back. The cloth had been torn from the multiple sharp little rocks she slid down on. Kagome threw caution to the wind and brought both hands to Kikyo's back and began to heal.

Kikyo was surprised. She had expected Kagome to kill her for attempting to kill her. Instead Kagome began to heal her aching back.

Kikyo felt Kagome stiffen behind her.

A long stretch of silence, "You're…"

**A CLIFFIE! That and I want to go soak my ankle now. Review for me, sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, Kagome went total beast in this story. She was kicking some ass! WOO!**


	23. Final Battle Part 2

**Alright everyone, I have an infection in my gums and need to go get two teeth pulled. I was so shocked to find they were my baby teeth. I'm thinking I lost all mines years ago. But I still have two left. BTW my teeth grow and come in extra slow. So, now I have to rinse my mouth twice daily with something that taste like Spearmint gum and a little something else. No more bets this week either.**

**To the story….**

Kagome was shocked, no she was astounded. She brought her hands away from Kikyo's fully healed back. "You're…" Kagome was stiff, "You're pregnant." Kagome knew Kikyo must have known. "Why would you go into battle?" Kagome has to ask.

Kikyo glared up at Kagome hotly, "Because of you." Kikyo answered back coldly.

Kagome was confused now, "Me? What the heck did I do?" Kagome mind was boggled.

"There might be a chance Inuyasha would leave me for you. I shall exterminate that problem. I cast a spell on him to make him kill you. That way… we can have a family in peace." Kikyo still glared at Kagome.

"I don't think you have to worry about, Kikyo. I… love Sesshomaru. I have pups with Sesshomaru, I am mated to Sesshomaru. You're mated to Inuyasha, you're having Inuyasha's pup, you are deeply in love with him whether you know it or not." Kagome paused, "Kikyo, the only thing that is coming between you and Inuyasha are your pointless insecurities. He's yours, have him, love him, do whatever." Kagome looked at Kikyo, "Honestly." Kagome added on just in case.

Kikyo looked down, "I…" They heard a crack and the ledge shifted. Kikyo's head snapped up. The crack sounded again but the ledge seemed to sink.

Kagome had taken the arrow out of the rock. She looked around for a more safer rocky overhang. Over to the right, jut above Kikyo, "Move, up there!" Kagome commanded and Kikyo stood. Kikyo began to climb up unto the flat surface.

The rock under Kagome feet began to rumble. Kagome, with arrow in hand, pushed Kikyo up. Kikyo crawled up. Kagome grasped the edge to hoist herself up.

Suddenly, something jumped down from no where. It was a lynx like demon. It was bigger than a normal lynx was and had six legs instead of four. "You thought you'd live. Magara doesn't think so, Ka-go-me." The lynx looked between Kikyo and Kagome, confused with their identities. She attacked Kikyo, throwing Kikyo unto her back. Kagome nails scratched at the surface of the rock as she tried to keep from falling. The last bit of rock fell.

"Ah… ah… AHH!" Kagome screamed and slipped, the arrow left behind. Kikyo slapped the lynx off and took her bow and Kagome's abandon arrow. Loading it with purification powers she fired perfectly. It killed the lynx youkai with a shot to the heart as it tried to pounce on her.

Kikyo ducked and the lynx limp body went over her head. Kikyo turned and watched it's body fall pass Kagome, who was sitting on a ledge just below with an awkward smile.

Kagome stood and dusted herself off, patting away dust. She climbed back up, getting on the ledge with Kikyo with Kikyo's help. "Now… to get back to the battle." Kikyo murmured and looked up. They saw a white tail and narrowed their eyes. They saw a white inuyoukai rear upwards.

"Sesshomaru let his beast takeover!" Kagome exclaimed and fisted her hand, putting it over her heart. Her face etched with worry.

Kikyo sighed, "He must have thought you had fallen to your death. Come." Kikyo put her arrow on her back and they both began to climb up the rocky face and back to the battle.

Sango was on Yamoro's black jaguar back. His black fur sleek, the blackness made his pearly white teeth stand out more. Misuna and Shou were also in their beast forms. They had killed the henchmen and ran to battle with Oceara, who seemed to be the most powerful beyond recognition. He turned into a giant dragon youkai.

Oceara was on two legs, scaly hands balled up, and blowing flames at Shou. Shou just moved and leapt in, occasionally scratching Oceara.

Sango grasped Yamoro's fur and took her boomerang. As Yamoro ran around Oceara, Sango prepped for her precise attacks.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and flung the boomerang. It spiraled and hit Oceara before coming back. Thanks to it recently being sharpened, it cut Oceara.

Oceara turned with a dangerous snarl and launched out at Yamoro. Yamoro stood and scratched Oceara's face, leaving four deep slashes over his left eye. Before Oceara could attack again Misuna had his tail in her mouth and was dragging him backwards.

Oceara growled and curled up, his whole body lit in flames. Misuna let go with a hiss. The flames around Oceara turned from orange to blue. He roared and no one could believe as he grew in size.

Kagome had just breeched the edge when she saw Oceara growing. Where was Naomi? Kagome ran to pick up her bow and her arrows. She looked at Sesshomaru who nodded, he was able to continue fighting while Kagome went to find their pup. Kikyo ran over to Inuyasha to take off the spell and to help him aid Sesshomaru in defeating Naraku.

The two nodded at Kagome and went off after Naraku. Kagome ran over as fast as she could. In the distance she could see the light flashes of Fuddah and Magara clashing at remarkable speeds, unseen to her human eyes.

Kagome ran until she was staring at Shou, Misuna, and Yamoro in their human forms. Miroku had taken off to aid with Naraku. Sango was on Yamoro's back, yelling 'Hiraikotsu ' as she flung the giant weapon.

Again, Kagome had to wander, where was her pup Naomi. Where could her pup have possibly gone. She scanned the grounds frantically. Searching for her bundle, for her pup. She needed to know where her pup was and now. Kagome looked back up at Oceara. His green scales and sharp teeth shone in the sun. Fire was being blown into the sky. Blue fire surrounded him. He was tall standing up. He was as big or maybe even bigger than Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru was on his hind paws in best form.

"WHERE IS MY PUP?" Kagome stepped forward. Dust flew in the air as everyone fighting Oceara halted. The dragon cackled wickedly, Kagome felt cold inside. What if she hadn't made it in time.

Oceara opened his mouth. A slimy purple tongue rolled out and wiggled about. Then another, rolled up one came out. It unreeled and revealed a crying baby, Kagome's pup. Kagome didn't know if she should shriek in horror of let a breath of relief overtake her. Kagome put a hand over her mouth.

"**For safe keeping… I wouldn't want my second mate getting harmed." **Oceara voice was slick wit evil. His words reached through all Kagome's fear, worry, relief, confusion, and sadness. It grasped tightly on to her anger and refused to let go.

His tongue with Naomi wiggled up and down. Naomi wails grew louder and louder. Hearing the sound made Kagome heart beat faster and faster.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. _

The sound was rapid and repeated over and over. Nearly exploding out of her chest. A motherly instinct, one that made Kagome feel ready to die as long as her pup was out of harm's way, surfaced. She didn't know what was happening to her. A change seemed to go about her. Anger flowed through her veins and tears streamed down her voice. Horror was written all over her face.

Oceara slightly snarled when he could fell her miko powers flare. Everyone felt the intense pressure.

A last clash from Fuddah left Magara spiraling backwards. He turned, eyes widen as they returned to their normal color. Fuddah put on a goofy grin and flew to the ground he said a ghostly chant, his aura shown red and swirled around him.

Kagome's aura showed, the pink mixed with black. The black wasn't the taint, it was something locked deep within the pits of her soul. A transformation began to occur.

Kagome was growling, her miko powers flaring with her demonic aura she wasn't suppose to have, Fuddah's magic had ensured it. However… a fox youkai is what Kagome was. No matter the magic, he could not suppress it.

As the demonic aura changed her, her miko powers called for the jewel. The one around her neck beamed proudly. Naraku felt an odd, burning sensation. Like his body had been thrown into the fiery furnace of hell and left to wither into blackened ashes.

He cringed and the others stopped their attack on Naraku. They felt Kagome's miko powers encircle him, crashing down on him without mercy. Naraku let out a cry of pain.

"Wha-what's happening to me?" He asked to no one in particular. Suddenly the jewel shard from around his neck was yanked off and carried away by Kagome's miko aura. It left a weakened Naraku.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Oi! Time for payback, Naraku!" Inuyasha ran forward along with Miroku, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru.

The jewel became one. Kagome, eyes glowing a clouded grey, did not notice the jewel sinking in her chest. All she saw was Oceara slowly pulling Naomi back into his mouth, hidden in the back.

Before anyone could realize, Kagome was a huge Black fox youkai! Her fur was sleek and glistened in the sun. Her teeth were bared and threatening. Her ears pressed back and her eyes narrowed into slits. She had pink swirls patterns coming down from both eyes. Her paws were pink and the tip of her tail as well as her inner ear hairs. A miko youkai. A rare combination indeed. Besides Kagome herself, her pups seemed to be the only ones with the strange combo.

Kagome was enraged at Oceara. She looked at the others, "_**This is my fight!" **_Her daring tone telling them to pull back. They turned back into their humanoid forms and ran back to Sesshomaru, so they could be a safe distance.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, in his beast form he could help but want her more. He kept back his urge as he shrunk back to his humanoid form.

They saw two other forms growing in the distance. It was Fuddah, turning into a red fox youkai. Magara had turned into a black neko youkai with dark grey strips winding around her body.

Oceara chuckled, **"I shall teach my new mate her place." **Oceara hissed out. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo could not understand, but the other youkai seemed to.

"_**Don't make me rip that tongue out your mouth!"**_ Kagome threatened but did not hesitate to charge. The jewel glowed brightly in her chest region. Kagome was on a rampage. She charged and collided with Oceara. The flames around him having no affect on Kagome. Oceara clawed at her side, attempting to rip her apart. Kagome jumped on him. Her front paws seemingly slapping him and pushing, trying to pry his mouth open. She wanted her daughter back… _**NOW!**_

They broke apart when Oceara tried to snake his tail around his hind paw. Kagome growled and ran towards him. Oceara puffed up his chest and then flames blasted forth. Kagome quickly jumped to the side. She then propelled herself at Oceara. Using that ever so useful tail, he slapped her away. Kagome crashed to the ground, breaking down trees in her path. Kagome got up slowly, shaking off the debris.

She growled again and charged, she jumped in the air, coming down for a fatal attack. Oceara once again puffed his chest out. Flames nearly engulfed Kagome. She twisted her body to the right and out of the way. She landed on her front paws but quickly jumped again. Oceara was blowing flames everywhere, every step Kagome took flames blocked her or that overgrown tail. She got annoyed, her strikes coming in quicker and quicker.

Oceara met her with balls of fire, wanting to laugh. He hid his tongue with Naomi away, so she not get overheated or burned by his flames. Though he was very mad about his brothers death, he was not mindless. To him, Naraku had it coming. He was foolish, such a child and weak compared to him.

Kagome was getting tired, even in this newfound beast form she knew deep down she could defeat him. He was much to strong. Kagome growled and went in for a fierce attack. His tail went up to smack her away. Kagome body glowed pink. Even though his tail was singed, she found herself soaring in the air and crashing down.

Oceara smirked and came towards her. Though, he was intercepted by no other than Sesshomaru, in beast form yet again after seeing his mate get hit so harshly. His weight knocked the dragon over. The inu was furious. Using his left paw he planted it on the dragon's cheek, pushing his face into the ground. With the other he began clawing at his mouth., trying to get Naomi back.

With a growl of frustration, Sesshomaru stopped and came up. He opened his mouth, showing all of his dangerous teeth, and swooped down. He bit down on the overgrown lizard's neck. Oceara was going to swipe him away wit that heavy ail o his, but he felt a sharp pain. He turned his head just a little, able to see Kagome had latched on.

The dragon struggled with all his might, not wanting to give up his life. It was happening so fast. Though… finally… his last breath was taken as he died.

His mouth was open and Sesshomaru ripped both tongues out. He unraveled both and picked up Naomi in the correct one. He returned to his humanoid form as well as Kagome.

Kagome was about to run around the huge beast to see her baby. The others cheered and ran towards. Kagome smiled and ran towards Sesshomaru and her pup.

When she got there she hugged him and took her pup and held her tight. Never wanting to let go.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke. She looked up at him lovingly. "You need to wish." He stared at the spot the Shikon no Tama was embedded in her chest.

Using her miko powers she drew it out. The full jewel glistened in the sun. It was beautiful in its completed form. Kagome took a deep breath, not knowing an unselfish wish. All she kenw was the Shikon no Tama needed to be exterminated from this world. To cause no more pain and havoc among the Earth.

"I wish…"

Bright light.

**Sure the battle was short and rushed, but I suck at writing battles. However, this is getting towards the end, hope you like. The sequel will be up as soon as I post the last chapter.**


	24. Rejoice

**Sorry I was gone so long. I made this chapter extra awesome for all of you. No I do not own Inuyasha… yet.**

~*~ The Shikon glimmered in Kagome's dainty hands. "I wish…"

There was a silence as everyone watched, wandering what Kagome would wish for. They stared from the glimmering jewel to Kagome's illuminated face. She bit her bottom lip.

Suddenly a bright flash engulfed them all. Blinding them from what was happening. Kagome, somehow, was able to see. It looked like a grassy field in a thick fog. At first she saw nothing but fog. Then the silhouette of someone started to walk forward.

Kagome still held the jewel out. She brought it closer to her protectively. Kagome had to lean forward and squint her eyes. When the silhouette began to become more distinctive she drew her head back slowly as her eyes widen.

"Midoriko…" Kagome whispered faintly.

Midoriko slowly appeared from the fog, "Kagome." Midoriko spoke in a ghostly tone. Kagome completely froze. Every muscle, tissue, and bone locked, not able to more an inch. Kagome didn't know where she was. Was it some kind of trickery.

"Wha-what's h-happening?" The words stumbled out of her mouth as quickly as they flew into her mind.

"Your wish. On the Shikon Jewel." Midoriko pointed to the jewel Kagome held. Kagome's grip tightened on it increasingly.

"But…"

"An unselfish wish." Midoriko cut Kagome off.

Kagome racked her brain for an unselfish wish. Nothing came to her. She reached with the depths of her soul. How is it one so pure and unselfish couldn't come up with a single unselfish wish. Unless…

"There is no such thing." Kagome whimpered. "I… I can't think of one…" Kagome looked up at Midoriko teary eyed. A gust of wind blew, splashing Kagome's hair unto her face. Her tear drops mingled with the ebony strands. The glowing jeweled shimmered. Kagome looked down at it, feeling it shake and pull within her grasp.

A bright, light filled with pink, white, and light blue flashed in her face. Kagome drew her head back and closed her eyes. Her body glowed a faint white. Kagome felt a searing hot pain within her. She grit her teeth, preventing herself from shouting bloody murder.

The jewel began to crack. All Kagome could thing was, _is it going to shatter again?_ it shook, the pain grew and grew. It seemed the jewel yanked itself from Kagome's grasp. The pain grew, spreading through her entire body like a rampant wildfire. Tearing through her very being as her body brightened and brightened. The others, regaining their sight as the light for them shimmered down, looked at Kagome. All they saw was a faint wisp of her outline under a white light.

Sesshomaru moved to grasp her, but something held him back. His feet seemed utterly frozen to the ground. He looked down, no, nothing held him from moving. His legs would not move. They were numb to him . Everyone watched as her hair began to whip around widely. She let out muffled yelps of pain. Kagome's pain was enraging a certain inu demon.

Kagome could still see Midoriko staring at her impassively. She was like a statue. Only her eyes were soft. She was glowing too. Her soul was being released from the jewel. Kagome was able to look long enough to see the jewel crack more and more. But the light made her look away soon.

All the others saw was an extremely glowing Kagome and the jewel hovering in the air, rumbling and cracking. They all gasped as Kagome began to squirm in pain. She let out an ear shattering scream. Yet, it seemed lower in volume by the time it reached the demons ears. Which shouldn't be happening. Kagome sounded like a siren. From Kagome's point of view, she was loud enough to wake the dead. From the ones who stood frozen, she wasn't all that loud.

Amazingly, Kagome began to lift off the ground. The white light making her glow. A grey mist swirled around her. Kagome's screams did not seize. _What have I done to deserve such agony?_ Kagome asked within herself. With every crack of the jewel she screamed louder, as the pain increased tenfold.

When she was high in the sky, with Midoriko's form fading, Kagome could feel a crawling feeling through her body. She managed to look down and saw the jewel crack once more. She winced inwardly and outwardly. She saw Midoriko's face changed. Her eyes soft and thankful. She caught the sight of a tear strolling down Midoriko's face. She rose her fading hand and waved a goodbye.

Kagome's on tears fell down her face. Suddenly Midoriko very formed zipped into the jewel. Kagome's brows furrowed as she cried out in surprise and agony. What had she done wrong? Was it because she didn't make that wish.

Then, all at once, the pain stopped, and a comforting, loveable feeling washed over her to soothe the pain away. She looked down, the jeweled cracked and then shattered. Kagome's eyes widen and so did the others. The shards did not shoot out everywhere. They hovered into a circle three feet off the ground. They began to spin rapidly. All a sudden a rainbow of colors shot from the ground and through the circle. Everyone looked as colors streamed around them.

Sango turned ad saw Kohaku, a faded spirit like version of him. He hugged Sango with all his might, Sango was shocked and wanted to cry for the lost of her brother until he said, "I'm free Sango! I like it here! I'm with mom and dad! They forgave me, sister!" He cried in happiness. Sango hugged him back and they rejoiced. Miroku turned and saw his father staring at him with admiring eyes.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes widen. The Great Inutashio stood before them, tall and proud.

Yet that wasn't the reason Sesshomaru's eyes widen. He walked pass his father without a glance as Inuyasha hugged Izayoi and smiled at his father, Inutashio smirked and wandered why his eldest had no looked at him. He turned and saw Sesshomaru standing face to face with Inukani, his mother. She threw her arms around him and hugged Sesshomaru. Afterwards they looked up and saw Kagome.

A golden woman, shining beautifully, hovered in the air. Suddenly Fuddah joined the pair up high. His fingers interlaced with his lover's.

The golden figure looked very much like Kagome, more so than Kikyo, "My darling." Her voice was soft, caressing. Easing everyone's soul from miles around .Everyone watched the spectacular event. Yamoro next to his mate, Zahra with Miroku, Misuna and Shou watched, behind them their parents and Misuna's little sister, also had died.

Kagome had tear streaming down her face, "Mo-mo…m-mom?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

Junsa's eyes softened, "That is I." Junsa smiled as she heard her daughter's heart flutter. "My, my, the Shikon Miko. You had been destined to be special dear. I love you." Junsa reached her hand up and delicately straightened out Kagome's hair. "You found the fox youkai in yourself. And you have such beautiful pups with the mighty Inu demon. Nice catch." Junsa smiled as Kagome blushed through her tears.

"Thank you mom… I… love you too." They all began to descend where Kagome joined Sesshomaru hand and hand.

Kagome put her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. In the rainbow of colors she saw many unknown, happy faces. Smiling gently as they spiraled up into the clouds that had parted and a great golden light, glowed.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly and looked up. Sesshomaru looked down at his petite mate in his arms. He leaned down and gave her a mind blowing kiss as if to say how worried he was for her. Inukani and Junsa just watched their pups kiss Sesshomaru was the first to break the kiss so he could stare into his beloved eyes.

A strong hand fell on his shoulder. Sesshomaru glanced emotionlessly back at his father , "Inutashio." Sesshomaru dare not call him father. He felt a small whack on his arm and saw Kagome glaring up at him, seeing how it hurt Inutashio inwardly when his eldest said his name. Sesshomaru grunted, "Father." Sesshomaru voice had poison dripping from it. Inutashio frowned slightly and took his hand away.

He looked at Inukani, who turned her head away and began to talk to Junsa. He looked at Izayoi who sighed. Inuyasha just looked at his father who a questioning gaze as Kikyo massaged his arm soothingly. Kagome glare seemed to intensified. Sesshomaru felt her hot gaze burning him but could care less at that very moment.

Before anyone could break the silence they all heard someone land, everyone turned their heads. It was Midoriko. Junsa smiled and waved. Midoriko walked over.

"Junsa, it's been while."

Junsa nodded, "Too long in fact." Junsa reminded. She hadn't had a good talk with Midoriko since she made the jewel.

Midoriko looked at Kagome, "You have freed me. For that, all of the love ones… shall live. See you, Junsa." Midoriko waved and vanished. Junsa blinked ad so did Inukani as they looked at each other. A yellow serpent snaked around everyone. Everyone glowed before their color returned. All but those who did not wish to return to the living. Kohaku, Miroku's dad, Shou and Misuna's family, all melded with the spiral rainbow and glided swirled into the clouds happily.

Inutashio watched his skin form, his hair flow, he listened and felt his heart beat. Izayoi looked at herself, Junsa and Inukani too. Sesshomaru quirked a brow.

Junsa turned to her mate, "Fuddah."

"Junsa." He said in a soft, loving tone, "I miss you." He said. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Me too." Junsa caressed his cheek.

"Fuddah still loves you." Fuddah smiled hugely. Everyone chuckled as he reverted back to third person. Junsa smiled and giggled softly.

Inutashio smirked and held Izayoi as Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed, she was alive for real. Without Magara's magic.

Kikyo kissed his collarbone and whispered something into Inuyasha's ear. His eyes widen and he looked at her and mouthed 'really' and she nodded.

That is how you found Inuyasha jumping all over the place yelling 'Kikyo's pregnant' and 'I'm going to be a father'. Miles around, everyone could hear his howl of love and happiness.

Kikyo smiled and Kagome and Kagome giggled and shook her head. Sango smiled as se walked over to Kagome, "And there might be a little Yamoro running around soon." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. Of course, all their demons heard it. Yamoro looked at Sango with widen eyes. Sango winced, she forget demon sense of extreme hearing.

Everyone rejoiced. Izayoi making quick friend with Junsa. Though Inukani did not speak to Izayoi, she could stand Izayoi's presence.

**Alright, there is going to be an epilogue and then I will get working on the first two chapters of the sequel! Woo-hoo! Got both teeth pulled as well, two days ago.**


	25. The End of the Beginning

**The sequel will be out soon, I hope. With school starting. I'll get back into writing. I just had a issue, I've been in the hospital for three weeks, just got out. All that other time was me just being lazy and having a terrible writers block. Read and Review, last chapter.**

~*~ "Naomi, get off!" Dasaura hissed angrily. He turned on his side. Naomi fell to the ground with a thud. She popped back up with a scowl on her face. As she watched Dasaura grumble as he shifted in bed.

"HEY!" pulling a clawed hand in front of her face, she wiggled her fingers. Her hand snatched down a ripped the cloth from her brother's body. Dasaura cringed in dislike of the chilled morning.

"NAOMI!" Dasaura hollered and leapt up to claw her eyes out in anger. He jumped forward. Naomi giggled and stepped back. Dasaura was about to land on her when he felt something crash into his side, sending him and whoever else into the wall with a thump. Dasaura groaned and shook his head, putting a hand on it. His eyes wandered up and looked to see the second born, Shamaru, smirking smugly.

"Tsk, tsk brother. Father would throw of fit. Come on, Magi is here too." Shamaru chuckled ands stood up. Dasaura rolled his eyes before going off to get dressed. He noticed his sister's disappearance with a grunt.

Naomi skipped down a corridor, she could see Magi's light brown hair, a hint of red at the roots of his hair. "Naomi! Where's Mayui?" He looked around for Naomi's sidekick.

Naomi grinned, "Aunt Sango will be bringing her." Naomi told Magi cheerfully. Mayui was Sango's daughter and Magi was Misuna's son. She had been pregnant during the fight unknowingly, thankfully nothing injured the cub, Magi. She found out hours later she had been indeed pregnant when Sesshomaru took a whiff her way thanks to the wind. Sango and Yamoro had 'celebrated' the death of the evil brother, winding up impregnating Sango.

Magi nodded, "Father's here. I begged him to let me stay a while." Magi was hyped, he wanted to see the boys and go explore like normal.

Naomi smiled warmly as he ran pass her to go find them. Yes, they'd grow up one day and loose their innocence they have as children. No matter how hard Shippo, who seemed to have a large growth spurt, wanted them to stay little and under his protection, they'd grow. Shippo, Kagome, and Sesshomaru would find themselves in a world of trouble.

Misuna and Shou would too, because Magi was apart of them just like Mayui. Deira was too, Zahra's daughter.

For in the shadows sat evil waiting to pounce on the family they all made. Love and hate would sprout and things would go from good to bad. Blood would be spilled and betrayal. All of this waited them all. Naomi looked on comfortably. Her eyes, dazzling, would not hold such a spark when tragic sparked. It would not hold joy but it would hold determination and anger one of these days.

Turning, Naomi walked in the direction that lead to the part of the grand castle in which Mayui and Deira were, wanting to play a cause as much havoc as demonically possible to the guards and servants. As Naomi walked forward, towards a big window where the bright sun shone through clearly she couldn't help but smile.

Her soft sandals sliding across the tile. She heard a bunch of yelling. Turning her head she cracked a smirk as Magi, Shamaru, Tymaru, and Dasaura came swerving around the corner with two guards tumbling to keep up.

**Not much, but it will do until I make the first chapter to the sequel! Wish me luck!**


	26. SEQUEL!

**The sequel to Twist and Turns is up. It is called The Devil's Love. So please read and leave a comment. If the first chapter is whack, don't worry, I'll stretch my fingers and work hard on an explosive second chapter! Ciao all!**

**Oh, and thanks for all of your reviews, I hope there is as much reviews for this story as it was for Twist and Turns.**


End file.
